Dazwischen
by Murmel
Summary: Zwei Freundinnen gelangen durch Zufall nach Mittelerde. Aber man hat sie absichtlich dorthin geführt, da sie ME vor der neuen schwarzen Macht schützen sollen. Ob es ihnen gelingen kann? R&R, Please
1. Chapter 1

Dazwischen.

Widmung: Als Gedenken an Mel, mit der ich diese Geschichte immer weitergesponnen habe. Als Erinnerung an die vielen Stunden, die wir zusammen verbrachten und unserer Fantasie freien Lauf ließen.

Vorweg: Alle Personen von Mittelerde gehören Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und würde mich über Kritik u.ä. freuen.

Kapitel 1 - Böse Omen

Es war einer jener Nachmittage, die sie zusammen im Park verbrachten und ausgelassen plauderten. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel nieder, doch die zwei jungen Mädchen hatten sich einen schönen Platz im Schatten einer großen Eiche gesucht. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über die letzten schönen Sommertage, die es dieses Jahr noch geben würde und planten diese deswegen sorgsam um sie nicht zu vergeuden, bevor der harte, kalte Winter wieder über die Stadt und das umliegende Land hereinbrechen würde.

Die Menschen um sie herum nahmen sie nicht wahr, oder zumindest vermieden sie es sie anzugaffen. Denn so friedlich die Szene auch war, die Verbindung der zwei Mädchen war doch recht paradox. Die eine ruhig, mit klugen Augen und stets wachsam, die andere quirlig und ausgefallen. Anka, die ruhigere von beiden schüttelte gerade vehement den Kopf über etwas, was ihre Freundin Mel hatte verlauten lassen, als ein Schwarm Krähen über sie hinweg zog und für kurze Zeit fast den kleinen Ausschnitt des Himmels, den sie von ihrem Platz sehen konnten, verdunkelte. „Ein Omen", sagte Mel andächtig. „Natürlich, ein paar aufgescheuchte Vögel sind für dich gleich ein Omen. Und wie ich dich kenne auch noch ein Schlechtes. Ach, Süße, du glaubst auch an alles.", Anka seufzte tief. Ständig musste sie Mel zur Ordnung rufen, die ansonsten den ganzen Tag nur Spinnereien nachgelaufen wäre. Es war nicht so, dass Anka keine Fantasie besessen hätte, aber es gab Dinge, die lagen zu weit von der Realität entfernt, als dass sie daran glauben könnte. „Nun gut, dann lass uns aufbrechen, heute abend ist PARTY!", bei dem letzten Wort war Mel aufgesprungen und tanzte wild zu imaginärer Musik. Anka lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, manches würde sich eben nie ändern.

Sie nahmen ihre Rucksäcke und schlenderten gemütlich aus dem Park hinaus, ohne zu merken, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Die zwei Mädchen gingen durch die Einkaufspassage, als Mel plötzlich stehen blieb und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf etwas deutete…. STARBUCKS. Anka seufzte innerlich auf, jedesmal wenn sie in Frankfurt waren, wurde sie von Mel in sämtliche Starbucks gezerrt, die in dieser hübschen Stadt zu finden waren. Langsam glaubte sie an einen möglichen Tod durch Koffein-Überdosierung, aber das blieb ihr leider erspart und sie stellten sich zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tage in eine Schlange um an Koffein zu kommen. Als sie dran waren, fragte die Verkäuferin sie freundlich, was sie gerne hätten. „2 Caramel Frappucino, bitte", schoss es aus Mel hervor, bevor Anka sich hätte Gedanken darüber machen können, vielleicht etwas anderes zu trinken. Okay, wenn dann nicht an Koffeinüberschuss, dann sicherlich an Überzuckerung durch zuviel Caramel, dachte Anka genervt, als sie die zwei Getränke entgegennahmen. So schlenderten sie weiter durch die Fußgängerzone, beide kauften sich noch die nötigen Dinge für den Abend, was so viel bedeutete, wie eine Komplettausrüstung bei H&M und schlenderten dann glücklich, immernoch mit ihren Frappucinos auf eine Bank zu, die im Schatten stand. Die beiden ließen sich darauf sinken und stellten die Einkaufstüten auf den Platz in der Mitte.

Anka runzelte die Stirn und meinte nachdenklich, „ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendwer beobachtet uns! Lass uns schnell gehen, okay?" Mel leckte gerade genüsslich ihren Strohhalm ab, der mit Caramel verschmiert war, als sie seufzte, „du immer mit deinem Verfolgungswahn. Hier ist niemand! Lass uns hier bleiben und das schöne Wetter noch ein paar Minuten geniessen, ja?". So gab sich Anka also geschlagen und doch blieb das eigenartige Gefühl in der Magengrube und verstärkte sich noch als Mel plötzlich neben ihr krächzte und bewusstlos von der Bank fiel. „Mel, Oh Gott!", schrie Anka und war aufgesprungen um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen, als auch ihre Beine plötzlich nachgaben und sie in die allesumhüllende Schwärze fiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 2 – Im falschen Film

Als Anka wieder aufwachte hatte sie den Fall beendet. Wie konnte ein Sturz so lange dauern?, dachte sie bei sich und tastete mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen ihre Umgebung ab. Da war kein harter Beton, wie sie ihn von der Straße der Fußgängerzone erwartet hatte. Es war weich, fast wie ein Bett und ein leichter Windhauch wehte über sie hinweg. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schloss sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit wieder, denn das, was sie gesehen hatte, konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie lag in einem hellem Zimmer, auf einem Bett und die Fenster waren mit weißen Tüchern verhangen worden, die jedoch bei jedem Windstoss vor diesen tanzten. „Bin ich tot?", fragte sie und erwartete vielleicht, dass Gott ihr antworten würde. „Nein, das seid ihr nicht, Herrin", sie erschrak als sie die sanfte Männerstimme hörte. War das Gott? Sie öffnete die Augen erneut und sah einen jungen Mann, kaum Älter als 25 mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür. Wenn das Gott ist, dann sieht er verdammt gut aus, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, wurde sie rot.

In diesem Moment stürmte Mel zur Tür herein und zog Anka in eine herzerweichende Umarmung. „Ich dachte", schluchzte sie an ihrer Schulter,"du wärst tot…. du hast dich gar nicht mehr bewegt nach dem Sturz… Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht nur zu hart gestürzt, aber du hast dich ganze drei Tage nicht bewegt… bis jetzt…. Ich bin so froh dass du mich nicht allein gelassen hast!" Anka war reichlich erstaunt aufgrund dieser Aussagen und trotzdem tätschelte sie ihrer Freundin beruhigend den Rücken. „Bin ich im Krankenhaus?", fragte sie leise, nachdem Mel sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. „Nein, oh, nein! Es ist etwas passiert, Süße! Wir sind in Mittelerde".

Anka spürte, wie es in ihrem Kopf anfing zu arbeiten. „Mittelerde", wiederholte sie verwirrt. „Geht es dir gut, Mel? Wie sollten wir nach Mittelerde kommen?! Das ist nur ein Buch! Es ist nicht r-e-a-l", das letzte Wort hatte Anka fast geschrieen. Sie glaubte, dass im nächsten Moment ein Kameramann aus einer Ecke hervorspringen und „Reingefallen! Versteckte Kamera" rufen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Mel grinste fröhlich auf sie nieder. „Nein, es ist wahr! Ich konnte es auch nicht fassen, aber wir sind hier! Sie haben uns her geholt!", quiekte sie fröhlich. Ankas Blick wanderte erneut durchs Zimmer und blieb an dem jungen Mann hängen, der noch immer lächelnd auf dem Stuhl saß. Auf den zweiten Blick sah er komisch aus. Seine Kleidung war prachtvoll, aber erinnerte sie an einen Faschingsball, seine schwarzen Haare lagen ordentlich geflochten über seinen Schultern und als sie zu seinen Ohren sah, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Dieser Mann hatte spitze Ohren! Und plötzlich traten die Worte, die Mel so fröhlich von sich gegeben hatte, wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. ‚Sie haben uns her geholt', und auf einmal wandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Entsetzem und Verwirrung in blanke Wut. Jemand hatte sie extra hierher geholt, hatte sie aus ihrer Welt gerissen, wenn das hier wirklich Mittelerde sein sollte, und sie war drei Tage lang nicht mehr aufgewacht. Mit feurigem Elan schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Ihre Knochen taten weh und ihr Kopf brummte, sobald sie einen Schritt vorwärts tat. Das war auch noch etwas, was sie diesem jemand unter die Nase reiben würde. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und straffte ihre Schultern und dann fragte sie, so beherrscht wie möglich: „Wo ist dieser jemand?"

Mel hatte die Veränderung in ihrer Freundin deutlich gespürt, das würde gewaltigen Ärger geben. Auch Elladan, einer der Söhne Elronds, der über Anka gewacht hatte, schien dies zu bemerken und sprang, sehr elegant, von seinem Stuhl auf um Anka den Weg zu versperren. „Ihr solltet Euch erst beruhigen, Herrin", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. Doch Anka ignorierte ihn einfach und stapfte an ihm vorbei. Der Elb guckte recht verdutzt, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und stellte sich ihr abermals in den Weg. „Es geschieht alles nur in Eurem Sinne, bitte ruht Euch noch ein wenig aus." Mel wusste aus den vielen Jahren Freundschaft, dass man Anka jetzt besser tun lassen sollte, was sie vorhatte und versuchte das Elladan mit einem Kopfschütteln klar zu machen. Anka stapfte wütend auf den Gang und überlegte kurz in welche Richtung sie laufen sollte, als sie bemerkte dass eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand etwas weiter rechts geöffnet stand und Stimmen darauf hervordrangen. „Sie ist wach, dann kann das Vorhaben also endlich beginnen", sagte gerade eine kräftige Männerstimme und genau diese ließ die Wut in Anka noch höher brodeln. Sie stapfte auf die Tür zu und riss sie vollends auf um sich einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern und einer Frau entgegen zu sehen. Sie erkannte die Gestalten als die vier Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elrond und noch einen Elben, der dem in ihrem Zimmer zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Die Frau war Arwen.

Elrond kam sofort freudenstrahlend auf sie zu und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „Schön, dass ihr erwacht seid, Herrin, wie geht es euch?" und nahm dabei ihre Hand, die Anka ihm sofort wieder entzog. „Wenn Ihr mir sagt, wie ich zurück komme, würde es mir sehr viel besser gehen", sagte sie leicht gereizt und beobachtete die anderen Personen aus dem Augenwinkel. Alle schienen ob ihres Erscheinens etwas verwundert, zudem noch das respektlose Verhalten gegenüber dem Herrn von Bruchtal kam. Dieser machte gerade ein recht zerknirschtes Gesicht und beteuerte, dass es ihm Leid täte, dass ihr noch nicht alles erklärt worden sei, woraufhin er nur ein wütendes Schnauben von ihrer Seite erntete. Sie ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein, der eine Art Bibliothek zu sein schien und sah sich die Personen genauer an. Nun entdeckte sie noch eine weitere Frau im Raum, die jedoch in einer Ecke saß und sie nur still ansah. Es war die hohe Herrin Galadriel, diese Erkenntnis traf Anka recht unvermittelt. Sie verengte die Augen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, nach allem was sie gelesen hatte, konnte ihr diese Person nur suspekt sein. Dann sah sie zuerst zu den Hobbits, sie sahen ihren Schauspielern zwar nicht wirklich ähnlich, aber das machte sie nur noch knuffiger. Daneben stand der Zwerg, der vor Empörung über ihr Verhalten, seine Brust gestrafft hatte und eine Hand an seine Axt legte. Anka lächelte unwillkürlich, die Waffen sahen zumindest schärfer aus, als im Film. Dann glitt ihr Blick zu Gandalf, der sie freundlich, aber bestimmt ansah. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Aragorn, wo sie mit Mühe und Not ihre Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher gleiten ließ und wandte sich dann den zwei weiteren Elben im Raum zu. Dieser andere schwarzhaarige Elb hatte wirklich verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit dem anderen und sie durchsuchte ihr Gedächtnis nach einem Paar Zwillingen, die durch Mittelerde wanderten. Elladan und Elrohir, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, die Söhne Elronds von Bruchtal. Dann sah sie den anderen Elb an. Legolas. Und ohne genau zu wissen warum, wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Er strahlte soviel Perfektion aus, dass ihr augenblicklich schlecht wurde und sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Zimmer marschierte. Draußen lehnte sie sich an eine Wand um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war gerade in einem Zimmer gewesen, in dem jeder Anwesende entweder mit Magie, Weisheit oder mit Hieb- und Stichwaffen bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet war. Plötzlich kam ihr ihr Verhalten doch etwas respektlos und vor allem lächerlich vor und sie seufzte geschlagen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hörte wie Mel's Schritte sich ihr näherten und vor ihr stehen blieb. Als sie in die strahlenden Augen ihrer Freundin sah, fragte sie etwas genervt: „Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß und was ist daran so toll, dass du dich wie ein Kekskuchen freust?"

„Wir bleiben hier", quiekte Mel und ohne auf Ankas geschocktes Gesicht zu bemerken fuhr sie fort, „und wir werden Abenteuer erleben! Anka das ist so wundervoll! Und die Kerle hier sind Schnittchen! Wow!", und um ihre Worte nocheinmal zu unterstreichen, tat sie so als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen aufgrund der mit Adonis-Körpern ausgestatteten Bewohner und Gäste Bruchtals. Anka seufzte, wie so oft an diesem Tag. Was war eigentlich geschehen, was ihr die Götter so übel nachsahen? Sie holte nocheinmal tief an und versuchte mit Vernunft an Mel's Verstand zu appelieren, der wahrscheinlich schon durch so viel Hormon-Chaos vernebelt war. „Mel, Süße, wir können nicht hier bleiben! Wir müssen zurück. Und woher willst du wissen, dass sie uns nicht gleich umlegen? Die sind alle bewaffnet als würden sie in den nächsten 5 Minuten in den Krieg ziehen!", erschöpft ließ sie sich an der kalten Steinwand hinabgleiten und schloss wieder die Augen. „Ach quatsch, die sind alle nett! Sie brauchen uns doch – für was konnte ich leider noch nicht rausfinden, aber das Leben hier ist super! Und wir müssen nicht zur Schule!". „Sind das deine einzigen Sorgen? Nicht zur Schule zu müssen? Was ist mit unseren Freunden? Was ist mit unseren Leben zuhause?", jetzt erst wurde Anka sich bewusst, dass sie hier ganz auf sich allein gestellt waren. Hatten sie überhaupt Kleidung dabei? Als sie an sich runtersah bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr ihre normale Kleidung trug, sondern eine Leinenhose und eine Leinentunika, die einen beträchtlichen Ausschnitt hatte. Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Arme vor die Brust. „Wo sind meine Sachen", presste sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Mel grinste nur leicht dümmlich, als sie sprach: „Die sind alle bei mir im Zimmer, alles was wir mitgebracht haben." „Und was haben wir so mitgebracht?", fragte Anka verwirrt, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke in ihrem Rucksack gehabt zu haben. „Na unsere Einkaufstüten, du Dummerchen." Da kam Anka wieder alles in den Sinn. Gottseidank waren sie in Shoppinglaune gewesen, bevor sie ankamen. Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und versuchte immernoch den Ausschnitt der Tunika zusammen zu halten, als sie Mel hinterher lief, die sie in ihr Zimmer führte. Dort angekommen entschied sie sich für ihre mittlerweile gewaschene Jeans und ein neues Neon-Gelbes T-shirt, dass ihr knapp bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.

Anka setzte sich neben Mel auf's Bett, die dort schon eine gewisse Zeit herumlümmelte. „Ich glaube wir sollten zurück in die Bibliothek gehen", meinte Mel nach einer Zeit. Anka nickte, aber bewegte sich kein Stück vom Fleck. Erst jetzt hatte sie die eigenartige Atmosphäre der Räumlichkeiten bemerkt. Das Zimmer von Mel war dem ihren sehr ähnlich, draußen zwitscherten fröhlich ein paar Vögel und der Geruch von Wald und einem nahen Fluss stieg ihr in die Nase. Über der ganzen Szenerie lag ein so unglaublicher Frieden, von dem sie sich nicht abwenden konnte. Auf einmal war all ihre schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen, als sie auf den geräumigen Balkon des Zimmers trat und die Augen schloss. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und trotzdem waren die Temperaturen angenehm und ab und zu kam ein leichter Windstoß und wirbelte das liegengebliebene Laub auf.

Das Einzige, was diesen Frieden durchbrach war das penetrante Klopfen an der Tür, dass Mel mit einem Herein beantwortete. Eine junge Frau trat ein und verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll. „Die Herren erwarten Euch weiterhin in der Bibliothek, Herrin", sprachs und verschwand wieder zur Tür hinaus. Anka seufzte, sie wand sich nur ungern von dem Bild dieses herrlichen Sommertages ab. Er gab ihr eine Art inneren Frieden, der ihr Kraft und Zuversicht schenkte, doch genauso sehr wollte sie auch wissen, weswegen sie hier waren und wann und wie sie zurück konnten. Also drehte sie sich wieder um, ging mit langen Schritten durch das Zimmer und nickte Mel zu, dass sie gehen konnten.

Sie standen vor der Tür zur Bibliothek, die diesmal jedoch geschlossen war. Keiner traute sich anzuklopfen und so sahen sich die Freundinnen nur ratlos an. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Mel und zog eine Schnute. „Klopf doch an oder wie macht man das hier? Du hast immerhin 3 Tage Vorsprung mit den Geflogenheiten hier", Anka zuckte mit den Schultern. Da nahm sich Mel ein Herz und erhob die Faust um zu klopfen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und Anka, die nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte gegen den Kopf schlug. Sie taumelte zurück und hielt sich die Stirn. Als sie den Blick wieder zur Tür wand, fing sie den entschuldigenden Blick von Legolas auf, der die Tür so abrupt geöffnet hatte. „Wundervoll", knurrte sie und ging an ihm vorbei in den Raum. Diesmal saßen alle um einen Tisch herum und kaum einer konnte sein Lachen noch zurück halten. Ob es wegen ihrem sicherlich geschickt platzierten Türabdruck auf der Stirn war oder wegen Legolas Ungeschick, war Anka in diesem Moment nicht klar, aber das Gelächter tat viel dazu, dass ihre Laune erneut auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt sank.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und Elrond schon zu ihr gekommen war und ihr seine Hilfe als medizinische Fachkraft angeboten hatte, setzte Gandalf dazu an zu sprechen. „Nun, meine Kinder", und dabei sah er zu Mel und Anka, so dass letztere sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um nicht einen Kommentar über die bestehenden Verwandschaftsverhältnisse abzugeben. „Ihr wundert Euch sicherlich warum ihr hier seid. Eine neue schwarze Macht will von Mittelerde Besitz ergreifen und die Prophezeiung besagt, dass ihr", und dabei sah er besonders Anka eindringlich an, „diese Welt retten werdet. Wir bitten Euch um Eure Unterstützung im nahenden Kampf um aus dieser Welt erneut einen Ort des Friedens zu machen." Dabei nickten alle anderen zustimmend und Galadriel, die immernoch in ihrer Ecke saß, erhob sich und schritt ans einzige Fenster dieses Raums. „Wir legen alle Hoffnungen in Euch. Ansonsten ist unsere Welt verloren."

Anka hörte, wie Mel neben ihr nur ein staunendes „Wow" hervorbrachte, aber damit war sie nicht zufrieden. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Gandalf, der ihre Skepsis wohl bemerkte, und sprach die Dinge aus, die Mel erst in den Kopf kommen würden, wenn sie schon mitten in der Gefahr waren: „Und was, wenn wir es nicht sind, die ihr braucht? Wir besitzen keine Macht, wir können nicht kämpfen oder zumindest nicht sehr gut",sie überdachte ihre Worte neu, bevor Mel sie böse anstarren konnte, mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte, wie 'Wie konntest du unsere gemeinsamen 10 Jahre Karate vergessen?', und sprach ruhig weiter. „Wir sind nur zwei Mädchen, noch nicht einmal 20 Jahre alt", wieder wollte Mel wütend schnauben, sie war immerhin schon 19, doch sie unterließ es und ließ ihre Freundin weiter reden, „und aus was besteht dieses 'Welt-retten' überhaupt? Zudem stellt sich die Frage, wieso wir Euch helfen sollten, wenn wir doch dabei wahrscheinlich auch Schaden nehmen könnten und diese Welt gar nicht unsere ist? Und ich will eine Erklärung wie und wann wir in unsere Welt zurückkehren können und was in dieser Zeit mit unserem Leben dort passiert." Sie ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen, indem sie sich während ihrer Rede immer weiter nach vorne gerichtet hatte um ihren Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Gandalf sprach kein Wort und zog seine Stirn in Falten. Nach einer Weile, nachdem er seine Worte anscheinend mit großem Bedacht gewählt hatte, sagte er leise: „Es ist allein Euch überlassen, ob ihr uns helft oder nicht. Die Prophezeiung irrt sich nicht, denn sie ist es, die Euch hierher gebracht hat. Die Prophezeiung erwählt nur die Richtigen, auch wenn ihr von Eurem Schicksal noch nichts wisst. Soweit mein Wissen reicht könnt ihr niemals wieder in Eure Welt zurückkehren oder zumindest nur schwer, weil ihr in Eurer Welt bereits gestorben seid." Er hielt kurz inne und betrachtete sich die Wirkung seiner Worte, die nicht auf sich warten ließ. Mel wurde kalkweiß und fiel fast vom Stuhl, doch Elladan oder Elrohir fing sie auf und hielt sie zurück. Anka jedoch blickte den Zauberer nur ruhig an, sie hatte geahnt, dass es keinen Rückweg gab, auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte, es gäbe einen. „Wir wissen selbst nicht, was ihr tun müsst. Die Kraft wird im richtigen Moment in Euch sein und ihr werdet wissen, was zu tun ist." Plötzlich schien Gandalf um Jahrzehnte gealtert, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass sein Wissen nichtmal im Ansatz genügte.

Anka stand auf und wandte der Gesellschaft ihren Rücken als sie sich die Buchrücken in den unzähligen Regalen des Raumes betrachtete, jedoch blieb ihr kein Name lange im Kopf, denn viel mehr grübelte sie über die Aussichten, die sie hatte. Sie spürte Galadriels Blicke in ihrem Rücken und plötzlich spürte sie ihre Anwesenheit direkt neben sich und diese legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist für Euer Glück gesorgt. Die Prophezeiung lässt keinen Zweifel darüber, dass ihr Euch zurecht finden werdet", sagte sie in einer leichten, melodischen Stimme und Anka wandte sich ungewollt zu ihr um. Sie sprach weiter, als sie sich Ankas ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit sicher war: „Der Schmerz, der Euer Herz bedrückt wird sicher bald verschwinden. Ihr seid hier nicht allein und ihr habt eine Freundin immer an Eurer Seite." Anka sah bei diesem Worten an Galadriel vorbei auf Mel die sich langsam wieder gefangen zu haben schien. „Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen, Mel?", fragte Anka woraufhin Mel nickte und ihr vor die Tür folgte.


	3. Chapter 3

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 3 – Schwere Entscheidungen

Einige Minuten sprachen die Mädchen kein Wort und waren in ihren Gedanken versunken. „Haben wir denn eine Wahl?", fragte Mel nach einiger Zeit mit sichtlich gebrochener Stimme. Sie hatte sich diese Abenteuer irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Anka erkannte die Ängste ihrer Freundin und wählte ihre Worte daher noch vorsichtiger, um ihr nicht noch mehr Angst einzujagen. „Man hat immer eine Wahl. Man kann immer Weglaufen. Jedoch denke ich nicht, dass das unserem Glück förderlich ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut Weltembumler hier aufgenommen werden und wir können nicht von hier fort. Wenn Mittelerde ohne unsere Hilfe untergeht, gehen wir mit unter. Und wenn dieser jemand nur die Macht an sich reissen will, dann wird er uns nicht frei herumlaufen lassen, wenn er weiß, dass wir eine Gefahr für ihn sind."

Mel nickte kaum merklich und seufzte, als ihre Freundin sie an sich drückte und aufmunternd meinte: „Außerdem haben wir uns. Wir haben alles bisher zusammen durchgestanden." Danach schluckte Anka nochmal und verschwand wieder durch die Tür. Mel blieb noch einen Augenblick vor der Tür und nickte sich selbst nochmal zu. Anka hatte Recht, sie wusste es und doch fiel es ihr schwer. Sie war ein Leben ohne größere Sorgen gewöhnt. Sie seufzte wieder und folgte ihrer Freundin, die um einiges mutiger war als sie selbst, wie sie immer wieder feststellen musste.

_Am Abend, ein Fest im Hause Elronds..._

Anka saß wieder in ihrem Zimmer, nachdem man sie gebeten hatte, normale Kleidung, die man für sie bereitgelegt hatte, anzuziehen und sich heute Abend unters Volk zu mischen. Man könne sie so besser schützen. Sie überlegte fieberhaft welches der Kleider sie anziehen sollte. Sie waren alle wundervoll, auch wenn sie keine Kleider mochte, was die Entscheidung noch erschwerte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für ein hellblaues, glitzerndes Kleid, bei dem die Schultern frei waren. Eine Dienerin kam herein und fragte, ob sie ein Bad einlassen sollte, woraufhin Anka nickte und die Dienerin wieder verschwand. Für was brauchen die die ganzen Diener?, dachte sie bei sich. Es gibt zwar kein fliessend warmes Wasser, aber ankleiden kann man sich doch noch allein. Wie falsch sie mit der zweiten Aussage lag, würde sie später wohl noch erfahren.

In Windeseile war ein Bad eingelassen und es duftete himmlisch nach Blumen und Gräsern. Anka entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und stieg in die dampfende Wanne und entspannte sich. Nach dem heutigen Tag hatte sie das wohl bitter nötig, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Last einer ganzen Galaxie auf ihren Schultern ruhen. Während das warme Bad immer mehr ihre Sinne vernebelte und die Müdigkeit ihr in den Körper schlich, sinnierte sie nocheinmal über die Geschehnisse. Sie waren auserwählt. Sie sollten gegen das Böse kämpfen. Sie besaßen Macht, von der leider keiner eine richtige Ahnung hatte, aus was sie bestand. Und sie hatte einen Faust großen roten Fleck auf der Stirn. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sich ihr Gesicht schon wieder zu einer säuerlichen Grimasse verzerrt. Wie sollte sie so auf das Fest gehen? Sie hatte etwas Schminke dabei, aber ob das reichen würde? Sie schwor sich innerlich schon Rache an Legolas, ihn in genau so eine Situation zu bringen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Mit müder Stimme forderte sie die Person zum Eintreten auf und war nicht wenig erstaunt, als sie Legolas Stimme hörte. „Könnte ich Euch kurz sprechen, Herrin?" Anka seufzte, immer diese förmlichen Anreden. Sie hatte sich zwar schnell daran gewöhnt, aber sie mochte selbst nicht gern so angesprochen werden. „Ich bin gleich bei Euch", rief sie deswegen und stieg aus der Wanne um sie ein Handtuch zu nehmen. Sie zog wieder ihre Kleidung an, wobei sie bemerkte, dass sie die Jeans im Schlafzimmer vergessen hatte.

Ihr Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft, so konnte sie ihm schliesslich nicht entgegentreten. Sie war nur mit T-shirt und Pants bekleidet. Sie hoffte, dass er sich daran halten würde und schrie durch die Tür, obwohl er sicherlich auch ein Flüstern vernommen hätte: „Dreht Euch bitte zur Tür, ich habe meine Hose vergessen und würde sie doch noch gerne anlegen, bevor ihr micht zu Gesicht bekommt." Sie hörte ein leises Lachen von der anderen Seite der Tür und das nahm sie als Anlass durch die Tür zu schlüpfen und auf ihr Bett zu zu steuern, wo ihre Jeans lag. Sie konnte seine Blicke spüren, auch wenn er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Also zog sie die Hose schnell an und drehte sich dann zu ihm um und tippte ihm auf die Schulter, als Kommando, dass er sich wieder umdrehen konnte.

Er drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Sie war um einiges kleiner als er und ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr lockig & nass auf die Schultern und auf ihr Hemd, dass eine, wie er zugeben musste, sehr intensive Farbgebung hatte. Ihre Züge waren ebenmäßig und als er den auffordernden Blick aus ihren schwarz-braunen Augen auffing, erinnerte er sich wieder daran weswegen er hierher gekommen war. Er räusperte sich und konnte trotzdem nicht die Augen von ihr lassen, als er sprach. „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, was heute morgen passiert ist. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, Euch zu verletzen, geschweige denn in Missstände zu bringen. Ich bitte Euch vielmals um Entschuldigung", und bei den letzten Worten verbeugte er sich formvollendet.

Anka hob eine Augenbraue. Erst kam er hierher und beobachtete sie, wie sie halb nackt im Zimmer stand und dann entschuldigte er sich mit einem so zuckersüßen Lächeln, dass jede Zuckerwatte-Verkäuferin ihn als ihren Promotion-Engel eingesetzt hätte. „Nun, ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an.", und damit schob sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Tür. „Ich hab noch andere Dinge zu tun, man sieht sich auf dem Fest heute Abend.", und damit knallte sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie konnte förmlich Legolas verdutztes Gesicht hinter der Tür sehen. Wie oft war er wohl schon aus einem Zimmer geworfen worden? Anscheinend nicht allzu oft. Damit vergrub sie ihren Kopf in den Kissen, bis es erneut an der Tür klopfte. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie genervt und Mel steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. „Na, grad Männerbesuch gehabt?", grinste sie. Wieso konnten ihr eigentlich die peinlichen Stellen nie entgehen?!

„Er wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, was er mir angetan hat", winkte Anka so locker wie möglich ab. „Ahja.", grinste Mel weiter und kam nun vollends in den Raum gehuscht. „Hast du dir schon ein Kleid ausgesucht?", fragte Mel interessiert, weil sie die Schranktür offen stehen sah. „Jaja, ich nehm das blaue heute Abend. Es ist am ehesten mein Fall.", meinte Anka, glücklich, dass das Thema gewechselt worden war. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns dann.", damit drückte Mel ihrer Freundin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder. Also machte Anka sich daran in ihr Kleid zu schlüpfen, was letztendlich nicht so einfach war.

Nach einer halben Stunde in der Anka sich gar nicht mehr in diesem Kleid zurecht fand, kam ihr eine Dienerin zu Hilfe. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten saß das Kleid dann wie es musste und die Dienerin verabschiedete sich, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, was sie noch tun könnte. Anka lehnte weitere Hilfe dankend ab und stand prüfend vor dem Spiegel. Das Kleid war schön, aber ihr Schmuck passte nicht dazu. Also zog sie sämtlichen Lederschmuck aus, bis sie nur noch das Silberkettchen trug, dass Mel ihr mal geschenkt hatte. Es leuchtete heller als normal, aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein. So machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Festsaal.

Es waren bereits einige Gäste anwesend, als die zukünftigen Retterinnen Mittelerdes in den Saal traten.

Legolas saß zwischen zwei anderen Elben, die er jedoch nur flüchtig kannte und beobachtete die Szenerie. Am Nachmittag hatte sie ihn unsanft aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen, aber mittlerweile war er eher amüsiert darüber als ärgerlich. Diese Frau hatte ein gewisses Temperament, dass allen Elbinnen weit und breit fehlte und zudem hatte er sich auch nicht gerade schicklich benommen, als er über seine Schulter gespäht und sie in Unterkleidung gesehen hatte. Er wandte sich gerade um, um seinem Sitznachbarn zuzustimmen, als er sie entdeckte.

Sie war gerade hereingekommen und trug ein prachtvolles blaues Kleid, das aufgrund tausender Palietten glitzerte. Das Kleid schmeichelte ihrer schlanken Figur und er konnte nicht umhin kommen, sich einzugestehen, dass sie einen besonderen Reiz auf ihn ausübte. Keinem Menschenmädchen war es bisher gelungen, ihn so sprachlos zu machen und er musste heraus finden, wie ihr das gelingen konnte.

Anka stand etwas unschlüssig in dem großen, geschmackvoll dekorierten und verzierten Raum. Zu ihrer Rechten war eine Art Buffet aufgebaut worden, zur Linken standen Tische an denen schon einige Menschen & Elben saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Einige hatten bei ihrem Eintreten aufgeschaut und bewundernd ausgesehen, aber auf diese Prognose wollte sie sich nicht stützen. Also ging sie zu der einzigen Person, die sie hier zu kennen schien. Herr Gimli lächelte fröhlich, als sie bei ihm ankam. „Na mein Kind? Du siehst wundervoll aus, damit kannst du selbst die Herrin Galadriel bezwingen." Anka lächelte dankbar ob dieses Kompliments und wandte sich suchend nach ihrer Freundin um, doch Mel schien noch nicht fertig zu sein und war nirgends zu sehen.

Also setzte sie sich auf den Platz neben Gimli und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er eine Art Haxe aß. Plötzlich fing auch Anka's Magen an zu knurren und sie erhob sich peinlich berührt um sich auch etwas zu Essen zu holen. Sie hatte über all die Aufregung vergessen, dass sie 4 Tage nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Also spazierte sie zum Buffet herüber um sich die Speisen genauer anzusehen.

Es gab geräucherten Fisch, alle möglichen Arten von Fleisch, Brot und Kartoffeln, Salate und Geflügel und haufenweise köstlich aussehende Nachspeisen. Sie nahm sich etwas Brot und ein wenig Salat und kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück. Gimli hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue, als er meinte: „Also wenn ihr stark für den Kampf werden wollt, dann solltet ihr Fleisch essen und nicht nur das Grünzeug." Anka lächelte unwillkürlich, genau solche Worte hatte ihr Vater immer gesprochen, wenn er sie mit einem Salat gesehen hatte.

„Die Herrin ist wohl alt genug für sich selbst zu entscheiden, was sie essen möchte, Gimli, mein alter Freund. Außerdem macht Fleisch nicht unbedingt stark. Meistens macht es faul und träge", und dabei zwinkerte Legolas Gimli grinsend zu, wodrauf dieser nur verächtlich schaubte. Anka hatte Legolas erst bemerkt als er neben ihr stand und sprach, umso erstaunter blickte sie nun zu ihm hinauf. Er lächelte milde ob ihres Erstaunens. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Elben sich fast lautlos bewegten. „Ich hoffe Euch später noch zu sehen, MyLady", und damit verschwand er wieder durch die mittlerweile vorhandene Menge.

Gimli grunzte, noch bevor Anka irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Ein Chameur ist er und im Kampf ein Feigling. Elben, argh. Wenn ich schon sehe, wie sie sich bewegen, wie Weiber und Tänzer!", knurrte Gimli. Man sah zwar, dass er Legolas wertschätzte, jedoch kleinere Streitigkeiten, waren auch in einer Freundschaft erlaubt. Anka lächelte bei diesen Worten, sie konnte den Zwerg nur zu gut verstehen. In diesem Moment wurde es totenstill im Raum. Anka wand sich zur Tür um den Auslöser für die plötzliche Stille zu finden. Da stand Mel und anstatt eines hier üblichen Kleides hatte sie sich ein schwarzes Minikleid angezogen, dass hier nur halb über die Oberschenkel reichte. Einige Elben wandten beschämt den Blick ab und Mel stolzierte auf mich zu.

„Na?", fragte sie mich grinsend. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und versuchte mich zu beherrschen, als ich sprach: „Mel, mit Kleid war gemeint ein hier übliches Kleid. So lang und umständlich, weißt du?", und sie zeigte an sich herunter. „Ich weiß", antwortete Mel selbstsicher, „aber keines hat mir gefallen, da ist mir der Gedanke an unsere Einkaufstüten gekommen!" Sie grinste fröhlich und nippte an einem Getränk, dass ihr ein Diener reichte. Anka drehte sich zu Gimli um, der nicht wusste ob er rot werden oder sich umdrehen sollte. Er entschied sich für eine Mischung von beidem und wandte sich von Mel ab. Im sitzenden Zustand war er etwa auf Höhe ihrer Oberschenkel.

Anka schüttelte den Kopf, so würde das nichts werden, diesen Gedanken sprach sie auch gegenüber ihrer besten Freundin aus: „Mel, bitte, du kannst hier nicht so rumlaufen. Zieh dich nochmal um, ja?" Woraufhin ihre Freundin sie nur beleidigt ansah und aus dem Raum stapfte.

_Etwas später am Abend..._

Die Situation hatte sich wieder normalisiert und Anka kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sich Feiern in Mittelerde wenig davon unterschieden, was sie von zuhause gewöhnt war. Man aß und trank in rauen Mengen und jetzt gerade wurde zum Tanz aufgespielt und viele Paare hatten sich schon auf der Tanzfläche versammelt. Sie sah den Tanzenden eine zeitlang zu und blickte dann zu ihrer Freundin, die sich mittlerweile umgezogen hatte und sie trotzdem noch ignorierte. Mel flirtete gerade mit einem gutaussehenden Menschen, der viel zu alt für sie war. Anka schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich um das Fest zu verlassen. So schön es auch war, sie brauchte Ruhe.

Da kam gerade Legolas auf sie zu und verbeugte sich abermals vor ihr. „Würdet ihr mir Ehre eines Tanzes gewähren, MyLady?" Anka seufzte, sie konnte nicht tanzen, aber das würde sie diesem Elben nicht auf die Nase binden. „Damit ihr mir noch auf den Fuß treten könnt? Danke, aber ich verzichte, ich bin ohnehin zu müde um zu tanzen." Damit lächelte sie ihn entschuldigend an und wollte sich in Bewegung Richtung Tür setzen als er sie sanft am Oberarm packte. „Keine Angst, ich werde nicht nocheinmal Eure Gesundheit gefährden", und damit führte er sie in die Mitte der Tanzenden.

Just in diesem Moment wurde eine langsame Walzermelodie angestimmt. Wie konnte das Schicksal einem so aufdringlichen Elben auch noch in die Hände spielen?, dachte Anka und seufzte, ergab sich dann aber schließlich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die andere umfasste seine Hand. Er zog sie nah an sich heran und sie wollte protestieren, aber er lächelte sie nur wissend an und sie war gewissermaßen dankbar, dass er erkannt hatte, dass sie nicht tanzen konnte.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und sie tapste relativ unbeholfen seinen eleganten Schritten hinterher. Aus einer Ecke des Raumes, in der sie Gimli vermutete, drang lautes Gelächter an ihr Ohr. Anka nahm all ihre Konzentration zusammen und versuchte der Schrittfolge gerecht zu werden, was ihr zunehmend gelang. Ihr Tanzpartner zeigte sich erstaunt über ihr Talent und lächelte sie des Öfteren aufmunternd an.

Als die Musik langsam erstarb löste sie sich von ihm und er verbeugte sich galant vor ihr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, deswegen lächelte sie nur etwas steif und machte sich dann auf den Weg den Saal zu verlassen. Legolas blieb stets an ihrer Seite.

Etwas irritiert verengte sie die Augen und musterte ihn, während sie auf den Gang hinaus trat. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, sagte er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln: „Ich dachte ich begleite Euch bis zu Eurem Gemach, damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ihr sicher und geborgen seid." Bei den letzten Worten schoss Anka's rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe und komplettierte den ungläubigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Er wollte sie bis vor die Tür bringen? Das erinnerte sie an die ganzen schnulzigen Teenie-Filme aus Amerika, wo man sich vor der Haustür noch einen Kuss gibt. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Danke, ich finde mich schon allein zurecht.", sprachs, drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte, als sie hinter sich ein komisches Geräusch vernahm. „Legolas, das ist nicht witzig", als sie das Geräusch als den Ton erkannte, den ein Schwert machte, wenn es durch Luft auf etwas zuraste. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak. Eine hässliche schwarze Kreatur hatte sich auf Legolas gestürzt und versuchte ihn zu erschlagen. Dieser schrie nur laut „ORKS!" und zog seine Dolche um sich zu verteidigen.

Aus Angst drängte sich Anka in eine dunkle Nische und wartete ab, was geschah. Immer mehr dieser schwarzen Bestien kamen aus der Dunkelheit und auch andere Kämpfer kamen aus dem Saal gestürmt, mit gezogenen Waffen. Es entwickelte sich ein reges Kampfgeschehen und sie drückte sich noch näher an die Wand. Was konnte sie tun?

Die Frage erübrigte sich, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Es war Mel, sie war in Eile aus dem Raum gestürzt und hatte sich in ihren Unterröcken verfangen. Nun lag sie zwischen den Kämpfenden und rief ihren Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sie retten würde. Ohne richtig nachzudenken stürzte Anka auf ihre Freundin zu und wich dabei einigen herumwirbelnden Schwertern aus. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin stieg sie über reglose Gestalten, eine davon war Gandalf, der mit dem Gesicht zu Boden unter ihr lag.

Doch sie konnte nicht anhalten, sie rannte weiter zu ihrer Freundin, verscheuchte die Dämonen in ihrem Kopf, als sie bei Mel ankam und sich neben die Freundin kniete. „Wir müssen weg hier, komm schon", sagte Anka, doch dann hörte sie etwas hinter sich und drehte sich um. Sie sah sich einem grässlichen Ork gegenüber, der mit erhobener Hiebwaffe hinter ihr stand, jederzeit bereit die Waffe auf das Mädchen niedersausen zu lassen.

°°°°°°°°

Pandora: Ich hab versucht es umzuformatieren. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt ein wenig angenehmer zu lesen (: Danke für die Anregung.

08.08.07 Ich musste die Story aufgrund eines technischen Defekts neustarten.

Anka


	4. Chapter 4

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 4 – Besondere Kräfte

Alles in Anka verkrampfte sich, als sie auf den Tod wartete. Die Sekunden in denen sie das grauenvolle Lächeln des Orks sah, kamen ihr wie Stunden vor. Bilder von ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden und von Mel schossen ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Mel. Sie darf nicht sterben. Ich muss sie retten.' Die Worte schienen sich von allein in ihrem Kopf zu formen und sie spürte wie sie der Wunsch nach dem Leben durchflutete und innerlich verbrannte. Sie fühlte ein warmes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut und als sie an sich herunter sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie hell leuchtete.

Der Ork über ihr wich erschrocken zurück und hielt sich die Arme vor sein hässliches Gesicht um nicht geblendet zu werden. Auch die anderen Kämpfer hatten das Licht bemerkt und hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Die Orks heulten fürchterlich auf und ergriffen die Flucht, je stärker der Schein wurde.

Anka sah auf Mel hinab, die die Augen im Schock aufgerissen hatte. Das war ihre Kraft. Und plötzlich war Anka klar was sie tun musste, es schien als würde ihr Körper schon seit ihrer Geburt die Antwort auf alle Fragen wissen. Sie erhob sich und schloss die Augen. ‚Ich will Licht. Licht überall. Das soll ein Ort des Lichts sein!', dachte sie angestrengt und auch durch geschlossene Augenlider konnte sie sehen, dass alles um sie heller wurde. Mit einem Blinzeln öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um.

Die Sterblichen waren vor Schreck erstarrt und sahen sie fassungslos an. Einige der Elben verbeugten sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor ihr. Sie dachte an Gandalf und wie sie über seinen regungslosen Körper gestiegen war. Sie sah sich suchend nach seinem Leichnam um, als sie ihn unter all den Orks fand. Sie schritt langsam auf ihn zu und wieder schien sie zu wissen, was sie tat. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

Dieser fing augenblicklich auch an zu leuchten und sich zu regen. Anka lächelte, sie hatte es geschafft und als wüsste sie nicht, wie schwach sie war, stürzte sie plötzlich. Doch bevor sie den kalten Steinboden erreichen konnte, war jemand herbeigesprungen und fing sie auf. Das letzte was sie sah, waren strahlend blaue Augen, bevor die Schwärze sie umfing.

Legolas war noch die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt über Anka Wache zu halten, während sie sich von den Strapazen des Abends erholte. Er schritt nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, während sie seelenruhig im Bett lag und schlief. Er konnte sich die Vorkommnisse des Abends nicht erklären.

Er sah zum Bett hinüber und besah sich erneut ihre schlafende Gestalt. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, ihre Gesichtszüge waren erspannt, doch sie war blasser, als noch am Tage. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein feines Lächeln und er bemerkte, wie auch er sich beruhigte. Sie war gesund und sie würde Mittelerde retten und er würde sie sehen können, ihr Lachen hören, sie beschützen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er sich schon an sie gewöhnt hatte und nicht bereit war, sie aufzugeben.

Er würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn ihr jemand etwas antat, das wusste er seit dem Kampf des vergangenen Abends, als er sie sah, den Ork anblickend, der sie töten würde. Sein Herz hatte für die Sekunde, die der Ork verweilte, ausgesetzt und sein Magen hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft. Er war unfähig gewesen, etwas zu tun, unfähig sie zu retten.

Legolas zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und wand sich erneut dem Fenster zu. Sein Herz war von solcher Zuneigung zu diesem Mädchen überflutet, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte, sie nicht sofort an einen sicheren Ort zu führen. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, was war nur mit ihm passiert? Vor ein paar Tagen noch alleiniger Herr über seine Sinne, drohte dieses Mädchen ihn konfus zu machen.

Da rührte sie sich plötzlich und schlug die Augen auf. Er kniete sich neben das Bett und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie sah ihn kurz an und blickte sich dann im Raum um. „Lebt Mel?", fragte sie so leise, dass selbst seine elbischen Ohren Probleme hatten es wahrzunehmen. „Ja, sie ist wohlauf." Sie schluckte. „Und Gandalf?"

„Er lebt", lächelte er sie an. „Und wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise und richtete wieder ihren Blick auf ihn. Legolas war erstaunt, dass sie ihn so persönlich anredete. Er beschloss diese Nähe zu nutzen um ihre Laune etwas zu bessern. Deswegen lächelte er sie an und sagte: „Nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

„Zeig sie mir", bat sie ihn. Jetzt zeigte sich das Erstaunen offen in seinem Gesicht, aber er folgte ihren Anweisungen und zog seine Tunika aus. Sein ganzer Bauch und Rücken waren mit Blutergüssen übersäht. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf das Bett und ließ es zu, dass sie ihn von hinten umarmte und sich an seinen Rücken lehnte. Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seinem Rücken und sein Körper fühlte sich auf einmal besser an, als er es die letzten 3000 Jahre getan hatte. Als er an sich herunter sah, heilten seine Blutergüsse in Rekordzeit und ihm entfuhr ein entsetztes Keuchen. Wie machte sie das?

Anka sank erschöpft zurück in ihre Kissen. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen. Sie hatte sich nach Hause geträumt und wollte zu gerne zurück in ihre Träume. Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um sich tiefer in die Decke zu kuscheln.

Legolas stand langsam vom Bett auf. Er begriff nicht, was soeben passiert war und noch weniger, warum sie ihm so sehr vertraute. Da spürte er ein sachtes Zupfen an seiner Hose und sah auf sie hinab. „Ich will nicht alleine sein", sagte sie leise und sah ihn dabei flehentlich an. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett und und streichelte sanft über ihre Haare. Sie schloss lächelnd die Augen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, sodass er sich neben sie legen musste und einen Arm um sie schlang. So schliefen sie schliesslich friedlich ein.

_Am nächsten Morgen..._

Mel war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum und sie hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht über die Kraft nachzugrübeln, die Anka entwickelt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie etwas entdeckt, was sie ihrer Freundin unbedingt erzählen musste.

Vor der Tür zu Ankas Zimmer traf sie auf Elladan, Aragorn und Gimli, die anscheinend das gleiche Ziel verfolgten. Als sie allen einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte, legte sie ihre Hand an den Türgriff um hineinzugehen, als sie von Elladan zurückgehalten wurde. „Ich würde da nicht reingehen", meinte er und verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Wieso?", fragte Mel erstaunt, sie konnte immer zu Anka hereingehen, schon seit ihrer Kindheit. „Sie ist nicht allein", meinte Elladan und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mel hob eine Augenbraue und drückte die Türklinke herunter und trat ein.

Da lag die große Heldin und schmiegte sich an einen halbnackten Elben. Dazu kam, dass das nicht irgendein Elb war, sondern Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald. Letzterer schien bei ihrem Eintreten aufgewacht zu sein und sah sie mit einem undurchdringbaren Blick an. Auch Anka regte sich und als sie die Augen aufschlug, fing sie Mel's Blick auf und gähnte gemütlich.

„Dir wurde das Bett wohl zu groß, oder wie?", fragte Mel amüsiert und grinste ihre Freundin an. Die kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück und nuschelte: „Ist doch nur Mike", und gähnte wieder. Mel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und meinte dann: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mike sich so verändert hat, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

In Ankas Kopf fing es an zu arbeiten. Sie blickte erst zu Mel und drehte sich dann langsam um. Sie sah sich blauen Augen entgegen und goldene Haare kitzelten die nackte Haut ihrer Schultern. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann schrie sie so laut sie konnte und hoffte, dass der Elb das als Zeichen verstehen würde, das Weite zu suchen. Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und sprang aus dem Bett, obgleich er nicht wusste, was gerade passierte. Sie hatte ihn doch gebeten bei ihr zu bleiben und wer war Mike? Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer, wobei er mit drei weiteren Personen zusammenstieß, die versucht hatten zu Lauschen. Das Lachen des Zwerges verfolgte ihn bis zu seinem Gemach.

Mel konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Inzwischen hatte Anka wieder aufgehört zu schreien und sah ihre Freundin beleidigt an. „Ich dachte er wäre Mike. Ich hab von Zuhause geträumt und Mike gesehen und plötzlich stand dieser Elb vor meinem Bett. Ich hab ihn gar nicht erkannt!", maulte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht, auf das mittlerweile eine gewisse Schamesröte getreten war, in den Kissen. Mel riss sich zusammen und nickte. „Ich geh dann schonmal in den Speisesaal und nehm die drei Kerle hier vor der Tür mit. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du ja nachkommen." Anka nickte und Mel verließ mit einem letzten Grinsen das Zimmer.

Anka stöhnte auf. Wieso mussten solche Sachen immer ihr passieren? Sie quälte sich aus dem immernoch warmen Bett und zog sich die Leinenhose und -tunika an. Sie wollte nicht nochmals an diesem Tage negativ auffallen. Sie band ihre Haare zu einem Kneul auf ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen, sodass nur noch eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne immer wieder hinter ihrem Ohr hervorsprang. Sie musste sich bei Legolas entschuldigen und es ihm erklären. Sie musste wohl auf ihn gewirkt haben wie eine Furie, als sie ihn mit Geschrei aus dem Zimmer warf.

Sie seufzte und trat dann aus der Tür. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges stand eine Dienerin, also nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sie nach dem Weg zum Speisesaal zu fragen. Die Dienerin sah erschreckt auf, als Anka sich räusperte. „Entschuldigung, könntet Ihr mir sagen, wie ich zum Speisesaal komme?", fragte Anka höflich. „Natürlich, Herrin. Ihr müsst diesen Gang entlang gehen und dann links. Die erste Tür zu eurer Rechten ist der Speisesaal.", besann sie sich wer vor ihr stand, nachdem sie sie ein wenig zu lang gemustert hatte. Das war die Frau, bei der der Prinz heute Nacht genächtigt hatte. Sie verbeugte sich abermals und verschwand in dem Zimmer, dass sie gerade säuberte.

Anka runzelte die Stirn. War da ein wenig Argwohn in den Augen der jungen Elbin zu sehen? Sie wusste, dass Gerüchte sich schnell verbreiteten, jedoch hoffte sie, dass es keines von heute Morgen bis über ihre Türschwelle geschafft hatte. Doch das war reichlich illusorisch, wie sie bemerkte, als sie den Speisesaal betrat und alle zu ihr aufsahen; die einen belustigt, die anderen verwirrt dreinblickend. 'Na super', dachte sie, 'jetzt weiß ganz Bruchtal dass ich blöd bin.'

Sie setzte sich Legolas gegenüber und nahm sich etwas von einer Art Haferschleim auf ihren Teller. Sie sah ihn an und hoffte, dass sie so ein Gespräch in Gang bringen konnte, doch er schien sie nicht mal annähernd wahrzunehmen. Sie aß ein paar Löffel von ihrem Haferschleim und sah dann erneut zu ihm hoch, als sie eine Ladung Haferschleim traf, die zufällig von seinem Löffel 'gerutscht' war. Er fing an zu lachen, während sie versuchte das schleimige Gemisch von ihrem Gesicht zu kratzen. Nachdem sie es fast geschafft hatte, fragte sie ihn säuerlich: „Was sollte das denn?"

Er japste immernoch nach Luft und antwortete dann so beherrscht wie möglich: „Der ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht", und setzte dabei ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. „Aha", meinte Anka und wischte sich die letzten Reste Essen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich...", begann sie, stockte aber dann. Musste sie sich jetzt überhaupt noch entschuldigen? Schließlich hatte er sich revanchiert. Naja, halb nackt durchs Schloss zu laufen, war eventuell doch ein wenig schlimmer als Haferschleim im Gesicht zu haben. Sie wurde rot, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sehr ihn seine Freunde aufgezogen hatten.

„Ja?", fragte er immernoch lächelnd. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Es tut mir leid was heute morgen geschehen ist. Ich hatte dich... äh... Euch verwechselt. Wisst ihr, ich wache selten morgens neben fremden blonden Männern auf", beendete sie ihre Ausführungen und bekam noch ein wenig mehr Farbe. Ihre Ohren brannten und ihre Wangen prickelten, ja das war zweifellos eine der peinlichsten Situationen ihres Lebens.

„Das beruhigt mich", antwortete er und seine Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig. Anka erschreckte sich fast und fragte sich, was er damit wohl meinen könnte. Doch bevor sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, sprach Gandalf: „Ich würde alle Anwesenden bitten sich heute Abend vor dem Mahl in der Bibliothek einzufinden, damit wir die Reiseroute festlegen können", worauf man einstimmig nickte oder etwas unverständliches vor sich hinbrummte. Anka tat letzteres und stützte dann ihr Kinn auf einer Hand ab und sah Legolas weiterhin an.

„Würdet Ihr vielleicht heute Nachmittag mit mir spazieren gehen?", fragte Legolas so charmant, dass sie glaubte jede andere Frau wäre sofort dahingeschmolzen. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?". Es war ihr mehr rausgerutscht, als dass es ehrlich gemeint war.

Legolas war erstaunt, so hatte bisher noch niemand auf ihn reagiert, aber dieses Mädchen war wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht gewöhnlich. „Nun, um Eurer Entschuldigung ein wenig Gehalt zu verleihen", antwortete er und lächelte verschmitzt. Dieser Satz bewirkte genau das, was Legolas beabsichtigt hatte, denn Anka lief rot an und wandte scheu den Kopf ab. Er konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen, wenn sie lächelte oder errötete.

„Nun gut", meinte sie als sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte und spürte wie Mel sie von hinten umarmte. „Komm", meinte diese und lächelte sie geheimnistuerisch an. Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Mels Zimmer.

„Du magst ihn, oder?", fragte Mel mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Freundin. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Anka so beiläufig wie möglich. Sie musste ihrer Freundin ja nicht gleich alles auf die Nase binden. „Ach nur so", Mel kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie ins Zimmer trat, weil die Sonne sie blendete. „Ich muss dir was zeigen", meinte Mel und ging um ihr Bett herum, wo eine schwarze Plastiktasche stand.

Anka runzelte die Stirn, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie so eine am Tag ihres Verschwindens bei sich gehabt hatten. „Ich hab sie letzte Nacht geholt", sagte Mel, anscheinend erkennend, was Anka dachte. „Ich war im Traum zuhause und hab einfach verschiedenes Zeug in die Tasche gepackt und als ich heute morgen aufstand da stand sie neben meinem Bett." Anka stand der Mund offen. Wie konnte das sein? Man konnte doch nichts in Träumen durch Welten mitnehmen oder etwa doch?

Doch etwas in Mels Hand, was sie aus der Tasche hervorgekramt hat, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als Mel auf ihre Hand runtersah, druckste sie ein wenig rum: „Nunja, und ich war auch bei dir zuhause. Und... mhm... ja ich dachte du willst es vielleicht bei dir haben." Sie öffnete ihre Hand und Anka nahm das zerknautschte Bild an sich und hielt ihre Tränen zurück. Sie fiel Mel um den Hals und bedankte sich. Danach rannte sie in Windeseile in ihr Zimmer.

Sie zitterte als sie vorsichtig über das Bild strich. Es zeigte sie mit ihrem besten Freund Mike. Sie wusste nichts zu denken und konnte nicht beschreiben, wie dankbar sie Mel dafür war. Einige Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und ihr Herz schien vor Schmerz zerbrechen zu wollen. Er schien so fern, obgleich sie ihn jetzt gebraucht hätte, mit seinen guten Ratschlägen und seiner positiven Art.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Anka wischte schnell ihre Tränen fort. Sie hatte vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren und als sie aus dem Fenster sah, war die Sonne ein ganzes Stück weiter gewandert und zeigte an, dass es wohl Nachmittag sein musste. Sie schluckte nocheinmal gegen die immer wieder aufbegehrenden Tränen und versuchte sich an einem fröhlichen „Herein", woran sie kläglich zu scheitern schien.

Legolas trat herein und sah, dass sie geweint hatte, fand den Augenblick aber denkbar schlecht um sie darauf anzusprechen. Er sah, wie sie ein Bild unter ihr Kopfkissen legte und sich dann lächelnd vor ihn stellte. „Wolen wir?", fragte sie, um ihre Fassung sichtlich bemüht. „Natürlich", damit bot er ihr einen Arm an und führte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus.


	5. Chapter 5

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 5 – Eine große Reise.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", meinte Anka lächelnd, nachdem sich Legolas neben sie auf die schmale Bank im Garten Bruchtals gesetzt hatte. Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile schweigend durch den Garten spaziert, als Anka eine Sitzbank mit Blick auf einen ruhig vor sich hinplätschernden Brunnen entdeckt hatte. „Nun. Dieser Garten gewinnt durch Euch noch an Schönheit", meinte Legolas lächelnd und konnte sich den Seitenblick auf sie nicht verkneifen, der ihm offenbarte, dass sie rot wurde.

Er hatte sich bei ihrem gemeinsamen Spaziergang so an ihrer Nähe berauscht, dass er nicht umhin kam, sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte, den sie eingeschlugen. Doch eine Frage quälte ihn und er musste wissen, wie es um sie stand. „Ist dieser Mike Euer Mann oder Verlobter?", er lächelte unsicher, ob er ihr eine so persönliche Frage stellen durfte, doch sie lachte nur laut auf als Antwort. „Oh nein, er ist mein guter Freund. Nicht mehr!", meinte sie fröhlich. „Habt Ihr denn niemanden? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass eine junge Frau wie Ihr keine Verehrer hat."

Kaum merklich verfinsterte sich Ankas Gesicht, als sie sprach: „Nun, ja, ich hatte jemanden. Aber er zog es vor mit einer anderen Frau das Weite zu suchen." Damit hatte Legolas einen wunden Punkt getroffen, sie war noch immer verbittert über diesen treulosen Mann, der ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. Als Legolas keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen und sie nur still ansah, fuhr sie fort. „Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen. Eines Tages kam er und hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht mehr mit mir leben könnte. Das war vor zwei Monaten." Sie seufzte und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Brunnen zu, der seiner Umgebung eine friedliche Atmosphäre verlieh. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und sah ihn an.

Er umfasste ihr Gesicht und näherte sich ihr, sodass nur wenige Millimeter ihre Nasenspitzen trennten. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Euch noch einmal jemand weh tut", sagte er und wollte sie küssen, als er ein Geräusch vernahm und zurückschrak. Auch sie hatte es gehört und drehte sich nach der Ursache um. Da hörten sie einen nahen Busch rascheln und eine junge Frauenstimme, die Anka sehr bekannt vorkam, kreischen: „Wah... Lass das... Glorfindel."

Ankas Augen vergrößerten sich in ihrem Erkennen und sie wollte die zwei Liebenden stellen, als Legolas sie sanft am Arm wegzog und sie wieder durch den Garten stapften. „Eure Freundin ist sehr umtriebig, wie mir scheint.", ergriff Legolas das Wort, als er Ankas innere Wut erkannt hatte. „Tut sie das etwa öfter?", fragte diese gereizt und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Freundin. So konnte das alles nicht weitergehen. „Nun, wie ich gehört habe, übt der Beraterstab Elronds eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf sie aus.", er lachte leise, als er ihr geschocktes Gesicht betrachtete. Sie seufzte und ließ sich gegen die Ballustrade sinken, die sie soeben erreicht hatten.

Legolas kniete sich vor sie und sah sie an. Niemand hatte ein Wort darüber verloren, was eben fast geschehen wäre. Anka sah sich, wie in letzter Zeit sehr oft, Legolas strahlend blauen Augen gegenüber. Sie seufzte, dieser Zwischenfall hatte die verwirrenden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt, die sich jetzt wieder einschlichen. Wie sollte das nur enden? Legolas versuchte zu erraten, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte sie bedrängt, das wusste er, aber war es nur Einbildung gewesen, dass er Zuneigung in ihren Augen erkannt hatte? Er musste Gewissheit haben, deswegen setzte er zögernd zum Sprechen an.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch bedrängt habe", und dabei versuchte er ihren Blick aufzufangen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm zuhörte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr durch diesen Vorfall ein falsches Bild von mir bekommt. Ich mag Euch sehr, doch ich werde nichts wagen, wozu Ihr mir nicht Eure Zustimmung gebt." Sie lachte leise. Er hätte sie fast geküsst und immernoch sprach er mit ihr wie mit einer Fremden. Sie sah in den Himmel und stand dann auf. „Nenn mich einfach Anka, okay? Wir sollten zurückgehen, die Besprechung dürfte bald anfangen."

Legolas lächelte leicht und bot ihr abermals seinen Arm an, in den sie sich freudig einhakte und sie gingen zurück zur Bibliothek, wo die Besprechung stattfinden sollte.

Sie waren die Ersten und deswegen setzten sie sich in zwei Stühle die nebeneinander standen und warteten auf die anderen Teilnehmer. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Leute hinzu, bis nur noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Als Mel den Raum betrat, wurde sie von Anka scharf gemustert und setzte sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte zerzaustes Haar und ihr T-shirt hatte einige Grasflecken. Einige Minuten später trat auch Glorfindel ein. Anka erkannte ihn an den ähnlichen Grasflecken und den ebenfalls zerzausten Haaren.

Bevor Gandalf das Wort ergreifen konnte, fragte Anka Mel auf italienisch: „Ist das notwendig?" Mel zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete gespielt unwissend: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Alle Anwesenden verfolgten den Dialog, obgleich sie kein Wort verstanden.

„Ich meine, dass du dich durch halb Bruchtal fickst!", Anka wurde aggressiver und als Mel antworten wollte, schnitt sie ihr das Wort ab. „Du kennst den Typen doch gar nicht! Hast du denn kein bisschen Ehrgefühl mehr im Leib?! Lässt du dich jetzt von jedem dahergelaufnen Typen in den Busch zerren?!", bei dem letzten Satz war Anka wieder ins Deutsche gewechselt und der angesprochene Elb wurde purpurrot.

„Aber du, Madame! Hätte Findelchen nicht wieder angefangen mich zu kitzeln, hättest du das andere Spitzohr geküsst!", kreischte Mel, die bei den Anschuldigen gegen sie aufgesprungen war. Anka wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie entschied sich für Ersteres und brachte unter Prusten hervor: „Du nennst ihn Findelchen?"

Mel vergaß ihren Ärger und wurde genauso purpurrot wie 'Findelchen'. „Ich.hasse.dich.", zischte sie Anka entgegen, aber die hörte sie nicht, weil sie noch immer einen Lachkrampf hatte. Währendessen starrten alle Anwesenden die zwei Mädchen oder gegebenenfalls auch ihre Begleiter an. Derweil wussteLegolas nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Mussten diese Mädchen ihre Streitereien hier austragen?

Plötzlich stimmte auch Mel in Ankas Lachen mit ein. Jetzt starrten alle Mel an und konnten den Sinneswandel, den sie durchgangen hatte, nicht nachvollziehen. Mel setzte sich grinsend wieder. Dann stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände auf und sah Anka an und wechselte erneut ins Italienische.

„Ich hatte also Recht", meinte sie grinsend zu ihrer Freundin, „du magst ihn." „Ein wenig", meinte Anka lächelnd, „und du magst Findelchen?" Der Angesprochene drehte bei der Erwähnung seines Spitznamens den Kopf, obgleich er den Zusammenhang nicht erfassen konnte. „Er ist ganz nett", gab Mel zu.

Gandalf räusperte sich. „Könnten wir nun beginnen?", fragte er und alle Anwesenden nickten. „Ich habe es letztes Mal versäumt die beteiligten Damen und Herren vorzustellen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das nachholen. Dies zu meiner Linken ist König Aragorn von Gondor mit seiner Frau Arwen. Dies ist Eomer von Rohan, Gimli Gloins Sohn, Frodo Beutlin, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, Elrond, Herr dieses Hauses, die Herrin Galadriel aus Lorien mit ihrem Wächter Haldir von Lorien, Elladan und Elrohir, Söhne Elronds, sowie Glorfindel, Berater Elronds und mich nennt man Gandalf, den Weißen. Nun müssten sich nur noch die zwei Damen vorstellen", und damit lächelte er aufmunternd Mel und Anka zu.

Mel seufzte und sagte dann: „Melanie Isabell" Anka trat ihr gegen das Schienbein und es kam noch ein zögerliches „Patrizia" hinterher. „Jetzt du aber auch alle Namen", zischte sie ihr zu. Anka grinste und sprach langsam und deutlich: „Anna-Katharina Elisabeth Luna-Marie. Wie du siehst, habe ich nicht solche großen Probleme meinen Namen auszusprechen."

„Du heißt ja auch nicht Patrizia", gab Mel schnippisch zurück. „Weißt du was mich wundert? Einige hier Anwesenden müssten doch schon längst tot oder eher nach Westen gesegelt sein. Oder hab ich da was verpasst?" Mel runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihre Fragen laut aussprach.

Anka derweil hatte nicht darauf geachtet, was Mel sagte und besah sich einige Anwesenden genauer. Bis sie plötzlich einen Lachanfall bekam. „Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Mel irritiert und sah ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an. „Hast du was getrunken oder geraucht?" Anka lachte nur weiter und bedeutete ihrer Freundin mit einer Handbewegung sich Haldir näher anzusehen.

Mel runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich besagtem Elb zu. 'Okay, er sieht schwul aus... aber was meint sie? Oh...' Gerade hatte sie die bunten Perlen in seinen Zöpfen entdeckt und erinnerte sich an eine ihrer vielen Shoppingtouren durch Frankfurt. Genau solche Perlen hatte Anka ihr damals auch andrehen wollen, mit dem Argument, dass Frau das heutzutage so tragen würde. Mel stimmte in Ankas Lachen mit ein, die sich immernoch nicht beruhigt hatte.

Haldir wurde langsam etwas ärgerlich. Diese Gören lachten anscheinend über ihn und hielten es nicht für nötig ihn darüber aufzuklären, was sie so belustigte. Mel bemerkte seinen kritischen Blick und versuchte die Situation zu retten: „Es tut mir leid, meine Freundin hat manchmal solche Anfälle. Sie hat die bunten Perlen in Euren Haaren bemerkt und es gab in unserer Welt einen lustigen Vorfall mit solchen Perlen.", sie hatte besser nicht erwähnt, dass er damit äußerst... schwul aussah.

Haldir hob eine Augenbraue nickte jedoch und Anka beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Sie wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augen, zwinkerte Mel zu und wandte sich dann ebenfalls an Haldir: „Es tut mir leid, wenn bei Euch der Eindruck entstanden ist, ich würde mich über Euch lustig machen. Das war nicht meine Absicht." Doch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und die Miene ihres Gegenübers wurde nur bedingt freundlicher.

„Nun, Ihr habt gefragt, warum einige Personen noch in diesen Gefilden weilen, Herrin Melanie", fing Gandalf an und bannte damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Es ist so, dass wir kurz nach dem Ringkrieg von der Prophezeiung erfuhren. Deswegen sind die meisten hier geblieben."

„Kann man diese Prophezeiung mal lesen oder hören? Ich wüsste nur allzugern was dort steht", sagte Anka und versuchte möglichst ernst zu klingen, obwohl ihr Körper vor Lachen immernoch zitterte. Das war ein ernstes Thema, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte sich nicht von der Erinnerung an diesen längst vergangenen Tag losreissen.

Gandalf kramte ein Stück Pergament aus seinem weiten Mantel und strich es glatt, danach begann er mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen:

„Zwei Mädchen kommen,

in Not und Krieg,

mit unsterblicher Gabe gezeichnet,

das Schicksal zu wenden.

Wenn Schatten und Licht vereint,

der Kreislauf der Erde sich wendet.

Der Stand der Sonne entscheidet,

über das Gelingen der Mission."

Als er geendet hatte, warfen sich Mel und Anka einen Blick zu und lachten los. „Nicht sehr poetisch der Mensch, der das entworfen hat", meinte Anka grinsend. „Was heißt eigentlich unsterbliche Gabe?", fragte Mel etwas verdutzt und sah ihre Freundin an. „Naja, wahrscheinlich, dass solange wir die Kräfte haben, wir keinen natürlichen Tod sterben."

„Eure Kräfte werden niemals schwinden. Ihr seid unsterblich", meinte Gandalf einfühlsam, woraufhin er von Mel nur einen Das-glaubst-du-doch-selbst-nicht-Blick erntete. „Ich glaub eh nicht, dass wir das überleben, von daher dürfte uns das ersteinmal egal sein", meinte Anka und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist immer so optimistisch", stöhnte Mel und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Mel? Denk mal nach. Wir zwei gegen irgendsoein Heer oder so nen irren Psychopathen. Du ergreifst wahrscheinlich die Flucht und ich versuchs mit dem alten Bratpfannentrick." Daraufhin musste Mel grinsen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Schwester", gab sie dann zu.

„Ja und wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen und so? Müssen wir nach Mordor? Da ist es aber so dreckig. Oder gehen wir nach Gondor? Rohan? Lorien?", fragte Mel neugierig Gandalf, der über ihre plötzliche Anteilnahme an dem Projekt sehr überrascht schien.

„Nun. Als erstes muss man Gefährten festlegen, die mit Euch reisen. Und dann würde ich vorschlagen begleitet ihr König Aragorn zurück nach Gondor, dort, sagt man, ist der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung. Danach werdet ihr nach Rohan reiten, denn dort sind in letzter Zeit seltsame Todesfälle ans Licht gekommen, die wahrscheinlich mit der Prophezeiung in Zusammenhang stehen. Und letztendlich gilt es Düsterwald zu verteidigen, wo König Thranduil sich einer Übermacht von dunklen Kreaturen gegenüber sieht. Die Machströmungen gehen allerdings von Mordor aus, da habt Ihr Recht, Herrin.", meinte dieser dann und erntete von Mel einen angewiderten Blick.

„Nach Düsterwald geh ich nicht, wenn Thranduil wirklich so komisch ist, wie es bei uns heißt.", meinte sie dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anka lachte: „Meinst du die Geschichten, dass er rohe Kanninchen isst und seine Bediensteten an den Ohren aufhängt?!" Bei diesen Worten bildete sich auf Legolas Stirn eine steile Falte. „Sowas erzählt man sich in Eurer Welt?", fragte er ungläubig und Mel nickte.

„Nun, ich kann Euch versichern, Herrin, dass mein Vater soetwas nicht tut", meinte er dann und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen. „Wir werden sehen", war ihr letztes Wort, bevor Gandalf fragte, wer als Reisegefährten mitkommen würde.

Legolas, Gimli, die vier Hobbits, Elladan und Elrohir und Gandalf erklärten sich sofort bereit. Dass Eomer, Aragorn und Arwen mitkamen, war ja schon beschlossene Sache. Als alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren und man sich geeinigt hatte, dass man in drei Tagen losreiten würde, gingen alle gemeinsam zum Abendmahl.

Mittlerweile machten sich die umstehenden Elben und Menschen nur noch wenig daraus, diese fremdartigen Frauen zu betrachten, die in Hosen und kurzen Hemden durch Bruchtal wandelten. Man hatte sich an den Anblick gewöhnt und nahm sie kaum noch wahr, zudem die wenigsten wussten, wer sie waren. Man hörte munkeln, dass sie sich glorreich gegen den Orkangriff am letzten Abend gewehrt hatten, aber daran konnte kaum einer glauben, wenn man sich diese zierlichen Gestalten betrachtete.

Anka wunderte sich langsam ob Abendessen im Hause Elronds immer so abliefen. Wie am vergangenen Abend war ein Buffet aufgetragen worden und man tanzte. Heute hatte man die Reisegefährten an einen Tisch gesetzt und nach dem Essen lauschte man den elbischen Sängern, die Lieder vortrugen. Gimli brummte vor sich hin und meinte dann an die zwei Mädchen gewandt: „Könnt ihr singen? Ich ertrage dieses elbische Gesäusel nicht länger. Ich denke doch, dass eure Lieder ein wenig spannender sind, als diese Melodramen."

Alle anwesenden Nicht-Elben nickten zustimmend und auch die Elben zeigten Interesse an der Idee, die zwei Fremdländerinnen singen zu lassen. Anka warf währenddessen einen skeptischen Blick zu Mel. Singen sollten sie?! Ausgerechnet das, was Anka so gern vermied. Mel nickte begeistert. Wieder mal ein Moment um sich selbst großartig zu inszenieren, dachte Anka. Mel stand gleich auf und stellte sich vor ihr gespanntes Publikum. Da sie keine Begleitmelodie hatte, legte sie einfach eine ohrenbetäubende Runde „Maneater" von Nelly Furtado hin. Die Anwesenden klatschten, auch wenn sie wohl nichtmal zwei Worte verstanden hatten, aber man gewöhnte sich wohl langsam an diese komischen Sprachen.

Als Mel wieder am Tisch saß und freudestrahlend mit Arwen über das Singen philosophierte, sah Gimli Anka prüfend an. „Und ihr, Herrin? Könnt Ihr auch etwas vortragen?" Anka sah sich ein wenig in die Enge getrieben und versuchte Ausreden zu finden. „Nun, Herr Zwerg. Ich glaube, jeder, dem sein Hörsinn wichtig ist, wird es vermeiden wollen, dass ich singe.", meinte sie lächelnd, doch der Zwerg ließ sich nicht beirren. „Warum sollte er? Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt eine wunderschöne Stimme." Anka stammelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, als Elrond das Wort ergriff: „Traut Euch ruhig, Herrin, hier darf jeder seiner Kunst freien Lauf lassen."

'Na super', dachte Anka und stand auf um sich auch an den Platz zu stellen, welchen Mel gewählt hatte. Sie durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis fieberhaft nach einem Lied, von dem sie den Text noch kannte. Sie fand eins, atmete nocheinmal tief ein und setzte dann vorsichtig an:

„Für diese Welt da scheint mein Leben  
Von Schmerz und Leiden stets verschont  
Und niemand wagt es zu erahnen,  
Dass hier ein finst'rer Schatten wohnt

Dass in der Hülle, die da scheint  
Als ob nur Freude ihr entspringt  
Ein schwarzes Loch stets um sich greift  
Eine Seele um's Überleben ringt

Doch irgendwo in finst'rer Nacht  
Scheint ein Stern für mich in seiner Pracht  
Er scheint für mich, für all mein Leid  
Und träumt wie ich von Geborgenheit

Was ist es was mich dazu bringt  
Sobald Menschen mich umringen  
Und Wörter wie aus Strömen fließen  
In eine Rolle mich zu zwingen

[...

Doch irgendwo in finst'rer Nacht  
Scheint ein Stern für mich in seiner Pracht  
Er weint für mich, für all mein Leid  
Und träumt wie ich von Zärtlichkeit"

[L'ame Immortelle – Stern

Während des Singens hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, weil sie die Menschen vor sich nicht betrachten wollte. Es herrschte völlige Stille in der großen Halle und sie konnte ihr eigenes Herz schlagen hören. Dann hörte sie Mel seufzen und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Anka lächelte kläglich und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Gimli grunzte: „Das ist wahrlich etwas anderes als diese Gesäusel", und stieß mit einem Menschen an. Schnell entstanden wieder Gespräche und keiner sprach mehr darüber, was eben geschehen war.

Nur Legolas, der Anka gegenüber saß, musterte sie aufmerksam. Anka bemerkte zwar seinen Blick, hielt aber Ihren gesenkt. Dann spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer, die sie auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und blickte ihn an. „Ich wünschte, dein Herz wäre ohne Schmerz", sagte er leise. Sie lächelte schwach und blickte an ihm vorbei aus einem Fenster in die Schwärze der Nacht.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine verhüllte Gestalt trat ein. Anka hielt die Luft an. Das konnte doch nicht sein...

°°°°°°°°

Ich hab den Dialog jetzt mal nicht ins Italienische übersetzt. Dauerndes Scrollen zur Übersetzung finde ich störend. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 6 – Überraschender Besuch

Anka starrte die Person an, die gerade durch die Tür getreten war. Mel japste nach Luft und war augenscheinlich genauso erschrocken. Die Person nahm die Kapuze ihres Mantels ab und kurze blonde Haare und blaue Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

Anka sprang auf und rannte auf Mike zu, der sie in die Arme schloss. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende und er lachte leise. „Ich bin kein Geist und auch nicht tot, du kannst mich wieder loslassen, Süße.", meinte er und Anka ließ langsam von ihm ab.

Mel stand inzwischen hinter Anka und druckste ein wenig rum. „Hi Mike", meinte sie und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Er hob die Augenbrauen und quittierte diese Begrüßung mit einem Grinsen. „Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Anka, die noch immer total aufgelöst war.

„Du hast mich gestern im Traum erreicht und ja…. da ich dachte, ihr braucht eventuell mal mentale Unterstützung und noch ein paar Sachen, die euch ganz nützlich sein könnten, bin ich hergekommen." Mike lächelte und stelle einen schwarzen Sack neben sich, der ziemlich gefüllt aussah. „Aber wir müssten doch tot sein", murmelte Anka und Mike lachte wieder.

„Nein, ihr seid nur verschwunden. Aber du weißt doch, ich kann meine Mädels nicht alleine lassen." Jetzt fing auch Anka an zu grinsen und ließ sich von der Wiedersehensfreude mitreissen, anstatt darüber zu grübeln, wie das möglich war.

„Was hast du uns mitgebracht?", fragte Mel, während sie aufgeregt neben ihm hin und her hüpfte. Mit einem weiteren Lachen öffnete er den Sack und holte ein Schwert heraus, dass er Anka reichte.

„Wow, mein Schwert.", meinte diese begeistert und umfasste das Katana (Samurai Schwert) mit beiden Händen. „Und was hast du für mich?", fragte Mel aufgeregt. Mike zog ein zweites Schwert heraus und übergab es Mel. Es war kürzer als Ankas, aber genauso reich verziert. „Toll, ein Schwert", meinte Mel enttäuscht. Mike grinste wieder und holte zwei Stangen Zigaretten aus dem Sack.

Der freudige Glanz trat wieder in Mel's Augen, als sie ihre Stange entgegennahm. Sie sprang hoch und fiel Mike um den Hals, was bei ihrer Größe Akrobatik gleichkam, denn Mike war mit seinen fast zwei Metern gute zwei Kopf größer als sie. Anka grinste und nahm auch ihre Stange entgegen und wunderte sich, dass sie noch gar nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte zu rauchen. Sie wunderte sich aber nur kurz, denn in dem Stress des gestrigen Tages, konnte man soetwas immerhin mal vergessen.

Als Mel Mike wieder losgelassen hatte, holte er noch ein verpacktes Paket hervor und übergab es Anka. „Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, du darfst es auch erst an deinem Geburtstag öffnen", meinte er lächelnd. „Aber mein Geburtstag ist doch erst in zwei Tagen.", meinte diese verwundert, „Gib es mir doch dann."

„Ich kann nicht solange bleiben", antwortete er mit Bedauern. „Ich muss noch heute Nacht wieder zurück." Ankas plötzlich entstandene Freude sank wieder gegen Null. Sie hatten nur so wenig gemeinsame Zeit.

„Ich muss noch mit dir über etwas reden, okay?", fragte sie und schluckte ihren Ärger über die nur kurze Zusammenkunft runter. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und lächelte. „Ich weiß, über was du mit mir bereden willst. Was immer dein Herz dir sagt, tu es. Ich kann dir keine Vorschriften machen und du solltest sie dir auch von niemand anderem auferlegen lassen.", damit schritt er an ihr vorbei auf den immernoch völlig perplexen Legolas zu.

Die anderen Anwesenden schienen sich wieder aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, in der sie das Schauspiel dieser drei Menschen beobachtet hatten. Legolas schluckte und straffte seine Schultern, denn er stand selten Menschen gegenüber, die deutlich stärker und größer als er waren.

Mike ging einmal um ihn herum und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Danach blieb er vor ihm stehen und senkte sein Haupt, damit die zwei Männer auf ungefähr einer Höhe waren. „Was stehst du hier so? Hälst du es nicht für nötig fremde Männer von ihr fern zu halten? Ich hätte sie auch töten können", bluffte er ihn an.

„Wenn die Wachen Euch vorbeiliessen, seid Ihr keine Gefahr.", meinte Legolas und keine Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Mike lachte auf: „Ohja, die Wachen. Sie liegen unten bewusstlos. Wenn Ihr immer so leichtgläubig seid, Herr Elb, dann würde ich Euch raten, Euch in einem Zimmer einzuschliessen und nie wieder herauszukommen."

Schneller als ein menschliches Auge hätte blinzeln können, hatte Legolas seinen Bogen gegriffen und einen Pfeil eingespannt. Dieser richtete sich nun genau auf Mikes Nase. Jener hatte dafür nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. „Das ist schon eher das, was ich von Euch erwarte." und neigte sich noch ein Stück herunter, sodass die Pfeilspitze nur wenige Milimeter von seiner Nase entfernt war. Alle Anwesenden hielten die Luft an und Anka hatte ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Ich gebe Euch Anka in Obhut und sollte ihr irgendetwas geschehen, egal ob von Eurer Seite oder von jemand anderem, schwöre ich, ich schneide Euch die Ohren ab und hänge Euch kopfüber an der Decke auf.", sagte Mike leise und wandte sich von ihm ab. Legolas ließ den Bogen sinken, hielt ihn aber noch fest in der Hand, damit er ihn, sollte es nötig sein, erneut gegen den Eindringling erheben konnte.

Mike schritt langsamen Schrittes auf Glorfindel zu, dessen Augen sich kaum merklich weiteten, vor Schrecken. Dieser Hüne war den Anwesenden allgemein nicht geheuer. Plötzlich sprang Gimli zwischen Mike und Glorfindel und hielt seine Axt zum Angriff bereit. „Was denkt Ihr eigentlich, wer Ihr seid.", protestierte er und plusterte sich zu einer stattlichen Größe von ca. 1,20 m auf.

Mike hob erneut eine Augenbraue und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Wesen vor ihm herunter. „Jemand, vor dem Ihr Euch fürchten solltet, Herr Zwerg", und er packte ihn am Fuß, sodass die Axt Gimli aus den Händen fiel und klirrend auf den Boden krachte. Besagter Zwerg war kurze Zeit vor Schreck erstarrt, und versuchte sich jetzt strampelnd wieder dem Boden zu nähern, zu dem er momentan mehr Abstand hatte, als bei seiner Körpergröße üblich.

Mel grinste über den Anblick des kopfüber hängenden Zwerges und erschrak, als sie erneut Legolas leise, jedoch sehr durchdringende Stimme vernahm. „Lasst ihn herunter", forderte dieser. Mike folgte dieser Anordnung und setzte den Zwerg vorsichtig ab, der daraufhin auf allen vieren zu seiner Axt krabbelte.

Mike setzte seinen Weg ungestört fort, bis er direkt vor Glorfindel stand. Auch dieser war kleiner als er und zuckte ein wenig zurück, als er ihn anknurrte: „Und du, mein liebes Spitzohr, solltest um dein Leben fürchten. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du nocheinmal meine Verlobte anfasst, warst du die längste Zeit deines Lebens unsterblich."

Mel hinter ihnen fing an zu kichern, als sie sich die geschockten Gesichter betrachtete, die bei Mikes Worten entstanden waren. „Verlobte?", japste Glorfindel und Mike setzte sein triumphierendstes Lächeln auf, als er wieder zu den zwei Mädchen ging.

„So ihr zwei. Machts gut, ich denke ich werde mal wieder zu Euch stoßen, wenn ihr mich braucht, oder", und dabei sah er zurück zu den zwei Elben, „etwas schief laufen sollte."

Mel umarmte ihn, anders als am Anfang, stürmisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann wandte er sich an Anka, die ihn ebenfalls umarmte. „Und dir wünsch ich einen schönen 19. Geburtstag." Damit lösten sie sich voneinander und Mike schlenderte wieder Richtung Tür, als Anka etwas auffiel.

„Wie bist du hier hergekommen?", rief sie ihm hinterher und er drehte sich nur halb zu ihr um. „Denk daran, was dir am wichtigsten ist." Und damit verschwand er durch die Gänge hindurch in die Dunkelheit.

Es herrschte absolute Stille in der Halle. Die zwei Mädchen jedoch grinsten sich vergnügt an, deponierten ihre Geschenke in einer Nische und setzten sich dann wieder an den Tisch. Daraufhin lösten sich auch die anderen aus der Starre und gingen zurück an ihre Plätze, interessiert daran zu erfahren, wer der Fremde war.

Nur Glorfindel stand immernoch wie gelähmt an dem Fleck, an dem Mike ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Doch dann stürmte er irgendwelche Flüche murmelnd aus dem Raum. Derweil hatten Mel und Anka sich jeweils einen vollen Weinbecher geschnappt und stießen an. „Auf den besten Mann im Universum", meinte Anka grinsend. „Auf meinen geilen Verlobten", fügte Mel hinzu.

Gimli grunzte vor sich hin: „Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?!" Anka verschluckte sich am Wein und bekam darauf einen Hustanfall. Mel lachte: „Nun Herr Zwerg, dafür, dass auch ihr den richtigen Moment zur Verteidigung verpasst habt, kann man ihm keinen Vorwurf machen."

Gimli nuschelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart und drehte sich weg. Legolas saß erneut Anka gegenüber, welche ihn unschuldig angrinste. „Wir mir scheint, hasst dein Freund mich", meinte er dann und nahm selbst einen Schluck Wein. „Oh nein, er mag dich.", meinte Anka daraufhin lächelnd, „ansonsten hätte er dir gedroht, dir das Rückgrat zu brechen und dich ausbluten zu lassen."

Wieder bildete sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. „Sehr charmant.", meinte er und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein. Anka grinste und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Nun passe ich also auf dich auf. Und ich werde meine Aufgabe gut machen. Schließlich habe ich auch Angst um meine Ohren.", meinte er zwinkernd.

„Ist mir auch schon oft passiert.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Aber du hast doch deine Ohren noch", meinte er verwundert. Anka grinste innerlich und behielt ihre lässige Miene bei, als sie meinte: „Sind des Öfteren nachgewachsen."

„WAAAAAS", fragten alle gleichzeitig am Tisch. Da konnte Anka sich nicht mehr halten und brach in Lachen aus. Der Schockmoment ging vorüber und alle wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen zu. Sie grinste noch immer und zwinkerte Legolas zu. „Ne, quatsch. Das würde er nie tun."

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte dieser und die Verwunderung zeigte sich immer deutlicher in seinen Zügen. „Weil ich ihm sonst die Ohren abschneide.", meinte sie grinsend. „Ihr seid babarisch."

„Sagte der, der mit zwei Dolchen rumläuft und noch einen Bogen bei sich hat. FREAK!", sagte sie und hob dabei eine Augenbraue. „Bitte was?", der Elb ihr gegenüber wurde immer verwirrter und bald würde er sich wohl ganz unelbisch die Haare rupfen. „Ach nix", meinte sie deswegen und drehte ihren Kopf zu Mel, die gerade ein Gespräch mit Gimli führte.

„Warum trägt man denn in eurer Welt Metall durch Körperglieder?", fragte dieser erstaunt, als er die Piercings an Mels Ohren sah. „Das ist eine Auszeichnung für besonders mutige Kriegerinnen.", meinte sie grinsend und sah wie der Zwerg seine Stirn in Falten zog. Es war einfach zu drollig, um es mitanzuschauen. „Dann muss Herrin Katharina aber sehr mutig sein.", meinte der Zwerg dann mit einem Blick auf Anka.

Mel lachte los und Anka lief bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot an. „Man trägt das als Schmuck, Herr Zwerg. Lasst Euch von diesem Mädchen keine Lügengeschichten auftischen." Mel zog beleidigt eine Schnute, aber ihr Grinsen konnte sie nicht lange verbergen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man sich deswegen Schmerzen zufügen lässt", Gimli runzelte immernoch die Stirn. „Es tut gar nicht weh", meinte Anka dann beruhigend und hielt dem kleinen Rotbart ihr Ohr hin. Dieser befühlte vorsichtig die Metallstifte, die durch ihr Ohr gerammt zu sein schienen.

„Das soll nicht weh tun?", meinte er zweifelnd, aber als er Anka und Mels Lächeln sah, wünschte er sich, nicht gefragt zu haben. „Nun, werter Herr Zwerg. Wir können es Euch an euren Ohren demonstrieren wenn ihr wollt." Der Zwerg schnaubte empört. „Ich bin doch keine Frau!"

Wieder grinsten die zwei Mädchen sich an. „Das tragen auch Männer. Falls ihr es nicht bemerkt haben solltet, trug mein werter Verlobter auch einen Ring durchs Ohr.", meinte Mel lächelnd. „Und das ist nicht die einzige Stelle.", fügte sie noch verschmitzt hinzu und der Zwerg lief rot an. „Mel, bitte...", meinte Anka flehentlich, aber eine Sekunde später, war ihr klar, dass das die falsche Stragie war. „Du weißt das doch, du hast es doch gesehen." Anka stieg eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht. „Mel... Hör bitte auf.", meinte sie unter Beherrschung ihrer Gesichtsfarbe. „Ich bitte dich du hast ihn doch auch schonmal..." „HÖR AUF VERDAMMT!", schrie Anka mit geschlossenen Augen und so rot wie eine Tomate. Der ganze Saal hatte sich ihnen zu gewandt und Mel brachte nur noch ein leises „Ups" heraus.

Anka atmete tief ein und tief aus und wiederholte diese Prozedur bis ihre Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, blickte sie in das amüsierte Gesicht von Legolas. In diesem Moment überkam sie der Wunsch ihm eine runterzuhauen. Sie unterdrückte dieses Bedürfnis und verließ wortlos den Raum.

Als Legolas später am Abend nocheinmal auf seinen Balkon herausgetreten war, hörte er eine leise Stimme, die ein trauriges Lied sang. Er blickte nach oben und sah Anka in einem weißen Nachtgewand auf ihrem Balkon stehen. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, aber als er den Tönen weiterhin lauschte, konnte er es nicht mehr. Sie sang von Sehnsucht und Trauer, sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Wenn er ihr nur ihre Schmerzen nehmen könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Anka beim ersten Licht des Tages auf und stand zügig auf. Sie zog sich eine Jeans und ein Tank Top an und packte dann ihr Schwert. Mel erwartete sie bereits vor ihrer Tür, auch wenn sie recht verschlafen wirkte. Ihr Schwarz-blonden Haare waren in einem Zopf gebändigt worden und sie konnte ihre schönen grünen Augen kaum offenhalten. Trotzdem machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz, der direkt an den Garten anschloss und zu dieser Uhrzeit noch leer war, denn Frühstück würde es erst in ein oder zwei Stunden geben.

Sie zogen ihre Schwerter und stellten sich gegenüber. Dann begannen sie mit dem Training, wie sie es schon zuhause oft getan hatten. Das Schwertergeklirr zog immer mehr Schaulustige an, die sich auf Bänken am Rande des Übungsplatzes niederließen und gespannt den Kampf der Mädchen beobachteten.

Mel war schon des öfteren an diesem Morgen im Dreck gelandet und ihr rann der Schweiß von der Stirn, immerhin trainierten sie schon fast zwei Stunden. Sie blickte zu Anka hinauf, die ihr lächelnd mal wieder eine helfende Hand reichte, um aufzustehen. Sie zeigte selbst nach diesem anstrengenden Morgentraining keinerlei Ermüdungserscheinungen, ihre Haare waren ordentlich zusammengebunden und auf ihrer Kleidung war nicht ein Dreckkorn zu erblicken.

Mel seufzte, sie hatte es ja auch noch nicht einmal geschafft, Anka auf den Boden zu befördern. Nichtmal ins Straucheln kam sie. Das war einfach ihr Element und darin konnte sie wohl keiner schlagen. Mel stand auf und setzte sich ein wenig weiter auf einen Grasfleck und rieb sich ihre gepeinigten Glieder.

„Ist das Training schon beendet?", fragte ihre Freundin lächelnd. „Such dir doch wen anderen den du niederschlagen kannst, ich mach das nicht mehr mit! Ich bin nicht gut mit dem Schwert, das weißt du!"

„Wollen wir es mit dem Bogen probieren?", fragte Anka weiter lächelnd. „Oh ne... da bist du ja noch besser.", Mel stöhnte gequält auf.

„Wenn Ihr weiter kämpfen wollt, dann kämpft gegen mich, Herrin." König Aragorn war an Anka herangetreten und verbeugte sich elegant vor ihr. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihn missmutig. Sie sollte gegen einen König kämpfen? Was es wohl für Strafen dafür gab, wenn man ihn unsanft auf sein Hinterteil beförderte. Sie nickte und stellte sich ihm gegenüber.

Seine Bewegungen waren um einiges fliessender als Mels und er setzte auch mehr Kraft in den Schlag, doch trotzdem konnte Anka die Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, da die Länge ihres Schwertes, die fast die 2 Meter Marke erreichte, ihr einen Kräftevorteil gab. Danach griff sie den König Gondors an und kurz flackerte in ihren Augen Kampfeslust auf, bevor sie weiter auf ihn einhieb. Der König stolperte rückwärts, fing sich aber wieder und verteidigte sich meisterhaft. Die Anwesenden kommentierten die geglückten und missglückten Züge ihres Kampfes mit einem „ahhh..." oder „ohh...", wobei sich die Elben zurückhielten. Sie betrachteten den Kampf der zwei Menschen und wunderten sich, woher dieses Mädchen die Kraft nahm.

Anka war gerade in der Defensive, als es geschah. Aragorn löste seine Deckung auf, um ihr einen finalen Hieb zu versetzen, als sie von unten gegen sein Schwert zog. Das Schwert glitt ihm aus der Hand und schleuderte durch die Luft. Es bohrte sich einige Meter weiter in den Boden. Lächelnd hielt sie ihm ihre Klinge an die Kehle. Sie kostete diesen Moment voll aus, denn sie hatte sich mit einem Kampf den Respekt aller Menschen hier verdient.

Aragorn verneigte sich tief vor ihr, als sie ihr Schwert sinken ließ; sie tat es ihm gleich. Danach ging sie zurück zu Mel, die anerkennend nickte. „Er hat sich gut geschlagen", meinte sie und streichelte ihren imaginären Bart. Damit versuchte sie wahrscheinlich weise auszusehen, auch wenn ihr das nicht annähernd gelang.

„Na komm schon. Eine Runde Karate noch, dann kannst du frühstücken", meinte Anka lächelnd zu Mel und diese zog sich an ihrer Hand hoch. „Das hört sich doch schon besser an." Sie legten ihre Schwerter beiseite und stellten sich wieder gegenüber, diesmal näher. Dann begannen sie ihre trainierten Schritte durchzuführen.

Legolas stand etwas abseits der Bänke und beobachtete die zwei Mädchen. Auch er wunderte sich über die Kräfte, die von ihnen mobilisiert worden waren, aber besonders wunderte er sich über die Schwerter, die sie benutzten. Solche Schmiedekunst war ihm in seinen 3000 Lebensjahren noch nicht untergekommen. Nun kämpften sie mit Händen und Füßen gegeneinander und anders als beim Schwertkampf, waren die Chancen nun ausgewogen, denn die beiden schenkten sich nichts. Da geschah es auch, dass eine der beiden ab und zu auf dem Boden landete, aber das schien ihren Kampfgeist nur noch anzufachen. Irgendwann saßen sie sich beide erschöpft gegenüber und grinsten sich an.

„Frühstück?", fragte Anka lächelnd. „Frühstück!", meinte Mel darauf. Sie standen auf, klopften sich den Dreck von der Kleidung und schlenderten an den Bänken vorbei. Einige anerkennende Pfiffe folgten ihnen, als sie ins Hauptgebäude traten. Ihr Publikum hatte sich aufgelöst und ging nun wieder ihrer Wege, doch die meisten führte es zum Frühstück zurück ins Hauptgebäude.

Drinnen angekommen standen Mel und Anka sich gegenüber und schauten sich an. „Weißt du wo der Speisesaal ist?", fragte Anka. „Ne. Ich weiß nur wie ich da von meinem Zimmer hinkomme.", antwortete Mel und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Brauchen die Damen vielleicht Hilfe?", ertönte eine melodische Männerstimme hinter ihnen. „Von Euch ganz sicherlich nicht", meinte Anka schnippisch drehte sich um und ließ den verdutzten Legolas einfach stehen. Sie entschied sich für einen Außengang, der sie sicherlich irgendwo hinführen würde, hauptsache weg von diesem Kerl. Mel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte entschuldigend zu Legolas und stapfte Anka hinterher.

„Hey, was sollte das denn jetzt?", meinte sie, als sie bei Anka angekommen war, die gerade an dem Geländer lehnte und ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen ließ. „Nichts, was sollte sein?", fragte diese unschuldig. „Du hast gerade seine Hilfe abgelehnt, ihn einfach stehen lassen und uns damit auch noch die Hoffnung genommen, jemals Frühstück zu kriegen!", meinte Mel ärgerlich.

„Der Speisesaal ist dort drüben", dabei zeigte Anka auf eine der vielen Türen und Mel erkannte sie tatsächlich als die Türe zum Saal wieder. Mel gab einen undefinierbaren Ton von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Würdest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, warum du ihn ignorierst? Ich dachte du magst ihn."

Anka zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte fies grinsend: „Sollte ich mich etwa in seine Arme schmeissen?"

°°°°°°°°

So, das hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert, tut mir leid. (: Das ist auch vorerst das letzte Kapitel, weil ich mich bis zum o5.o9.o7 in Prag befinde und keinen Internetzugang dort habe. Danach in alter Frische und hoffentlich auch wieder etwas zügiger. [Solange es die Schule erlaubt.

²HexenLady: Danke für deine Reviews. Freut mich zu hören, dass jemand diese Story liest.


	7. Chapter 7

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 7 – Es irrt der Mensch solang er strebt.

Am gleichen Nachmittag saß Anka in einem kleineren Nebenraum der Bibliothek in einem bequemen Sessel, die Beine auf einen niedrigen Hocker gelegt und war in ihre Schulausgabe von ‚Faust' vertieft. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, da Mel ohnehin ihre Erkundungstour der männlichen Bevölkerung Imladris' fortsetzte und ihr keine angenehme Gesellschaft eingefallen wäre. Bis auf, ja, ihn eben. Aber so leicht war sie nicht zu haben und so hatte sie sich ihr Buch geschnappt und sich in dieses kleine Nebenzimmer verkrochen.

Sie hörte Gandalf im Hauptraum in einigen Pergamentrollen kruscheln und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Es gab keinen Bedarf zu reden, denn alles war beschlossen und bald würden sie aufbrechen, um genau zu sein übermorgen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte Anka leicht, auch wenn sie eigentlich tief in ihrem Herzen Angst hatte. Irgendwann würde dieser Wahnsinn ein Ende haben und sie würde zurückkehren nach Hause. Zuhause. Den Ort, den sie noch bis vor ein paar Tagen für immer verlassen wollte. Nichts mehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, als von ihrer Familie wegzukommen und nun erschien ihr ihre Entscheidung zu verfrüht.

Ihre Familie hatte immer gut für sie gesorgt, auch wenn sie ihr nicht die Liebe geben konnten, nach der sie sich ein Leben lang gesehnt hatte. Sie hatte nie ein schlechtes Leben geführt, auch wenn sie im Inneren immer einsam gewesen war. Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Mel durch die offene Tür in den Nebenraum der Bibliothek trat und sich zu einem Lächeln zwang.

„Du liest immernoch diese alten Schinken?", fragte sie und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Anka versuchte darüber hinwegzusehen, wenn Mel ihr etwas zu sagen hatte, würde sie es schon tun. „Natürlich. Nur, weil ich nicht mehr in die Schule gehe, heißt das nicht, dass ich ungebildet bleiben will. Du weißt doch: Es irrt der Mensch solang er strebt. (Goethe)"

„Schon klar", grinste Mel und biss sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum, als sie hörte, dass Gandalf die Bibliothek verließ. Alle Fröhlichkeit fiel mit einem Mal von ihr ab und man merkte, dass es ihr hundeelend ging. „Was ist los?", fragte Anka, immernoch ihre Freundin verwundert musternd.

„Ich höre ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf.", wisperte sie leise und Anka wusste sofort, dass sie damit nur Galadriel meinen konnte. Sie nickte und forderte Mel damit auf fortzufahren. Diese setzte sich neben sie, in einen zweiten Sessel, und fuhr dann leise fort. „Sie erzählt mir von grausamen Dingen, die ich zu tun im Stande bin."

Anka lächelte leicht. Sie wusste von was ihre Freundin sprach. Auch sie hatte die Stimme der Elbin in ihrem Kopf gehört und wusste, inwieweit das belastend sein konnte.

„Hör zu, Mel, egal was sie dir erzählt, es kommt darauf an, was du tust. Ein Mensch macht Fehler und lässt Gefühle über die Vernunft kommen, aber das alles ändert nichts daran, dass man tief drinnen einen guten Kern hat." Damit erhob Anka sich und bedeutete ihrer Freundin ihr zu folgen. Sie trat über eine der vielen Treppen hinaus in den Garten und lief zielstrebig an einen sonnigen Platz in der Nähe eines kleinen Sees. Dort setzte sie sich ins Gras und richtete ihren Blick gen Himmel, sodass ihr Gesicht reichhaltig von der warmen Sonne beschienen wurde.

Mel setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und heftete ebenso ihre Augen auf den wolkenlosen Himmel. „Solang du noch die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf deinem Gesicht fühlst und sie in dein Innerstes vordringen lässt, kann nichts deinen Weg verschleiern.", sagte Anka leise und wandte ihren Blick noch immer nicht von dem glühenden Feuerball ab, der die Welt erhellte. Sie fühlte einen inneren Frieden, den sie in ihrer Welt nie gefunden hatte. Mel schluckte und nickte, zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln und meinte: „Du liest echt zu viel dieser alten Schmöker."

Mel lächelte noch einmal und stand dann auf um wieder zu ihren Tätigkeiten innerhalb der Mauern Bruchtals zu gelangen, dachte jedoch immernoch über die Worte ihrer Freundin nach.

Anka saß weiterhin an dem Fleck und ließ sich nun langsam zurück ins Gras fallen. Ihre Hände glitten durch die Grashalme und sie schloss die Augen. Sie atmete den frischen Duft von Gras und Blüten ein und lächelte, immernoch die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über sie und sie wusste, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, dass es kein natürlicher war und zugleich auch, wer da über ihr gebeugt stand.

Also öffnete sie langsam die Augen und sah sich einem Azur-Blau gegenüber, dass nicht dem Himmel über ihnen gehörte. Sie lächelte und er erwiderte diese Geste. „Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Legolas und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er sich neben dem Menschenmädchen nieder. Diese schloss erneut ihre Augen, seine Anwesenheit duldend.

Er fragte sich noch immer, warum sie am Morgen so abweisend ihm gegenüber gewesen war und ihm nun doch gewährte, sie schutzlos betrachten zu können. Seine Blicke glitten über ihre trainierten Oberarmmuskeln und er fragte sich erneut, was das für eine Welt war, in denen man Frauen den Schwertkampf beibrachte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über den zarten Körper, den er in seinen Träumen schon oft sacht berührt hatte. Legolas wollte nicht begreifen, was dieses Mädchen mit ihm machte. Solche Gefühle und Gedanken hatte bisher keine Frau in ihm hervorrufen können. Er musste sie wohl schon eine zeitlang angestarrt haben, denn er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sah den Funken aufflackern, der ihm zeigte, wie belustigt sie war, dass der Elb die Fassung verloren hatte. Er räusperte sich und wand den Blick in die Ferne. Schneller, als er begriff, was geschah, hatte sie sich vorgelehnt und war nun ganz nah bei seinem Ohr. Er erschauerte, als ihr warmer Atem über sein wohl empfindlichstes Körperteil strich.

„Es ist offensichtlich", wisperte sie leise und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Sie hatte eine Stimmlage gewählt, die ihn elektrisierte und es unmöglich machte, sich von ihr abzuwenden. Er sah in ihre fast schwarzen Augen und stellte fest, dass sich ein spielerisches Funkeln darin fand. „Wenn ich morgen aufwache und alles nur ein Traum war, bist du der schönste Teil dieses Traumes gewesen", flüsterte sie weiter und wandte sich dann von ihm ab.

Schnell war Anka auf den Füßen und schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Gebäude, als Legolas Gehirn anfing zu arbeiten. Meinte sie das ehrlich? Oder war es nur ein weiterer Zug in ihrem Spiel von Nähe und Abstoßens. Er lief ihr hinterher und kam schließlich an der Tür ihres Zimmers an, die sich erst vor wenigen Augenblicken geschlossen hatte. Er atmete heftig und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten, als er sich die Frage stellte, ob er ihr folgen sollte, ob sie ihn wieder von sich stoßen würde.

Er entschied sich dagegen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Gemach, um seinen kühlen Kopf zurück zu gewinnen.

_Am nächsten Morgen…_

Anka lag seelenruhig auf ihrem Bett und döste vor sich hin, als Mel hereinstürmte und laut „HAPPY BIRTHDAY" rief. Anka öffnete ungläubig ein Auge und schloss es wieder, vielleicht konnte sie ja noch so tun, als schliefe sie. Aber ihre Hoffnung wurde jäh zerstört, als ihre Freundin auf ihrem Bett auf und ab hüpfte.

„Komm schon du Schlafmütze, es gibt ne Überraschung für dich!", rief sie freudig und Anka gab es auf sich schlafend zu stellen, richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie stieg gemächlich aus dem Bett und zog sich eine Jeans und eine Tunika an, die im Schrank hing. Als sie gerade ihre Lockengewirr auf dem Kopf richten wollte, wurde sie schon von Mel aus dem Zimmer gezogen und ließ es kurzerhand sein, ihre Vogelnest-ähnliche Frisur zu sortieren.

Mel zog sie durch die Gänge und Anka stolperte etwas unbeholfen hinterher, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Mel öffnete diese und schleppte Anka wieder hinter sich her. Als diese sich umsah, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Alle, die sie hier kannte, waren gekommen und auf einem Tisch am Ende des Saals standen etliche Kuchen. Auf einem dieser Kuchen war mit großen Buchstaben eine 19 gezeichnet und einige Kerzen zierten die Torte. Anka war sprachlos ob dem Bild, dass sich ihr bot und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.

Mel gesellte sich derweil zu den anderen Gratulanten und grinste freudig umher, dann fing sie den verwirrten Blick ihrer Freundin auf und grinste noch selbstzufriedener. „Ich hab dir eine Geburtstagsparty organisiert, Süße", meinte sie freudenstrahlend und kam wieder auf sie zu, mit einem kleinen, in Krepppapier gepackten Gegenstand in der Hand. „Und hier dein Geschenk", meinte sie lächelnd und überreichte das kleine Kreppknäul Anka.

Anka nahm das Etwas staunend in ihre Hände und fing an es zu entpacken. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Buddha-Figur aus Kupfer. Sie umarmte Mel und strich dann lächelnd über das Metall der kleinen Figur. Mel indes druckste etwas rum. „Ich hab es schon in FM damals gekauft, ich dachte, dass es dir gefallen würde, weil deine alte Figur doch kaputt war.", und lächelte schief bei dem Gedanken an den Tag, an dem Ankas Mutter den kleinen Buddha aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.

Dann trat sie zur Seite und machte den vier Hobbit Platz, die mit der geschmückten Torte auf Anka zukamen. Diese beugte sich lächelnd zu den Vier herunter und umarmte und küsste jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf die Wange, woraufhin die vier synchron rot anliefen und Platz für die weiteren Gratulanten machten. Von Eomer bekam sie ein Pferd, was sie nachher sehen durfte, dafür gab sie auch diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf er, wie die Hobbits, rot wurde. Mel stupste Anka von der Seite an und meinte grinsend: „Ich glaub die bedanken sich hier nicht so."

Anka grinste noch schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Aragorn und Arwen schenkten ihr einen reich verzierten Bogen mit einem Köcher Pfeile und wünschten ihr gutes Gelingen auf ihrer Reise. Gimli schenkte ihr eine Miniaturaxt, die aber trotzdem so scharf war, dass sie sich gleich damit in den Finger schnitt. Ihren Daumen im Mund, drückte sie auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin die Gesichtsfarbe des Zwerges immer mehr seiner Haarpracht glich.

Von Elrond und seinen Söhnen erhielt sie eine kleine Tasche mit Heilkräutern, von Gandalf ein Buch über die Herkunft und die Kraft des Lichtes. Als Galadriel ihr eine kleine Phiole gab, sah sie erstaunt auf. „Das ist Wasser aus meinem Brunnen. Wann immer Ihr Euch bereit fühlt, seht hinein und staunt, was Euch erwarten wird", sprach die Elbe leise und doch verinnerlichte Anka jedes gesprochene Wort. Dankbar lächelnd drehte sie sich zu der letzten Person um, die ihr gratulierte, es war Legolas.

Dieser übergab ihr ein kleines Samtschächtelchen und sie sah ihn verwundert an, öffnete es aber nach kurzem Zögern und entdecke einen wunderschönen silbernen Armreif. Sie holte tief Luft und sah Legolas tief in die Augen. Dieser lächelte, ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass ihr dieses Geschenk sehr nah ging. „Darf ich?", fragte er immernoch lächelnd, nahm den Armreif und streifte ihn dem jungen Mädchen über, die immernoch staunend auf das Schmuckstück sah. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. In diesem Moment wusste er, wohin die nächsten Wochen kein Tropfen Wasser mehr kommen würde.

Dann wandte Anka sich um und besah sich den Tisch, auf dem die Kuchen waren genauer. Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Wieso so viele Kuchen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die 5 Kuchen, die dort standen. Gimli antwortete ihr und auf seinen Lippen lag ein freundliches Grinsen: „Einen für jeden Hobbit und einen für den Rest." Allgemeines Gelächter war die Folge und vier kleine Personen liefen bis unter den Haarschopf rot an.

Mel räusperte sich und Anka drehte sich, immernoch lächelnd zu ihr um. „Hier noch das Päckchen von Mike… und ich hab da noch was", und dabei zog Mel einen Umschlag aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte in Anka. Diese erkannte die Schrift darauf sofort und erstarrte. Was wollte er von ihr? „Er lag auf deinem Schreibtisch und ich finde du solltest ihn lesen. Aber das ist nur, was ich denke."

Anka schluckte, sah Mel wie in Trance an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. ‚Bloß nichts anmerken lassen', sagte sie sich immer wieder selbst. Mit zitternden Händen stecke sie den Umschlag in ihre Hosentasche und sah in Zeitlupe, wie die Welt um sie herum weiterging. Die Hobbits fingen an Kuchen zu essen, die anderen unterhielten sich und keiner schien wirklich mitzubekommen, was geschehen war; dass Ankas kleine beschauliche Welt plötzlich aus den Angeln geriet.

Er hat geschrieben. Ihr Herz setzte für zwei oder drei Schläge aus. Was er wohl zu sagen hatte? Sie schluckte um diese Benommenheit loszuwerden und fuhr über das Packmaterial von Mikes Päckchen. Sie nahm sorgfältig das Geschenkband ab und öffnete ordentlich die Verpackung. Zum Vorschein kamen verschiedene Dinge, die es doch schafften ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Ein Glas Instantkaffee, eine Packung Cornflakes, zwei Flaschen Asti und ein kleiner Plüschhund. Als sie letzteren entdeckt hatte, lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinab; er hatte daran gedacht.

Sie wischte die Träne schnell weg und verdrängte den Fakt, dass ihr Innerstes Loopings drehte. Sie versuchte so ungezwungen wie möglich den Morgen zu geniessen, doch zu oft ertappte sie sich, wie ihre Hände nach dem Umschlag tasteten.

Legolas blieben ihre Gefühlsregungen nicht verborgen und er fragte sich, was wohl in dem Brief stehen würde und ob dieser ihnen einen weiteren Stein in den Weg legen würde. Als er ihr das Geschenk gab, war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr Herz berührt hatte und sie sich ihm nun vielleicht öffnen würde. Doch nun stiegen Zweifel in seinem Herzen auf und er wusste nicht, wie er diese bekämpfen sollte. Auch er konnte die Feier nicht ganz so geniessen, wie er es hätte tun sollen, aber er schwor sich noch an diesem Tag mit ihr zu sprechen.

Am Nachmittag waren Mel und Anka in der Stadt rund um Bruchtal unterwegs und erfreuten sich an den fröhlichen Menschen und Elben, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Vorher hatten sie noch Ankas neues Pferd begutachtet, ein stolzer schwarzer Hengst aus der edlen Zucht Rohans. Sie hatte ihn spontan Jack genannt und er hatte erstes Vertrauen zu ihr geschlossen, bedingt durch eine leckere Möhre, die sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Und nun wandelten sie ruhig und unbemerkt durch das Getümmel, doch so unbemerkt waren sie nicht, denn jeder Elb der ihnen entgegen kam, verbeugte sich ehrführchtig vor ihnen.

„Wieso machen die das eigentlich?", fragte Anka als sie sich bequem auf eine Bank setzte. „Vielleicht haben sie endlich erkannt wie wichtig wir sind", meinte Mel grinsend und sah sich eine Geschäftsauslage an, in der wundervoller Haarschmuck zu sehen war. Anka trat lächelnd neben ihre Freundin und ihr fiel sofort ein wundervoller Haarreif aus einer Art schwarzem Draht ins Auge, an dem kleine glitzerende Edelsteine befestigt waren. Staunend wog sie das Schmuckstück in den Händen und bemerkte gar nicht, wie der Händler neben sie trat.

Der alte Mann betrachtete freudig das junge Mädchen, dass seine Arbeit aller Anschauung nach sehr wertschätzte. Da bemerkte er den Armreif an ihrem Arm, sah das Wappen, dass unauffällig darin eingearbeitet war und erschrak zutiefst. Konnte das sein? Da drehte sich die junge Frau zu ihm um, musterte ihn aufmerksam, dann breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Wie viel kostet dieses Schmuckstück?", fragte sie freundlich und wurde von ihrer Freundin angestubbst, die flüsternd meinte: „Wir haben doch gar kein Geld von hier, Anka." Der Händler ging schnell dazwischen und meinte lächelnd: „Für Euch nichts, Herrin. Möge es in eurem Haar glänzen wie die ersten Sterne am Abendhimmel."

Anka stutzte, hatte der alte Mann gerade gesagt, er wollte ihr den Haarreif schenken? Doch dann lächelte sie und dankte ihm, seine Freundlichkeit nicht ausnutzen wollen. Er gab ihr ein Stück Packpapier und sie wickelte das Schmuckstück darin ein, dankte nocheinmal und wandte sich dann um. Mel folgte ihr und schaute ungläubig auf das kleine Päckchen. „Das kostet bestimmt ein Vermögen", meinte sie dann kopfschüttelnd. Anka zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie wusste auch nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

_In einem Zimmer von Bruchtal zur gleichen Zeit..._

„Du magst sie oder?", fragte Aragorn seinen elbischen Freund, der seit geraumer Zeit am Fenster stand und das geschäftige Treiben in der Stadt vor Bruchtal beobachtete. Aragorn war sich sicher, dass sein Freund einem ganz bestimmten Mädchen immerzu mit den Augen folgte.

„Ja, das tue ich.", meinte dieser fast abwesend und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. Aragorn legte eine Hand auf Legolas Schulter, sodass dieser sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehen musste. „Ich hab dich noch nie so erlebt", meinte der Mensch leise und sah dem Elb lange in die Augen. Dieser ließ sich seufzend in einen der bequemen Sessel seines Gemaches fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich hab soetwas noch niemals erlebt.", meinte er geschlagen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Man nennt es Liebe." Aragorn lächelte mild und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber nieder. „Und es ist eines der ältesten Gefühle der Welt.", fuhr er fort.

Legolas hob wortlos eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er freute sich, dass Aragorn Anteil an seinen Gefühlen nahm, aber ein freundschaftlicher Rat wäre im Moment auch nicht zu verachten gewesen. „Hast du ihr gesagt, was der Armreif bedeutet?", riss Aragorn seinen Freund aus seinen Gedanken. „Nein. Dazu blieb keine Zeit. Wenn sie es nicht ohnehin schon rausgefunden hat, werde ich es ihr bald sagen.", meinte dieser und wandte seinen Blick wieder zum Fenster.

„Das solltest du, mellon[1. Bevor dein Vater oder ein anderer Elb deines Volkes sie kennenlernt. Du hast sie als deinesgleichen gekennzeichnet und darüber hinaus noch als mehr... Sie sollte das wissen." In ihrem Herzen weiß sie es schon, dachte Legolas bei sich, doch er sprach das nicht aus. Er stand erneut auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Aragorn lächelte milde, so hatte er seinen elbischen Freund noch nie erlebt. Es war ein Kunststück den Elb aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber dieses Kunsstück schien das junge Mädchen seltsamerweise an sich gebunden zu haben. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Gefühle zu ihr für den Elb gefährlich werden konnten. Wenn er sich wirklich an sie binden und sie seine Liebe erwidern würde, würde er an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben, wenn sie in ihre Welt zurückkehrte.

Doch all dies sprach Aragorn nicht aus, er wollte seinen Freund noch nicht damit belasten. Irgendwann würde die Zeit gekommen sein, über all dies nachzudenken, nicht jetzt, wo die junge Blüte der Liebe noch so zerbrechlich und frisch war.

_Früher Abend..._

Als Mel in Ankas Zimmer kam, um diese zum Abendessen abzuholen, lag sie mit dem Blick auf die Decke gerichtet auf dem Bett. Neben ihr eine leere Flasche Asti und am Boden ein Stück zerknittertes Papier, Mel tippte, dass es der Brief von Mario war. Einige Minuten lang zeigte Anka überhaupt keine Reaktion, dann wandte sie zumindest ihr Gesicht in Mels Richtung, sodass diese erkennen konnte, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Er ist ein Arschloch", nuschelte sie vor sich hin und deutete auf den Brief. Mel hob ihn auf, faltete ihn sorgsam auseinander und glättete ihn. Dann begann sie zu lesen und schluckte. Es waren nur ein paar Zeilen, aber diese waren so hart und spöttisch formuliert worden, dass es ihr im Herzen weh tat, so etwas gegen eine Freundin zu hören.

Sie konnte nicht wiedergeben, was in diesem Biref stand, doch ein Wort hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt: „erziehen". Schläge und Beschimpfungen waren nur einige der „Erziehungsmittel", die dieser Bastard an ihrer Freundin ausprobiert hatte. Ihre Hand ballte sich zur Faust, sollte er ihr jemals wieder über den Weg laufen, würde sie all die Tränen rächen, die Anka wegen ihm vergossen hatte.

„Ja das ist er", meinte Mel leise und drehte sich zum Bett, wo Anka noch immer fast regungslos lag. „Hör zu. Wir verbrennen jetzt diesen dummen Brief und dann machst du dich fertig für die Feier. Heute ist dein Geburtstag und der Typ kann dir echt gestohlen bleiben." Anka nickte nur stumm und richtete sich ein wenig auf um zu sehen, wie Mel das Papier zerriss und es mit einem Feuerzeug anzündete.

Flammen züngelten sich an dem Brief herauf und ließen nur Asche zurück. Anka stand auf und tapste ins Bad, während Mel auf dem Balkon stand und eine rauchte. Als Anka mit nassen Haaren auf den Balkon trat und sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette ansteckte, drehte sich Mel verwundert zu ihr um. „Und ich dachte schon du hättest es aufgegeben.", meinte sie lächelnd. Anka schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und bließ den Rauch in das Rot-Gold des Himmels, welches bald von der Nacht abgelöst werden würde.

Mel klopte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd auf die Schulter und meinte: „Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Er ist es nicht wert und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit werd ich ihm eine reinhauen. Du solltest dir damit nicht den Abend verderben, ich verspreche dir, es wird lustig." Beim letzten Satz grinste sie geheimnistuerisch. Anka nickte noch etwas abwesend, ging dann zurück ins Zimmer, zog eine schwarze Hose, eine schwarze Tunika und ihren neuen Haarreif an und drehte sich dann lächelnd vor dem Spiegel. Die bunten Edelsteine funkelten atemberaubend in ihrem dunklen Haar, als wären sie dort hineingeflochten und die schwarze Kleidung schmeichelte ihrer Figur.

Auch Mel trug eine schwarze Hose und darüber ein kurzes schwarzes Trägertop. Ihre schwarz-blonden strähnigen Haare, hatte sie unordentlich über ihre Schultern fallen lassen. Sie lächelte Anka an und diese nickte ihr zu, dass sie bereit zum gehen war. Mel schnappte sich noch die verbleibende Flasche Alkohol und dann gingen sie zum Festsaal.

Sie feierten ausgelassen bis in die tiefe Nacht und es wurde viel gelacht und getrunken. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte Mel Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, die Hobbits und Anka versammelt um ein Spiel zu spielen. Alle hatten schon einiges getrunken und es versprach lustig zu werden. Sie setzten sich in einen Kreis auf dem Boden und Mel begann zu sprechen.

„Okay, hört zu. Wir spielen ein Spiel. Jeder bekommt eine Flasche Alkohol, dann stelle ich jedem ein paar Fragen. Bei Antwort „ja" trinkt man, bei „nein" nicht. Jede Frage muss beantwortet werden.", dabei grinste sie diabolisch. Jeder nahm also eine Flasche Wein oder Schnaps, Mel hatte für sich und Anka eine Flasche Jägermeister aufgetrieben, zur Hand und man wartete gespannt, wie sich die Situation entwickeln würde.

Als erstes waren die Hobbits an der Reihe, die man, aufgrund ihrer Unzertrennlichkeit, als eine Person zählte.

„Habt ihr jemals etwas gestohlen?", fragte Mel und grinste die vier an. Pippin und Merry tranken ohne jedes Zögern einen Schluck, während Frodo und Sam sich zweifelnd ansahen. Frodo nahm einen kleinen Schluck und Sam sah ihm kopfschüttelnd dabei zu. „Aber Herr Frodo...?", fragte er fast ungläubig, doch wurde von Mel unterbrochen. „Die einzige die hier Fragen stellt, bin ich! Streiten könnt ihr Euch später", und dabei grinste sie noch breiter. Das Spiel wurde fortgeführt, Mel ließ die Geheimnisse von jedem auffliegen, doch als Elladan gestand, dass er schonmal daran gedacht hatte, mit seinem Bruder ins Bett zu gehen, brach sie die Fragerunde bei den beiden angewiedert ab. Dann war Legolas an der Reihe.

„So, mein Hübscher, nun bist du dran", meinte sie grinsend und Legolas schwante Böses. Für das 'Hübscher' erntete sie zudem noch ein missbilligendes Schnaufen von Anka. „Bist du verliebt?", fragte Mel, ohne auf ihre Freundin zu achten. Er trank einmal und lächelte etwas schief. „Soso... sitzt diese Frau in unserer Rune?" Er trank nocheinmal. „Das ist aber lieb, dass du mich so sehr magst", meinte Mel spitzbübisch und Legolas lachte. Sie mochte es, wenn er lachte, das musste Anka sich eingestehen. Es tat viel dazu, dass er nicht immer so ernst und besorgt wirkte.

Mel indes ließ nicht locker. „Würdest du sagen, sie liebt dich auch?" Bei dieser Frage zögerte Legolas. Konnte er denn mit ja antworten? Mel bemerkte das Zögern und ließ die Frage fallen. „Na gut, mein Lieber, für dich reicht das erst einmal.", und wandte sich an Anka. Die grinste nur wie ein dummes Schaf, weil sie wusste, dass die nächsten Fragen äußerst unangenehm werden würden.

„Magst du hier jemanden?", fragte Mel, mal wieder diabolisch grinsend. Anka trank einmal. „Wie sehr?", hakte Mel nach und sie wusste, dass nur sie selbst die Antwort würde verstehen können, denn mit Anka hatte sie dieses Spiel schon oft gespielt und um einige feine Nuancen erweitert. Einmal trinken bedeutete in diesem Fall, ich mag ihn ein wenig, zwei mal, er ist unwiderstehlich und das dritte Mal trinken bedeutete, dass man dem Jungen absolut erlegen war. Anka trank einmal, dann machte sie eine lange Pause, setzte zum zweiten Mal an und trank. Als Mel schon weitersprechen wollte, trank sie noch ein drittes Mal. Auf Mels Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit und sie nickte, um verstehen zu geben, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Hast du ihn geküsst?", war die nächste Frage und Mel brannte förmlich auf die Antwort. Anka drehte die Flasche in ihrer Hand, trank aber nicht. „Würdest du ihn gern küssen?" Sie nahm einen großen Schluck. „Und mehr?", fragte Mel, die mittlerweile mehr am Lachen als am Grinsen war und wusste schon im Vorraus, wie ihre Freundin reagieren würde. Anka schnaufte empört und funkelte Mel an. „Das ist eine unfaire Frage", meinte sie und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Mel grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und meinte: „Trink, du darfst mich später auch quälen."

Anka schnaufte erneut und trank dann die Flasche halb leer. Daraufhin fing sie an hysterisch zu lachen und ließ sich rückwärts auf den kalten Steinboden gleiten. „Hey ich hab noch eine Frage", grinste Mel und Anka richtete sich noch einmal halb auf. „Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Anka warf einen vielsagenden Seitenblick und trank dann in großen Zügen die Flasche leer. Vollkommen angetrunken fing sie wieder an zu lachen und alle anderen lachten mit, aber wohl eher über das Bild das sie abgab, als über den Grund, der sie zum Lachen brachte. Nur Legolas lachte nicht. Er blickte Anka nur stumm an, seine blauen Augen so dunkel wie ein Sommersturm.

Als Anka wieder richtig saß, zwar noch bedenklich schwankte, aber dennoch saß, sagte Mel, in dem sie sich im Sitzen aufrichtete, „it's your turn, babe" und machte sich auf das gefasst, was kommen würde.

Wie erwartet quälte Anka Mel, vor allem mit Fragen bezüglich den Geschehnissen zwischen ihr und Glorfindel. Aber Mel stand tapfer Rede und Antwort und alle lachten noch viel.

Als Anka an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett lag, reichlich betrunken und immer noch Lachtränen in den Augen und auf den Wangen, dachte sie, sie wäre lieber fort von hier, denn es war zu peinlich morgen wieder aufzustehen und demjenigen gegenüber zu treten, dem sie heute ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Über diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein und wusste nicht, was sie damit anrichtete. Am nächsten Morgen sollte sie in ihrem alten Zuhause aufwachen, vergessend, dass das, was sie erlebt hatte, Wirklichkeit war.

°°°°°°°°°

Oh man, es ist fertig! (YEAH ME!) Das war wirklich schwer. Ich hab jetzt 3 ½ Wochen gebraucht um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, bzw. immer wieder zu überarbeiten. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle ein Dank an Caroline aussprechen, die mir den Ansporn gegeben hat, es fertig zu schreiben. Da diese Ansprachen nicht meiner Regel entsprechen, lass ich das auch an dieser Stelle wieder sein.


	8. Chapter 8

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 8 – Die Reise beginnt…

7.45 Uhr. Das Radio sprang scheinbar von Geisterhand an und aus den Boxen schrie Ashley Simpsons ‚Lala'. Anka wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und verkroch sich unter ihrer Bettdecke. Sie duftete nach Waschmittel und Weichspüler und sie liebte diesen Duft. Die kleine Rockgöre schrie immer noch aus dem Radio heraus und so beschloss Anka aufzustehen. Sie schlug die Decke zurück, setzte die Füße auf den Boden und tapste in Richtung Bad, wobei sie ihrem Spiegelbild im Vorübergehen am Spiegel die Zunge herausstreckte. Im Bad angekommen schmiss sie ihren Pyjama in die Ecke und hüpfte unter die Dusche.

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf sie herab und sie dachte noch immer an den Traum, den sie heute Nacht gehabt hatte. Ihre beste Freundin Mel war darin vorgekommen und auch Fabelwesen, aber am besten konnte sich Anka an die zarten Züge eines blonden Mannes erinnern. Er hatte ihr ein Armband geschenkt und sie hatte gesagt, sie liebe ihn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, solche Träume waren wirklich nicht typisch für sie. Sie öffnete die Augen aber überrascht wieder, als sie ein metallisches Klirren hörte. Sie sah an sich herunter und bemerkte ein Armband, das wohl mit dem Duschkopf zusammengestoßen sein musste, als sie sich gewaschen hatte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Panik und Bilder strömten auf sie ein. Das war kein Traum gewesen, dass war Mittelerde und sie musste dorthin zurück! Eilig sprang sie aus der Dusche, griff ihr Handtuch und war schon im Begriff in ihr Zimmer zu stürmen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und man konnte den Gedanken, der sich in ihr Gehirn gestohlen hatte förmlich erraten. Wieso nicht noch einmal die Vorzüge dieser Welt genießen, bevor die Reise losgeht? dachte sie und spazierte fröhlich in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie umgezogen und bestens gelaunt an der Theke in der Küche saß und ihren Kaffee schlürfte, wartete sie darauf, dass Mel hereinstürmen würde. Aber würde sie das überhaupt? War sie denn mit gekommen? Wie war sie überhaupt hierher zurückgelangt? Ach ja, sie hatte es sich ja gewünscht. Eigenartig, dass Wünsche in Mittelerde so große Bedeutung hatten oder war das weil sie diese Kräfte besaß? Immerhin konnte sie sich auch wünschen Präsidentin von Amerika zu sein und würde am nächsten Morgen nicht als solche aufwachen.

Während sie so vor sich hingrübelte öffnete sich die Haustür und ihre Mutter kam mit ihrer Schwägerin und deren Sohn hereingestürmt, mit wüsten Beschimpfungen um sich werfend. Sie stritten sich allem Anschein nach, aber worüber konnte sie nicht verstehen. Keiner bemerkte sie, nur ihr kleiner Neffe, Daniel, kam zu ihr an die Theke und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das Licht ist aus dieser Welt verschwunden, mein Schatz." Daniel sprach, sie hatte gesehen, wie sich sein Mund geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen hatte, aber die Stimme die die Worte gesprochen hatte, war nicht die Seine. Er sprach wie ihre verstorbene Großmutter. Anka riss in Panik und Erstaunen die Augen auf aber Daniel lächelte nur. „Er trägt auch das Licht in sich, meine Liebe. Und er wird es verwahren, bis der Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit gewonnen ist. Erst dann ist seine Zeit gekommen." Anka konnte immer noch kein Wort sagen, so sehr klebten ihre Augen an dem kleinen Jungen und ihr Kopf versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Wie, um sich aus ihrer Starre loszureißen, sah sie ihre Mutter an, die sich mittlerweile zu ihr umgedreht hatte, sie aber nicht zu sehen schien. „Wieso bemerkt mich keiner?", wisperte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so den Traum, in dem sie gefangen war, auflösen.

„Sie können dich nicht sehen. In ihren Herzen herrschen Dunkelheit und Zorn. Nur du und Melanie, ihr könnt die Dunkelheit besiegen und das Licht zurück in diese Welt bringen." Anka nickte mechanisch, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was gerade geschah, war ihr klar was zu tun war. „Ich werde zurückkommen, wenn ich es geschafft habe!", rief sie ihrem Neffen hinterher, der den streitenden Frauen folgte. Er drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um und sprach, diesmal mit seiner eigenen Stimme: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch mal wieder sehen. Leb wohl, liebe Tante."

Die Tür fiel hinter den Dreien ins Schloss, aber Anka bemerkte es nicht. Sie würden sich nicht wieder sehen, aber wieso? Würde sie bei dem Versuch die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben sterben? Würde sie in Mittelerde gefangen sein? Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie erst nach einigen Minuten das heftige Klopfen und Klingeln an der Tür. Sie stolperte zur Tür, öffnete und hätte fast noch Mels Faust im Gesicht gehabt, weil diese gerade erneut zu dem nervtötendem Getrommel auf der Eichentür ansetzen wollte.

„Na endlich", fuhr Mel Anka an. „Ich hab deine Mutter und Miss „Ich bin so toll" auf der Straße getroffen, aber sie haben mich nicht gesehen und nur gestritten. Was ist denn mit denen los? Und was machen wir überhaupt wieder hier?!" Anka zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, trabte zurück zur Theke und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Mel schmiss die Haustür zu und stapfte ihr wütend hinterher. „Ich will eine verdammte Antwort, Anka!"

„Na gut", sprach diese, „die kannst du bekommen. Ich hab mir gestern Abend gewünscht ich wäre wieder zuhause und na ja, heute Morgen bin ich hier aufgewacht. Ende." Mel schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie, Ende? Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein? Kein Zauber, keine toten Frösche und rosa Kerzen, die man von unten nach oben abbrennt? Du hast einfach nur gedacht, dass du nach Hause willst?"

Anka nickte, tief über ihren Kaffee gebeugt. Mel seufzte, sie schien ihr immer noch nicht zu glauben. „Wann gehen wir zurück?", fragte sie um die Zweifel zu verdrängen. Sollte dies nicht die Wahrheit sein, würde ihre Freundin wohl irgendwann die Güte zeigen und sie informieren, was wirklich geschehen war.

„Jetzt gleich", meinte Anka, während sie den letzten Schluck Kaffee trank und sich dann in ihr Zimmer begab. Sie nahm noch ihre Lieblingskette mit, die sie von ihrer Großmutter als Andenken hatte und sah sich dann noch mal prüfend im Zimmer um, ob sie noch etwas gebrauchen könnte. „Nimmst du keine Klamotten mit?", fragte ihre Freundin erstaunt und Anka schüttelte den Kopf: „Glaubst du wir werden in Jeans durch Mittelerde laufen? Damit auch jeder weiß, dass wir die zwei Auserwählten sind und sie uns gleich abmurksen können? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Unsere lieben Gefährten werden schon die passende Kleidung für uns besorgt haben."

„Mhmpf", murrte Mel, sie wollte tatsächlich lieber in Jeans und Shirt rumlaufen, als sich in diese umständlichen Kleider zu quetschen. Sie verstand aber auch die Gründe, warum dies nicht ging, immerhin wollte sie nicht als Vorspeise für irgendeinen Ork dienen, geröstet mit Cocktailsoße!

Anka drehte sich nun wieder zu ihr um und fasste ihre Hand. „Weißt du eigentlich wie wir wieder zurückkommen?", fragte Mel unsicher, weil sie nicht vor hatte irgendwo in der Galaxie zu landen. „Na ja, wenn's mit dem herwünschen geklappt hat, dann wird's auch mit dem zurückwünschen klappen", sprach Anka und fügte dann noch ein bedenkliches, „denke ich", hinzu.

Anka schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in eines der ihr bekannten Zimmer in Elronds Haus zu denken. Sie wünschte es sich so stark, aber es passierte nichts. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie immer noch ihren Kleiderschrank und den skeptischen Blick ihrer Freundin vor sich. ‚Okay, nächster Versuch', dachte sie und schloss erneut die Augen. _Denk daran, was dir am wichtigsten ist._ Plötzlich kam ihr ein Bild der Gemeinschaft der Reisenden in den Sinn, wie sie alle verletzt und verzweifelt aussahen und sie konzentrierte sich auf ein bestimmtes Gesicht und wünschte sich wieder nach Mittelerde. Sie fühlte wie ihr Magen sich nach oben drückte, als wären sie in einem Fahrstuhl. Dann auf einmal, harter Boden unter den Füßen, eine warme sommerliche Prise, die langsam ins herbstliche überging. Das Geräusch von trippelnden Füßen auf dem Steinboden. Sie wagte es gar nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, sie könnte irgendwo anders gelandet sein.

Doch als Anka Mels erstaunten Ausruf hörte, öffnete die Augen und blinzelte umher. Sie waren tatsächlich in dem Zimmer gelandet, das Anka seit ihrer Ankunft das Ihre nennen durfte. Über all die Freude, es zurückgeschafft zu haben, erschraken sie, weil sie hastige Schritte auf dem Flur hörten. Sie zogen sich geschwind zwei Kleider an, die im Schrank hingen, ordneten ihr Haar und traten dann auf den Flur hinaus. Gerade kam eine junge Elbe, zumindest vermutete Anka, dass sie jung war, denn sie war Recht klein und ihr Gesicht wirkte freudiger, als das eines älteren Elben, um die Ecke gebogen. Doch im Moment wrang sie sich nervös die Hände und blieb hilfesuchend vor den zwei Mädchen stehen. „Sagt, könnt Ihr mir helfen? Die zwei Auserwählten sind verschwunden und ganz Bruchtal ist auf den Beinen sie zu suchen! Habt Ihr sie gesehen?", fragte die junge Elbe, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie vor denen Stand, die sie suchte. Kleider machen Leute, dachte Anka, und lächelte der Elbe freundlich entgegen. „Nein, wir haben die zwei Damen leider nicht gesehen, aber viel Erfolg bei Eurer Suche!", sagte sie in einem so heuchlerischen Ton, dass Mel ihr einen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Habt Dank!", rief die Elbe schon im Weiterlaufen.

Anka grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als sie sich zu Mel wandte: „Komm, lass uns sie ein wenig veräppeln!". Mel bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und sie spazierten durch Bruchtal, während immer wieder Elben an ihnen vorbeihasteten und sie sich mehrmals in einer Nische verbergen mussten, wenn jemand vorbei kam, der sie kannten. Sie lachten grade herzlich, als sie von hinten gepackt und herumgedreht wurden. „Hab ich Euch!", lächelte Legolas triumphierend und rief über seine Schulter den anderen Suchenden zu, dass er die zwei Ausreißer gefunden hätte. Diesen Moment nutze Anka und flüsterte Mel zu: „RENN!"

Als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihnen, fingen die zwei Mädchen an zu rennen, dicht gefolgt von dem verdutzten Legolas. Als sie um eine scharfe Kurve bogen, verlangsamte Anka ihr Tempo um nicht hinzufallen und wurde von Legolas am Arm gepackt und herumgerissen. Ihr Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, denn sie wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr Spiel schon zu Ende sein sollte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie reckte sich zu Legolas hoch und küsste ihn begehrend auf den Mund. Der Elb war so verblüfft, dass er den Trick erst bemerkte, als Anka schon längst wieder am Rennen war.

Aber schon an der nächsten Biegung konnte er die beiden Mädchen wieder einholen, Mel hatte inzwischen gestoppt, weil ihr die Puste ausgegangen war und lehnte hechelnd an einer Wand. Legolas riss Anka abermals zu sich herum, aber diesmal küsste er sie hart auf den Mund. Ankas Augen weiteten sich im Schreck und doch lächelte sie insgeheim. Konnte dieser Elb küssen! Da hörte sie schon Fußschritte auf dem Korridor hinter ihnen und schaute über Legolas Schultern um die gesamte Gemeinschaft vorzufinden. Sie riss sich von Legolas los und gab ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, wobei sie ihn mit einem empörten Blick ansah.

Der Zwerg lachte lauthals los und brüllte: „Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst das junge Mädchen in Ruhe lassen!" Legolas sah Anka ungläubig an, als Mel und Anka anfingen zu kichern. Mels Kichern wurde aber schnell zu einem hysterischen Lachen, als sie den Scherz, den Anka sich mit Legolas erlaubt hatte, ganz begriff. Sie sank an der Wand hinunter, schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und hielt sich den Bauch, weil ihr Zwerchfell vom vielen Lachen schmerzte. Legolas Gesicht verfinsterte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunden mehr, bis Anka dachte, er würde sie direkt an Ort und Stelle erschießen. Gott sei Dank kam ihr Gandalf zu Hilfe indem er alle in die Bibliothek zitierte. Legolas, aber, um nicht noch mal Opfer von Ankas Witzen oder Fluchtversuchen zu werden, warf sie sich über die Schulter und marschierte hinter Gandalf her. Anka trommelte hart gegen seinen Rücken und lachte und kicherte, doch sie wurde nicht heruntergelassen, bis sie die Bibliothek erreicht hatten. Dort ließ Legolas sie etwas unsanft auf einen Stuhl plumpsen, sodass ihr Lachen verstummte und sie ihn schmollend ansah.

Gandalf räusperte sich und legte eine sehr besorgte und strenge Miene auf. [Was Mel wieder zum Kichern brachte „Könnten die Damen mich aufklären, was sie sich dabei gedacht haben, einfach so zu verschwinden und uns dann eine Partie Fangen zu bescheren?" Seine Stimme hatte jenen Ton angenommen, indem ein Großvater seine Enkel ausschimpft, wenn er sie mit den Fingern in der Keksdose erwischt hatte. Mel bekam sich vor Lachen immer noch nicht ein, also räusperte sich Anka, setzte ihren „Ich-bin-nicht-schuld"-Blick auf und versuchte Gandalf zu beruhigen, indem sie sagte: „Es tut uns Leid", worauf er auch noch einen Hundeblick von Mel erntete, „es war nicht beabsichtigt, dass wir heute Morgen nicht hier waren. Uns ist, na ja mir ist, ein kleines Malheur passiert. Und die Rennerei, war eigentlich nur ein Spaß." Sie versuchte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln aufzusetzen und blickte Gandalf an. Wie erwartet wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher und ein milde vorwurfsvoller Blick zeigte sich und ein klitze-klitzekleines Lächeln stelle sich ein.

Anka lächelte überragend und sah dann wieder zu Legolas, der sie immer noch mit dem Todesblick ansah. ‚Gott, dieser Elb kann echt unlustig sein', dachte sie. Sie lächelte auch ihn freudestrahlend an und Gandalf setzte seine Rede fort. „Durch euren Spaß", und bei diesem Wort warf er Mel einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, da sie immer noch lachte, "haben wir nun einen halben Tag verloren. Wir werden aber wie geplant heute abreisen, entsprechende Kleidung für die Reise werden für Euch bereitgelegt. Wenn die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hat, brechen wir auf."

Damit stapfte der alte Zauberer aus dem Raum und alle anderen Teilnehmer auch, bis auf einen sehr ärgerlichen Elb. Mel schlich sich nach draußen und bedeutete Anka mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie später ihre Leichenteile aufsammeln würde und verschwand. Legolas sah Anka immer noch böse an und Anka versuchte es nun mit einer anderen Art von Lächeln, einem Entschuldigenden für den Anfang.

Legolas Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher, auch wenn er den vorwurfsvollen Blick beibehielt. „Ist was oder kann ich gehen?", fragte Anka, bewusst unschuldig lächelnd. Legolas kam ganz nah an sie heran, sodass sie sich in ihren Stuhl presste und die Augen panisch aufriss. War denn diesmal keiner da um sie vor dem Tode zu bewahren? Als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, war Anka ganz kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Legolas Gesicht, dass etwas ganz anderes verriet, als Mordlust. Sie hielt den Atem an, gottverdammter Elb! „Das machst du nicht noch mal mit mir", wisperte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Ankas Herz schlug so schnell wie ein Maschinengewehr auf vollen Touren. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, erhob sich dann von ihrem Stuhl und tapste in ihr Zimmer.

Dort lag auf dem Bett eine Art Reisegewand: Eine beige, eng anliegende Hose, darüber ein kurzer Rock, der an den Seiten aufgeschlitzt war um beim Reiten nicht zu behindern, eine wunderschöne beige Tunika und schwarze Stiefel. Sie staunte nicht schlecht und war auch schnell in die Sachen geschlüpft um sich dann bewundernd vor dem Spiegel zu drehen. Was Mode anging, hatte sie wahrlich schon schlechtere Kompositionen gesehen. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch die Tasche und den Mantel, die noch auf dem Bett lagen. Sie sah, dass in der Tasche schon zwei Kleider waren und packte noch schnell das Bild, das immer noch unter ihrem Kopfkissen lag, eine Hose und ihr Lieblingstshirt ein. Dann trat sie noch ein letztes Mal hinaus auf den Balkon um die Idylle Bruchtals zu genießen. Es würde bald Mittag sein und sie wollte nicht schon wieder Grund für eine Verspätung sein, also warf sie sich ihren Mantel um, nahm die Tasche und spazierte raus auf den Vorplatz.

Tatsächlich standen Jack und andere Pferde schon auf dem Hof und wurden bepackt. Sie schnappte sich eine Möhre aus einem Korb, den ein Stallbursche trug und trat an ihr Pferd herein. Der schwarze Hengst wieherte und warf den Kopf herum zur Begrüßung. Anka lächelte leicht und sah zur Seite, wo Mel gerade mit einer weißen Stute ihr Glück versuchte, aber nicht näher an das Pferd herankam und fast noch einen Hufschlag abbekam. Sie brach die Möhre entzwei, gab eine Hälfte Jack, der fröhlich schnaubte und ging dann zu ihrer besten Freundin hinüber. Sie gab ihr die Möhre in die Hand und ging langsam an das schöne Tier heran, was nicht weiter zurückwich. Sie streichelte den Kopf des Pferdes, während sie Mel herbeiwinkte, welche dann auch vorsichtig herankam und dem Pferd die Möhre zum Knabbern gab.

„Woher wisst Ihr so gut mit Tieren umzugehen, Herrin?", fragte Elladan, der ebenfalls sein Pferd bepackte. „Ich habe selbst ein Pferd, Herr Elladan", und als er lächelte wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht mit seinem Bruder verwechselt hatte. Sowieso schien sie wesentliche Fortschritte in den Höflichkeitsformen dieser Welt zu machen. Sie ging zurück zu Jack und saß auf, wobei der Hengst nervös zur Seite tänzelte, sich aber nach einem aufmunternden Klaps auf den Hals wieder beruhigte. Anka ließ Jack einmal um den Platz herum schreiten, um sich wieder an das Reiten zu gewöhnen und an das fremde Tier, dass um einiges größer war, als die Pferde, die sie gewohnt war. Als sie wieder hielt, fiel Mel gerade das dritte Mal von ihrem Pferd herunter, obwohl es stand. Anka konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was Mel noch wütender machte und sie mit einem Fuß auf den Boden stampfen ließ. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr!", sagte sie und setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe.

Da kam Elrohir ihr zur Hilfe und bot an, dass sie bei ihm mitreiten könne. Mel nahm das Angebot sofort an und kletterte hinter dem Elb aufs Pferd. Hinter seinem Rücken zeigte sie ihrer Freundin das Zeichen für „Was ein Körper" und grinste schelmisch. Nach und nach fanden sich alle im Hof ein und saßen auf, sodass die Gemeinschaft aufbrechen konnte. Lord Elrond richtete noch ein paar letzte Worte an die Gefährten:

„Gebt Acht und verliert nicht den rechten Weg. Euer Herz wird Euch durch die Dunkelheit leiten….." Galadriel stand neben ihm und während Anka sich auf Elronds Rede konzentrierte, vernahm sie die Worte der Herrin des Waldes in ihrem Kopf: „Gehabt Euch wohl und verirrt Euch nicht in Euren Gefühlen. Manche können nicht gerettet werden."

Damit setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung und Anka versuchte den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren, jedoch nicht ohne nochmals zu der Elbenherrin zurückzusehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Dazwischen

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 9 – Die Herzen der Frauen

Melanie plumpste erschöpft neben Anka auf den Boden, die sich für ein kleines Nickerchen hingelegt hatte. „Ich kann nicht mehr!", ließ sie frustriert hören und wandte sich an ihre Freundin um moralische Unterstützung zu bekommen. Sie ritten nun schon zwei Tage durch die bergige Landschaft und bald würden sie den Hohen Pass überqueren. Da die Reisegruppe groß war, kamen sie nur schleppend voran, vor allem da die Landschaft karg und felsig und damit schwer mit dem Pferd zu durchqueren war. Anka schnaubte genervt als ihre Freundin unaufhaltsam auf sie einredete, doch sie hörte kaum zu, denn es waren die selben Beschwerden, die sie bei jeder Rast vorzubringen pflegte. Vom stundenlangen Reiten tat ihr der Rücken weh, auch die Waden schmerzten und sowieso war Mel nie jemand der tagelang durch gleiches Land reisen konnte. Sie brauchte Abwechslung und diese bekam sie hier – mit Ausnahme ein paar vereinzelter Bäume – nicht. Anka war nicht gerade von der Stichhaltigkeit der Beschwerden überzeugt, immerhin konnte Mel, da sie nun dauerhaft hinter Elrohir ritt und man ihr Pferd als Packpferd umdisponiert hatte, während des Ritts schlafen und musste sich und das Pferd nicht vor halsbrecherischen Rutschpartien auf dem steinigen Boden retten. Doch auch Anka erkannte, dass Mel dies alles nicht gewöhnt war und von Haus aus zur maßlosen Übertreibung neigte. Deswegen lies sie nur ein leises „Ich weiß" hören und drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung sie könnte doch noch etwas Schlaf finden, bevor das Abendessen zubereitet war. Man hatte die Truppe mit reichlich getrocknetem Fleisch und Lembas versehen, bevor sie aufbrachen, sodass sie noch eine Zeit lang Verpflegung haben würden, bis sie das erste Gasthaus erreichten.

Als Anka bereits wieder in einen leichten Dösschlaf gefallen war, weckte sie erneut – wie konnte es auch anders sein – Mels Stimme. „Anka? Hast du das gehört? Wir können baden! Dort hinten ist ein Fluß! Los komm!" Anka öffnete widerstrebend die Augen. Sie hätte wohl dringend ein Bad nötig gehabt, denn man schien hier auf Reisen nicht unbedingt irgendwelche Hygieneartikel mit sich zu führen, weswegen sie nun seit zwei Tagen ungewaschen in ihrem Reitgewand steckte. Doch sie war müde und wollte eigentlich nichts lieber als Schlafen um morgen konzentrierter auf dem Pferd zu sitzen, als sie es den vergangen Tag getan hatte. Fast wäre sie am Morgen mit Jack rückwärts einen Abhang hinabgerutscht, wenn einer der Männer Aragorns nicht ihr Pferd bei den Zügeln gegriffen und auf den sicheren Pfad geführt hätte. In der Tat war Reiten hier keine Freizeitbeschäftigung sondern eher harte Knochenarbeit und zudem noch das einzige schnellere Fortbewegungsmittel. Sie seufzte und rappelte sich hoch, ein kurzes Bad im hoffentlich noch etwas warmen Wasser, die Sonne war bereits am Herabsinken um der Dunkelheit Platz zu machen, würde ihr gut tun und ihre Nerven zurechtrücken.

Vielleicht wegen der ungewohnten Anstrengung war Anka gereizter als sonst, aber sie wagte nicht sich zu beschweren, denn sie wusste, dass diese Reise vielleicht die letzte für viele von ihren Mitstreitern sein konnte und sie keine Zeit verstreichen lassen wollte um das Böse von Mittelerde einzudämmen.

Anka stapfte hinter Mel her und hing ihren Gedanken nach, während Mel vor sich hinjammerte und philosophierte. „Hey! Hör mir zu! Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Elben wollen nach uns baden", meinte sie, den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit von Seiten ihrer Freundin bemerkend, und kicherte kindisch vor sich hin. Anka brummte irgendetwas vor sich hin und stapfte weiter, irgendwo musste doch dieser Fluss sein. Und tatsächlich, nach einer kurzen Biegung, die dicht mit Bäumen und Sträuchern bewachsen war, erstreckte sich eine Art kleiner See, der von einem Zulauf aus den Bergen gespeist wurde, in einem schimmernden orange-rot vor ihnen. Mel jauchzte auf und machte sich daran, sich ihrer Kleidung zu erledigen und sprang ins kühle Nass. Als auch Anka im Wasser angekommen war, schwammen sie eine kleine Runde und fingen dann an sich zu waschen. „Was läuft jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Legolas?", fragte Mel, während sie versuchte, sich Knoten aus dem Haar zu kämmen. „Nichts. Was sollte schon sein?" Anka zuckte mit den Schultern als Mel sie stirnrunzelnd ansah. „Hallo? Ihr habt Euch gegenseitig so heiß gemacht, du hast ihn geküsst und jetzt? Nichts?"

„Nichts", antwortete Anka gleichgültig. „Wenn er es nicht nötig hat, mit mir zu reden, muss ich mich nicht um ihn bemühen." „Ist dir die Möglichkeit in den Kopf gekommen, dass er vielleicht beleidigt ist?", fragte Mel vorsichtig nach. „Wenn er wirklich beleidigt ist, von diesem unwichtigen Scherz, dann ist er nicht besser als jeder dahergelaufene Eifersuchtsbold." Damit wandte Anka sich ab, tauchte noch mal unter um die Haare ein letztes Mal auszuspülen, stieg dann aus dem Wasser und legte sich zum Trocknen in die Sonne. Mel legte sich daneben und grinste gegen den Himmel. „Weißt du was mich amüsieren würde? Wenn die Spitzohren uns belauscht und begafft hätten.", meinte Mel kichernd und auch Anka begann zu grinsen. „Dann hoffe ich für sie, dass ich sie nicht erwische! Sonst haben sie bald Ohren wie Bugs Bunny!" Die zwei Mädchen lachten noch und als sie sich soweit getrocknet hatten, zogen sie wieder ihre Gewänder an und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager. Als sie gegangen waren, sah man, wie eine schlanke Gestalt sich hinter einem etwas entfernt gelegenem Busch erhob und auch in Richtung Lager rannte. Die Tiere des Waldes wunderten sich wohl ob den spitzen Ohren des Unbekannten.

Zurück im Lager saßen die Männer der königlichen Garde schon am Feuer und aßen schweigend. Die Mädchen setzten sich dazu und sahen noch, dass sich die Elben nun auch in Richtung Fluss begaben. „Ob die Menschen sich hier wohl nie waschen?", flüsterte Mel. „Anscheinend haben sie nicht so ein Reihnheitsbedürfnis wie wir oder die Elben, aber waschen werden sie sich wohl. Sie haben ja kein Deo oder so.", wisperte Anka zurück. Mel verzog angewidert das Gesicht, schwieg aber, da die Ritter Gondors schon misstrauisch zu ihnen rübersahen. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte Anka und hielt ihr ein Stück Lembas unter die Nase. „Wenn es noch was anderes gibt als dieses Stück Toast schon. Das würde vielleicht mit Butter und Nutella gut schmecken, aber so nicht!", meinte sie verächtlich. „Was ist Nutella? Kann man das essen?", fragte Pippin, der unbemerkt hinter sie getreten war. „Äh, ja klar, Kleiner. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dir beschreiben kann, wie. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr hier Schokolade habt", meinte Mel. „Schokolade? Davon habe ich noch nicht gehört. Aber vielleicht kennt Merry es!", rief er und rannte zu seinem Freund hinüber. Mel und Anka konnten nur die Köpfe über so viel Eifer schütteln, immerhin ging es ‚nur' ums Essen.

Da kamen auch die Elben wieder und plötzlich fanden sich die Mädchen zwischen Elladan und Elrohir wieder. „Guten Abend, die Damen!", sprach Elladan freudig und die zwei Mädels sahen misstrauisch von einem zum anderen. Die zwei waren nett, aber sie waren noch nie so offensiv an sie herangetreten. Die ganze Szenerie wurde misstrauisch von Legolas beobachtet, dem das ganze – nun, vielleicht nicht spanisch – aber zumindest fremdartig vorkam. Elladan plapperte fröhlich auf Anka ein, die sich ganz leicht überrannt vorkam und nur noch im Stande war von Zeit zu Zeit zu nicken. Nur Elrohir und Mel lieferten sich ein gerechtes Battle, da diese Taktik bei Mel nicht gut funktionierte und sie viel zu gerne selbst den Großteil des Gespräches bestimmte.

Aragon trat neben Legolas und beobachtete die Szene. Er lächelte als er Legolas verbissenes Gesicht sah. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, mein Freund?", fragte er und versuchte das Grinsen zu verstecken, das sich unweigerlich auf seine Züge schleichen wollte. Seinem Freund lag viel an dieser Frau und dennoch fand er seine Reaktion übertrieben, denn er kannte die zwei Elben nur zu gut. Sie waren stets für einen Streich zu haben, wären aber niemals so dreist die Frau eines anderen zu verführen. Legolas hingegen verkniff sich eine Antwort und brummte weiter vor sich hin. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das spürte er, also schluckte er seinen Stolz hinunter und ging zum Lagerfeuer, an dem die vier saßen. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du deine reizende Gesprächspartnerin für einen Moment entbehren müsstest, mein Freund?", fragte er in einem freundlichen und doch sehr bestimmenden Ton den anderen Elben. Der zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so wie es sein Vater immer tat und sprach: „Ich überlasse sie dir ungern, mein Freund, aber wenn sie es wünscht, gestatte ich es natürlich." Damit wandte er sich zu Anka die nur noch Nicken konnte weil sie zu keinem Wort, angesichts der immer noch in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelnden Gesprächsfetzen von Elladan, fähig war. So ließ sie sich von Legolas aufhelfen und an den Rand des Lagers führen. Dort lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum und versuchte krampfhaft ihren Kopf zu sortieren, was ihr auch deswegen nicht besonders gelang, da sie die ganze Zeit von Legolas beobachtet wurde. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und sprach so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen. „Mit dir reden."

„Wieso sollte ich mit dir reden wollen?" Legolas Stimme blieb leise aber sie gewann an Schärfe. „Du redest ja auch mit Elladan." Anka musste lächeln, er hörte sich fast ein wenig trotzig an. „Ich kann reden mit wem ich will, Spitzohr. Oder muss ich mir ab jetzt die Erlaubnis dazu einholen?" Sie blickte in seine Augen und aus ihnen sprang ihm förmlich der Trotz entgegen. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Aber wieso sprichst du mit mir nicht?"

In dem Moment kam Elladan um die Ecke gebogen. „Da seid Ihr ja, Herrin! Legolas, deine Momente dauern auch immer länger. Eure Freundin lässt fragen, ob ihr zurückkommen würdet, sie würde gern noch etwas mit Euch bereden." Legolas Miene verdunkelte sich wieder als Anka nickte und mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm an Elladan vorbeimaschierte.

Elladan blickte ihr einen Moment hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder Legolas zu, der ihn so finster musterte, dass er sich wohl wünschte er würde auf der Stelle tot am Boden liegen. „Was bedrückt dich, Freund?", versuchte er es einfühlsam und lachte heimlich in sich hinein. Er hatte mit Legolas Reaktion gerechnet, nachdem, was er am Fluss gehört hatte und er hatte es als seine persönliche Aufgabe begriffen Legolas darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie er sich dem Mädchen gegenüber verhielt. Es wurde also Zeit seinen verehrten Verwandten von seinem hohen Ross hinunter zu stürzen. „Nichts. Zumindest nichts, was dich etwas angehen könnte", schnaubte dieser und war schon an ihm vorbei, als Elladan ihm nachrief. „Man erobert das Herz einer Frau nicht nur einmal, Legolas Grünblatt, man erobert es jeden Tag aufs Neue! Du solltest acht geben, wenn du dich auf deiner sogenannten Beute zu lange ausruhst." Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, doch da war Elladan schon in den Wald verschwunden. Über diese Sätze grübelnd ging er zum Lager zurück, wo alle schon schliefen und nur die Ritter Gondors noch Wache hielten. Er setzte sich zu ihnen, weil er diese Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und auch nicht wollte und so wachten sie in der Dunkelheit über diejenigen, die sich kein so schweres Herz machen mussten,

Als das erste helle Grau den Himmel überzog machte sich die Gruppe weiter auf den Weg zum Hohen Pass. Wie schon die ganze Zeit wurden sie von den Rittern Gondors flankiert, damit niemand vom Weg abkam oder abrutschte. Da Mel wie jeden Tag hinter Elrohir auf dessen Pferd saß und schon wieder friedlich schlief, fehlte Anka eine Unterhaltung. Elladan war erst am Morgen aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt und war seitdem sehr wortkarg, lächelte sie aber des Öfteren aufmunternd an, sodass sie es ihm gleich tat. Legolas ritt am Ende der Truppe und schien immernoch in Gedanken versunken, als am vorderen Teil der Reisegemeinschaft ein Tumult entstand. Orks kamen hinter Steinen hervorgesprungen und griffen die Pferde an, sodass diese scheuten. Alsbald waren alle Männer damit beschäftigt die Biester zu erschlagen, sodass sie die Frauen, die sich immer weiter zurückgezogen hatten, völlig vergaßen. Urplötzlich kamen zwei dieser widerlichen Bestien aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen und rissen die Mädchen zu Boden. Mel fiel dabei so ungünstig, dass sie sofort bewusstlos wurde. Anka kämpfte gegen das Monstrum an, aber da es ihr den Mund zuhielt, konnte sie nicht um Hilfe schreien. Sie versuchte nach ihren Waffen zu greifen, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da diese auf dem Rücken angebracht waren. Sie tastete in wilder Panik die nähere Gegend ab und bekam einen Stein zu fassen, als der Ork sich gerade über ihren Hals hermachen wollte. Damit hieb sie ihn auf den Kopf sodass dieser aufsprang und kreischte. Das machte dann auch die restliche Gruppe, jedoch auch die anderen Orks aufmerksam, sodass diese sich nun um die Mädchen scharten und dort ihren Kampf weiter austrugen. Legolas Pfeil steckte in der Kehle des Orks, der Anka angegriffen hatte, als Anka bemekrte, dass sich ein anderer über ihre Freundin herfiel. Sie warf den Stein, den sie noch in der Hand hielt und erschreckte den Ork zumindest kurzzeitig. Sie rief Mels Namen doch ihre Stimme schien ihr zu versagen, sodass sie mehr krächzte und kaum etwas zu verstehen war. Nur Legolas hatte ihren Ruf gehört und schickte den Ork mit mehreren Pfeilen in Rücken und Hals in die Hölle.

Als alle Orks besiegt waren, wurden die Verletzten auf die übriggebliebenen Pferde gesetzt, denn einige Tiere waren den Orks zum Opfer gefallen. Jack war zwar unverletzt aber Anka gab ihm Elrohir, da dieser die immernoch bewusstlose Mel transportierte, nachdem man ihr versichert hatte, dass es ihrer Freundin schon bald wieder gut gehen würde. Legolas manövrierte sein Pferd neben sie und bot ihr seine Hand an, als gerade Elladan angetrabt kam und das selbe beabsichtigte. Anka schaute etwas ratlos zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her, ergriff aber Legolas Hand und ließ sich von ihm vor sich aufs Pferd ziehen. Elladan bedachte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, der zwinkerte ihr aber nur zu und ritt weiter an der Seite seines Bruders. Die Gruppe suchte nun einen sicheren Lagerplatz, der geschützt lag, sodass sie die Verletzten angemessen versorgen konnten. Die Suche nach einem solchen Platz dauerte allerdings Stunden, sodass Anka irgendwann eindöste und gegen Legolas Brust lehnte.

Nachdem ein Lagerplatz gefunden worden war, eine Höhle, groß genug, dass darin alle zur Ruhe kommen konnten, luden alle ihre Sachen ab, Aragorn mithilfe seiner Frau und derern Brüder versorgten die Verletzten unter denen auch Mel war. Legolas hob inzwischen Anka auf seine Arme und legte sie auf ein paar Decken im hinteren Teil der Höhle, sodass sie sich ungestört von den Strapazen erholen konnte. Als er sich gerade aufrichten wollte, um den anderen zu helfen, alles nötige herzurichten, wachte sich langsam auf und blickte ihn schläfrig an. „Wo sind wir?", fragte sie leise. „In einer Höhle, die uns genug Schutz bietet", antwortete er und beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinunter um ihr über die Haare zu streicheln. „Du hättest mich auch wecken können, ich wäre schon von dem Pferd alleine runtergestiegen!", meinte sie und gähnte herzhaft. „Das war nicht nötig. Ruh dich ruhig aus, es war ein harter Tag." Er wollte wieder aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Danke, dass du mir heute geholfen hast", sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Ich werde immer helfen, wenn jemand in Not ist. Und jetzt schlaf." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging fort. Anka lächelte noch einmal verträumt und schlief dann wieder ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Dazwischen.

Anmerkung: Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte hier doch fortzuführen. ist bei mir so eine On/Off Geschichte, alle, die die Story interessiert und die mehr darüber wissen möchten, sollten daher mal auf vorbeischauen.

Kapitel 10 – Elbisches Feingefühl

Die Gruppe ritt am Anduin entlang, auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith. Die Verletzten hatten sich ein wenig erholt, Mel war sogar fast vollkommen wiederhergestellt. Trotzdem ritten sie noch jeweils mit einem Gardisten auf dem Pferd, damit man sicher sein konnte, dass niemand verloren ging. Gandalf hatte die Reiseroute geändert, um den Verletzten die Ruhe zu gönnen sich vollständig zu erholen und hatte beschlossen in Lorien eine längere Rast einzulegen. Bei der Nennung des Waldes leuchteten die Augen der Elben verdächtig auf und ein himmlisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. Anka fand das zwar befremdlich, was sollte schon an einem Wald so toll sein, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie fühlte sich einsam, Mel war nicht besonders gesprächig seit sie gestürzt war und die zwei hinreißenden Elben, die die ganze Zeit um sie herumschwänzelten waren zwar ganz nett, aber nicht die Gesellschaft, die sie hätte gebrauchen können. Also hatte sie sich ein wenig von der Gruppe abgesondert und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als Gandalf sein Pferd plötzlich anhielt. „Ah, seht die Nordgrenze des goldenen Waldes! Erfreuet eure Sinne an dem friedlichen Bild, dass uns erwartet."

Sie betraten den Wald und obwohl es heller Tag war, umhüllte sie die Dämmerung. Das dichte Blätterdach verdeckte die Sonne und ließ die Baumstümpfe gespenstig aussehen. „Irgendwie hatte ich mir das ein wenig …. goldener vorgestellt", ließ Mel verlauten und schaute ein wenig irritiert zu Anka, welche nur die Schultern zuckte. „Wir sind noch im vorderen Teil des Waldes, die Elben wohnen im Herzen der Bäume, in Caras Galadon. Doch auch hier dürften wir bald auf Wachen treffen, wahrscheinlich begegnet uns auch ein alter Bekannter dabei", schmunzelte Gandalf und ritt voran, wobei er seinen Stab vor sich hielt, der die Umgebung etwas erhellte.

Bald jedoch kamen Sie an eine Stelle, wo sie mit den Pferden nicht weiter kamen, was von den Rittern Gondors als ‚wenig zivilisiert' angesehen wurde. Mel verdrehte genervt die Augen, sie hatte wichtigere Problemchen und dazu musste der Rat ihrer besten Freundin her. Also bedankte sie sich bei dem Gardisten, der sie daraufhin auch gleich vom Pferd hob und sie gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin. Gandalf war gerade dabei mit Aragorn zu beratschlagen, also packte Mel sich den Ärmel ihrer Freundin und zog sie etwas von der Gruppe weg. Anka wollte protestieren, woraufhin sie nur angezischt wurde. „Pssst! Sei leise, es muss ja nicht gleich jeder mitkriegen.", meinte Mel und sah sich nach dem Rest der Gruppe um, der den beiden Mädchen aber keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. „Was muss keiner wissen?", fragte Anka nach und erhielt wieder ein Zischen als Antwort. Langsam aber sicher nervte sie diese Geheimnistuerei! „Kannst du nicht ein bisschen leiser reden? Die Gardisten gucken schon!", meinte Mel verärgert und wedelte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Gruppe herum. Anka zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, nickte aber und forderte Mel auf zu sprechen.

„Ich hab ein Problem", fing Mel an, „nun ja, es soll nicht jeder wissen…" Plötzlich wurden sie von Hufschlägen überrascht, Anka warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und entdeckte Haldir, der herangeeilt kam auf einem, zugegeben, sehr schönen Ross. Mel zupfte wieder an ihrem Ärmel und forderte sie auf, ihr zuzuhören. „Was denn?", flüsterte Anka nun etwas lauter. „Ich habe meine Tage seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bekommen", meinte Mel in unveränderter Lautstärke. Das Geräusch herannahender Pferde wurde lauter, es musste wohl eine größere Gruppe Wachen sein, und Anka hatte Mel deswegen nicht verstehen können. „Was sagst du?", schrie sie nun fast, weil auch noch Wind aufgekommen war, der durch die Blätter pfiff. „ICH HAB MEINE TAGE NICHT!", schrie Mel zurück, obwohl es ganz plötzlich ruhig geworden war. Kein Hufgetrappel, kein Wind mehr, dafür aber mehrere verdutzte Gesichter, die die Mädchen musterten. Mel lief knallrot an und brachte nur ein „Ups" raus, während Anka komplett starr in die Gesichter der anderen sah. „Ist was?!", schnauzte sie ihre Gefährten an und drehte sich genervt wieder zu Mel.

„Okay Süße! Bleib locker, wir schaffen das schon! Erstmal brauchen wir einen Test!", Anka versuchte beruhigend auf Mel einzureden, aber das funktionierte nur halb so gut, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Zudem wusste sie nicht so Recht wo sie nun einen Schwangerschaftstest herbekommen sollte. Klar war bisher nur, dass sie in ihre Welt zurück mussten, diese hinterweltlerischen Elben und Menschen hier würden wohl nach 9 Monaten oder auch erst nach der Geburt sagen „Oh sie war ja schwanger!", das war Anka eindeutig zu spät. Also nahm sie Mels Hand, zog diese hinter sich her zu Gandalf und ignorierte dabei großzügig die immer noch verdutzten Gesichter der umherstehenden Männer. Gandalf hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und redete mit Haldir, als Anka anfing ihm penetrant auf die Schulter zu tippen. Die ersten Male reagierte er nicht, aber nach circa zwei Minuten hatte auch er keinen Nerv mehr und drehte sich mehr oder minder schlecht gelaunt um. „Du beliebtest mich zu sprechen, mein Kind?"

„Ja schon klar, Gandalf, ich wollte dir nur sagen: Wir sind dann mal weg", Gandalf schien das Luft holen vergessen zu haben, „-aber wir kommen wieder, sogar sehr bald. Also alles kein Problem. Bis später!" Damit wollte Anka sich umdrehen und in den Wald spazieren, aber sie wurde von mehreren entrüsteten „WAS?!" aufgehalten. Sie schloss die Augen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und schaute Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Aragorn und zuletzt auch Legolas genervt an. „Okay, noch mal für die Langsam-Denker: Wir", und dabei deutete sie auf sich und Mel, „sind mal eben weg – fort – nicht da – abwesend", die drei Namen eine ähnliche Farbe wie Gandalf an, „aber wir kommen wieder! Versprochen! Bis dann!" Anka startete einen neuen Versuch, drehte sich um und schleifte Mel wahrlich ein paar Schritte hinter sich her. „Aber das geht nicht!", klang es dann von hinter ihr, sie ignorierte es wohlwollend, bis Legolas sie an der Schulter festhielt und sie flehentlich ansah und sagte: „Ihr könnt nicht einfach alleine gehen!"

„Wieso nicht? Wir sind auch alleine gekommen.", entgegnete Anka und drehte sich erneut um. Langsam aber sicher zerrten diese Männer an ihren Nerven. „Aber ihr braucht Schutz", versuchte er es erneut und hielt sie abermals fest. „a) Wir haben keine Orks in unserer Welt, b) da interessieren sich nicht mal die Küchenschaben für uns und c) sind wir eh nur kurz da und holen was. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ist zwar rührend, aber echt unpassend", meinte Anka trocken, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und war im Begriff sich nun das letzte Mal umzudrehen, als Elrohir und Elladan neben sie traten und verkündeten „Wir kommen mit!", woraufhin Mel erstmal in einem Lachkrampf zu Boden ging und Anka halb amüsiert, halb genervt eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wirklich freundlich, aber danke, passt schon!", versuchte sie es erneut, aber die zwei übereifrigen Elben hatten je einen Arm der Mädchen in Beschlag genommen und schienen nicht gewillt loszulassen. „Nur über meine Leiche", knurrte Legolas von der Seite und versuchte Anka Elladan zu entreißen, der wiederum hatte keinen Funken Interesse daran dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes den ergatterten Arm zu überlassen und versuchte diesen wegzustoßen. Woraufhin sich ein kleines Gerangel entwickelte, was von allen Beteiligten interessiert betrachtet wurde, außer von Anka, die verständlicherweise gerne ihren Arm in Sicherheit gewusst hätte. Als die zwei erwachsenen, gestandenen Elben _[um das nochmals zu betonen] _stehen geblieben waren, jeder einen Arm umklammert und sich wütend anblitzten, war es mal wieder Gandalf, der die Situation klärte und Anka dazu verhalft ihre Gliedmaßen zurückzugewinnen. „Sofern die Herrinnen gehen möchten, ist es Ihnen freigestellt. Es steht nicht in unserer Macht sie aufzuhalten."

Wie auf Kommando ließen die zwei Streithähne die Arme los und blickten abwechselnd beschämt zum Boden oder wütend den Gegenüber an. Anka nickte Gandalf freundlich zu, schnappte sich erneut Mels Hand und wollte davon stapfen, als sie die zwei Elben immer noch starr an dem Fleck stehen sah, wie sie mit unsichtbaren Drohgebärden den anderen zu beeindrucken gedachten. Sie schloss resignierend ihre Augen, seufzte schwer, ließ Mel stehen, stapfte hinüber zu dem blondesten aller Elben und packte wiederum diesen am Arm, um ihn hinter sich herzuschleifen. „Heißt das, ich darf mitkommen?", fragte der Blondschopf sogleich freudig. „Normalerweise nicht, aber ich muss sonst Angst haben, dass Elrond bald einen Sohn weniger hat und das würde er mir sicherlich nicht verzeihen. Aber bau ja keinen Mist, unsere Welt ist auf so einen Strumpfhosenheld wie dich nicht eingestellt!", grollte Anka vor sich hin. „Ich schwöre die Damen mit meinem Leben zu schützen, sollte dies nötig sein!"

Mel murmelte daraufhin etwas, was sich verdächtig nach: „Das hatte ich fast befürchtet", anhörte, darauf wollte Anka sich jedoch nicht verlassen. Als sie tief genug in den Wald gegangen waren blieben Anka und Mel stehen und nahmen sich bei den Händen. „So, stell die spitzen Ohren auf: Halt dich an mir fest und halte die Augen geschlossen, bis wir dir sagen, du sollst sie öffnen. Du darfst mich auf keinen Fall loslassen, sonst landest du wohl irgendwo zwischen den Welten und Zeiten. Klar?", fragte Anka an Legolas gerichtet, welcher nickte und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang, um sich festzuhalten. Anka nahm das mit einem Schnauben zur Kenntnis und schloss die Augen. „Zu dir oder zu mir?", fragte Mel in die nun entstandene Stille hinein. „Zu mir", sagte Anka, was gleichzeitig das Startsignal war, sodass beide die Augen fest schlossen und sich in Ankas Zimmer wünschten. Das Fahrstuhlgefühl trat auch prompt ein und die drei landeten unversehrt auf Ankas Bett. Als die zwei Mädchen die Augen öffneten, fanden sie alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit vor, nichts hatte sich in den Tagen ihrer Abwesenheit verändert. Da war nur eines, was Anka störte.

„Legolas du kannst mich jetzt loslassen?!", sagte sie genervt zu dem Mann, der immer noch an ihr klebte. „Wirklich?", flüsterte er und sah sich erstaunt, aber auch neugierig in dem Zimmer um. „Ja, wir sind da: Mein bescheidenes Zimmer. Ich hoffe du hattest einen angenehmen Flug. Und nun lass mich los verdammt!", zischte sie und versuchte seine Hände von ihrer Taille zu schälen, was nicht gelang, da der angesprochene Elb immer noch fasziniert im Zimmer umherschaute. _Was_ _wird erst wenn er den Fernseher sieht_, dachte Anka und stand ruckartig auf, was verursachte, dass der Elb mit dem Gesicht in den Decken landete und einen muffligen Ton von sich gab.

„So wir müssen eine Apotheke finden, es ist immerhin Sonntag. Mel, hol die Zeitung, ich suche die Autoschlüssel!", rief Anka, die schon auf dem Weg in die Garderobe war, wo für gewöhnlich die Autoschlüssel hingen. Legolas erhob sich grummelnd vom Bett und folgte ihr, nur um gleich darauf in die Küche zu laufen, die er ebenso erstaunt betrachtete. „Was ist das?", fragte er die zwei Mädchen, die am Küchentresen über der Zeitung brüteten. Anka sah auf: „Was meinst du?!" „Das alles hier?!", kam es von einem äußerst irritierten Elb zurück, der gerade das Innere des Kühlschranks durchwühlte und dabei auf eine Tube Wasabi gestoßen war. „Das ist ein Ort, wo man Lebensmittel kühl aufbewahrt, Legolas, nein, das solltest du nicht essen, LEGOLAS!" Man hörte nur noch ein erschrockenes Keuchen hinter der Kühlschranktür, bevor ein Elb dahinter vorwankte, der purpurrot im Gesicht war und stark hustete. Anka sprang auf, schnappte sich ein Glas und rannte zur Spüle um die Schärfe in Legolas Mund mit Wasser zu bekämpfen, während Mel das Schauspiel zum Schreien komisch fand, weshalb sie den Kopf auf den Tresen sinken ließ und kicherte. Nachdem der erste Wall Schärfe heruntergespült war, besserte sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Elbs zunehmend. „So was esst ihr?", ächzte er immer noch schockiert. „Ja, ab und an, aber nicht ohne etwas dazu und jetzt geh aus dem Kühlschrank raus, bevor du noch was in den falschen Hals bekommst!", schimpfte Anka, als würde sie mit einem kleinen ungezogenen Jungen reden. Dass der Elb, der vor ihr stand, gut 3500 Jahre älter war als sie, interessierte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht. „Ich hab's!", rief Mel vom Küchentresen her, „die Rosen-Apotheke hat Notdienst!" „Okay, dann fahren wir mal da hin!", meinte Anka, kramte die Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, lief zur Tür und sprang ins Auto. „Was suchen wir überhaupt?", fragte Legolas irritiert, doch er bekam keine Antwort, weil Mel ebenfalls ins Auto gestiegen war. „Was ist das für ein Ding?!", fragte er irritiert. „Das schnellste Pferd, dass du jemals gesehen hast und jetzt komm!", meinte Anka, die ihm die Hintertür aufgestoßen hatte.

Als sie eine viertel Stunde (und geschätzte 200 mal „Was ist das?!" von ihrem Elb) später an der Rosen-Apotheke ankamen, seufzte Anka schwer. Dieser Mann würde sie noch ihren letzten Nerv kosten. Sie drehte sich zu dem besagten Elb um, der fasziniert aus dem Fenster sah. „Hör zu, bleib du hier sitzen, wir sind gleich wieder da!" Legolas nickte ergeben und bestaunte sowohl das Fahrzeuginnere wie auch alles, was außerhalb des _schnellen Pferdes _los war. Anka und Mel spurteten in die Apotheke und stellten sich in die Kundenschlange an, die für einen Sonntagmittag doch erheblich lang war. Als sie endlich dran waren, standen sie vor einer sehr genervten Verkäuferin. „Hallo, wir bräuchten einen Schwangerschaftstest!", meinte Anka freundlich, aber bestimmt, da sie diese Sache schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Die Frau ignorierte sie. „Hallo?!", mischte sich nun auch Mel ein, „wir brauchen den dringend! Los jetzt!" Die Frau schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Da fiel es Anka wieder glühend heiß ein, dass die Menschen in ihrer Welt ja das Licht verloren hatten und sie deswegen gar nicht wahrnehmen konnten. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sie sehen konnte, aber gleichzeitig auch die anderen ansprechen konnte. _Ihr Neffe, natürlich, _fiel es Anka wieder ein und sie spurtete ohne weiteren Kommentar zum Auto zurück. „Was zum…", fluchte Mel und rannte hinterher.

Als sie wieder im Auto saßen, fuhr Anka vom Parkplatz und schlug den Weg zum Haus ihres Bruders ein. „Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte Mel irritiert. Also erklärte Anka ihr die Begegnung mit ihrem Neffen und dass sie hier nicht wahrgenommen werden konnten. Mel sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und grummelte nur misslaunig vor sich hin. Kaum vor dem Haus angekommen, sprang Anka aus dem Auto und klingelte sturm an der Tür. Zum Glück öffnete auch ihr Neffe und sah sie verwundert an. „Daniel, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Du musst mit mir kommen, bitte, es ist wichtig!", flehte sie ihn an. Sie packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn mit zum Auto, wo er sich neben Legolas setzte. „Hallo, ich bin Daniel! Und du bist?", fragte er den verdutzten Elb sogleich. „Legolas, Sohn Thranduil, Prinz des…..", meinte Legolas, wurde aber augenblicklich von Anka unterbrochen: „Nenn ihn einfach Leggi, das ist kürzer. Er ist nur zu Gast hier!" Daniel nickte und schaute dann den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster.

Wieder bei der Apotheke auf dem Parkplatz schickte Anka nun Daniel zu der Apothekerin und dieser forderte wie abgesprochen einen Schwangerschaftstest von der Frau. Nach fünf Minuten kam er allerdings unverrichteter Dinge zurück. „Die Frau sagt, sie gibt mir keinen Test, meine Tante soll selber kommen!" Anka ließ ihren Kopf gegen das Lenkrad sinken, was die Hupe auslöste, woraufhin Legolas ganz furchtbar erschrak und sich an seinem Sicherheitsgurt festklammerte. „Okay, okay, ruhig bleiben, wir schaffen das schon, erst bring ich Daniel heim und dann sehen wir weiter!", sagte Anka mehr zu sich, als zu den anderen. Eine halbe Stunde später war Daniel wieder zuhause abgesetzt worden und die drei Weltenbummler saßen erneut auf Ankas Bett. Mel war so verzweifelt, dass sie ihren Kopf in einem Kissen vergraben hatte und leise vor sich hinwinselte. Legolas strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken um ihr Trost zu spenden und sah dann Anka an, die mit ihrem Wissen am Ende war: „Was ist denn überhaupt los?" Anka seufzte und erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Anfang an. „Ihr wollt wissen ob Herrin Melanie schwanger ist? Und dafür macht ihr so einen Wirbel?! Das kann ich Euch auch sagen!", sagte er daraufhin stirnrunzelnd. „Kannst du?", muffelte Mel unter dem Kissen zu ihnen herauf. „Jeder Elb kann ungeborenes Leben spüren!", meinte er daraufhin nur bestätigend. „Aber wie machst du das?", fragte Mel, die mittlerweile unter ihrem Kissen hervorgekrochen war und sich panisch an ihren letzten Frauenarztbesuch erinnerte. „Man legt seine Hand auf den Unterleib der Frau und horcht dann, ob eine Energie davon ausgeht.", erklärte der Elb, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. „Das… Das heißt ich muss mich nicht ausziehen?", fragte Mel skeptisch. _Als hättest du sonst solche Probleme damit_, dachte Anka. „Nein, ihr müsst nur eure Tunika ein Stück heraufziehen."

Wiederum eine viertel Stunde später stand dann fest, dass Mel definitiv nicht schwanger war und sie war sofort erleichtert abgerauscht um ihre Pille von zuhause zu holen, nachdem sie den Elb fast totgeknuddelt hatte, was Anka mit einem Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm. Anka und Legolas saßen nun gemeinsam auf dem Bett und eine unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, also schaltete Anka das Radio an. Legolas nahm davon nur begrenzt Notiz, da alles, was er an diesem Tag sah ihm absolut fremdartig vorkam. Als die Stereoanlage sich angeschaltet hatte, erklangen die ersten Töne von „everytime we touch" und Anka verspannte sich augenblicklich. _Bitte nicht dieses Lied,_ dachte sie. Legolas bemerkte ihre Gefühlsregung und beobachtete sie aufmerksam, wie sie mit jedem Ton des Liedes verspannter wurde. „Um was geht es in dem Lied?", fragte er taktvoll und hoffte, sie würde ihm verraten, was gerade passierte. Da Anka ihren Gefühlszustand nicht beschreiben mochte, sang sie einfach in einer ihm bekannten Sprache den Refrain mit:

„_Denn immer wenn wir uns berühren, _

_bekomme ich das Gefühl, _

_und jedes Mal wenn wir uns küssen _

_könnte ich schwören, ich kann fliegen. _

_Kannst du nicht meinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren? _

_Ich möchte, dass es bleibt. _

_Brauche dich an meiner Seite. _

_Denn immer wenn wir uns berühren, _

_fühle ich diese Anziehung _

_und jedes Mal wenn wir uns küssen _

_greife ich nach dem Himmel. _

_Kannst du nicht meinen langsamen Herzschlag spüren? _

_Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen _

_Möchte dich in meinem Leben haben."_

Als die letzten Töne des Songs verklangen, legte Legolas vorsichtig seine Hand auf die ihre und zog sie in seine Arme. Mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt, starrte Anka ins Leere, während ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Legolas nahm das wahr und küsste sanft ihre Schulter, was Anka erschaudern ließ. Als sie ihn daraufhin mit ihren großen schwarz-braunen Augen ansah, konnte er nicht widerstehen und nahm Besitz von ihren Lippen. Er dachte, sie würde ihn von sich stoßen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte sie seinen Kuss wie eine Ertrinkende, die sich an den rettenden Halm klammert. Küssend wälzten sie sich auf dem Bett herum, bis Mel hereingeplatzt kam. „Hey, da bin ich wieder... oh… Okay, ich gehe noch mal raus und gebe euch 10 Sekunden euch so zu platzieren, wie ich euch sehen soll!", meinte sie, nachdem sie die Augen erst aufgerissen und dann zugekniffen hatte. Sie schloss die Tür und begann bis zehn zu zählen. Anka richtete sich rasch auf und zog Legolas mit sich, sodass sie wieder angelehnt aneinander saßen, als Mel erneut hereinkam. „Okay…", murmelte sie, als sie die beiden breit grinsen sah. „Wollen wir dann wieder?", fragte sie und vermied es tunlichst die zwei auf frischer Tat Ertappten anzusehen. „Auf nach Lorien!", grinste Anka und schloss die Augen, nachdem alle wieder ihre Position eingenommen hatten.


	11. Chapter 11

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 11 – Für die Liebe

Normalerweise hätten sie bei ihren Gefährten landen sollen, doch irgendetwas musste schief gegangen sein, da sie mitten im Grenzgebiet von Lórien wieder Mittelerde betraten und von ihrer Reisegruppe weit und breit nichts zu sehen war. „Scottie hat falsch gebeamt, na klasse!", grummelte Mel. Legolas sah sie für einen Moment irritiert an und lief dann in Richtung Waldzentrum, sofern die Mädchen da Vermutungen anstellen wollten, davon. „Wo willst du hin?", rief Anka ihm nach. Da guckte sein blondes Haupt hinter einem Baum hervor und er grinste: „Nach Caras Galadon, wo sonst hin?"

„Gibt es hier denn keine Wegweiser?", maulte Mel, nachdem sie eine dreiviertel Stunde durch den Wald gelaufen waren und die Umgebung immer noch unverändert baumreich wirkte. „Es gibt sie, aber sie sind versteckt, seht doch nur zu Euren Füßen, da könnt ihr einen leichten Pfad entdecken, diesem müssen wir folgen!", meinte Legolas daraufhin. So sehr sie sich auch auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen konzentrierte, konnte Anka doch keinen Pfad erkennen. _Was man bei den Elben als Pfad verstand war mehr als fragwürdig_, dachte sie und stapfte weiter den anderen beiden hinterher.

Doch plötzlich fühlte sie ein Gefühl durch sich hindurchzucken, von den Zehen bis zur Haarwurzel. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl mittlerweile nur allzu gut und ihre Gefühle betrogen sie nicht: Sie hatte Angst. Sie kroch ihre Beine hoch und ließ sie frösteln. Die kalte Hand ergriff ihr Herz und drückte es schmerzhaft zusammen, sodass sie stehenblieb und aufkeuchte. „Was ist?", riefen Mel und Legolas unisono und kamen sofort zu ihr geeilt. „Ihr müsst laufen, Lauft! Eine Gefahr droht, ich spüre es, ihr müsst gehen. Geht!", ächzte Anka und rannte in die Richtung zurück aus der sie gekommen waren. Anka rannte so schnell sie konnte von den beiden fort und drehte sich nicht um, als sie eine leiste Männerstimme hinter sich vernahm, die sang: „1, 2,3,4 Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein!" Als die Stimme ganz nah hinter ihr war, blieb sie stehen, schwer atmend und zitternd vor Angst, bevor sie sich langsam umwandte und in die kalten, grausamen Augen ihres Verfolgers blickte.

„Was…?", wollte Legolas fragen und lossprinten, als sie ein kaltes Lachen und daraufhin einen markerschütternden Schrei hörten. Mel kannte dieses Lachen und auch diesen Schrei. Sie hielt Legolas zurück, als er Anka, die geschrien hatte, hinterher rennen wollte. Zu zweit konnten sie nichts ausrichten, sie mussten in die Elbenstadt und die anderen mobilisieren um Anka zu finden.

„Los, wir müssen zu den anderen! Zeig mir den Pfad!", rief sie aufgeregt Legolas zu, der immer noch wie festgenagelt auf der Stelle stand, wo sie ihn angehalten hatte und in den Wald starrte. _Vermutlich versucht er etwas zu hören, _dachte Mel, doch sie kniff ihm in den Arm damit er sich aus seiner Starre löste. Die beiden rannten nach Caras Galadon und während sie rannten und die kalte Abendluft Mel wie tausend Nadeln ins Gesicht stach, hörte sie ihn in ihrem Ohr leise sprechen, so als wäre er neben ihr: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, du hättest nicht unsere Liebe entweihen sollen." Sie rannte weiter ohne auf die Stimme zu hören, die bald darauf verstummte, sie hörte nur noch das Rauschen ihres Blutes in den Ohren und ihren erhöhten Herzschlag. Sie rannte schneller, als sie es jemals zuvor getan hatte, die Müdigkeit, ihr schmerzendes Gesicht und der unebene Waldboden, der es schwer machte zu rennen, wurden ihr gleichgültig. Sie rannte um das Leben ihrer Freundin, sodass selbst Legolas alle Not hatte mit ihr mit zu halten. Für gewöhnlich war Mel faul und drückte sich vor jeder sportlichen Veranstaltung, es war ihr zuwider mit anderen um die Wette zu laufen oder sich im Fitnesscenter zu quälen, _doch jetzt_, dachte sie, _hätte ich es doch besser getan. _

Als sie völlig gehetzt in der Stadt ankamen, wurden sie von allen Seiten misstrauisch beäugt und als sie um Hilfe baten, rührte sich keiner, bis Haldir kam und seine Truppen auf den Weg zur Grenze schickte. Die Gefährten würden am anderen Ende des Waldes nach Anka suchen. Mel konnte sich nicht beruhigen, auch mit der Gewissheit, dass ganz Lórien abgesucht werden würde, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Sie wusste es schon, als sie den Schrei gehört hatte. Dieser Schrei war voll von Angst und Schmerz und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dieses Monster mit ihrer Freundin gemacht hatte. Sie rannte schneller durch den Wald, die Gefährten immer in der Nähe wissend und rief nach ihrer Freundin, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel, man sah kaum noch die Hand vor Augen, nur vereinzelt brach das Mondlicht durch das dichte Blätterdach und es war still, gespenstig still im ganzen Wald. _Als hätte auch die Natur den Atem angehalten,_ schoss es Mel durch den Kopf, bevor sie auf eine vom Mondlicht beschienene Lichtung lief. Die Lichtung war über und über mit schönen Blumen bedeckt und ein kleiner See schloss sich dem an, an dessen Ufer ein alter und starker Baum stand.

Als Mel den Baum näher betrachtete, setzte ihr Herz einige Schläge aus. Rund um den Baum war das Gras rot gefärbt durch Blut und am Baum saß Anka, mit Blut am ganzen Körper und über ihre Kleidung verteilt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Haltung wirkte aber angespannt, sodass Mel sicher sein konnte, dass sie noch lebte. „Anka?", hauchte sie vorsichtig, um das Mädchen nicht zu erschrecken. Als ihre Freundin sie ansah, drohte ihr Herz gänzlich zu versagen: Ihre Augen waren schwarz und ihre Pupillen weit geöffnet, in ihrem Blick lag Angst und Wiedererkennen, aber vor allem Schmerz. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen war für Mel unerträglich, sodass sie wieder in den dichten Wald rannte und nach den Gefährten rief, die sich alsbald um sie scharten. „Ich habe sie gefunden", verkündete sie und schluckte hart, „aber das solltet ihr Euch nicht ansehen. Legolas, komm bitte mit mir, wir müssen sie nach Caras Galadon bringen. Und ihr anderen lauft bitte zurück und verständigt Haldir, wir brauchen einen Heiler. Dringend!"

Man sah Elladan und Elrohir an, dass sie protestieren wollten, aber Mel schüttelte nur den Kopf. Diese Situation würde schwierig genug werden und sie brauchte dafür nicht mehr Zeugen, als nötig waren. Nachdem die Gefährten wieder in Richtung Stadt aufbrachen, drehte sich Mel zu Legolas um. „Sie ist schwer verletzt und du wirst sie wohl nicht gleich wiedererkennen. Bitte bleib erstmal am Rand der Lichtung, ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren wird, dass jemand in ihrer Nähe ist, nachdem er das getan hat!" „Wer hat das getan?", grollte Legolas, „Sag mir wer es war!" Doch Mel drehte sich wortlos um und lief wieder auf die Lichtung. Als Legolas dort ankam glaubte er sein Herz würde zerspringen vor Schmerz. Mel hatte sich neben Anka gehockt, von deren Gesicht mehr getrocknetes Blut zu sehen war, als unverletzte Haut. Sie versuchte sie an der Schulter zu berühren und sie aufzurichten, aber Anka stieß sie sofort weg und sprang auf. Und nun wusste Legolas warum sie das tat. Anka hatte heute Mittag ein weißes Hemd getragen, doch die Farbe weiß, war von dem Blut von ihrem Rücken verdrängt worden. Lange, tief ins Fleisch gehende Wunden lagen darunter, die schräg über ihren Rücken verliefen, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Messer gepeitscht.

Legolas Herz wurde mit ihrem Schmerz überrollt und er glaubte nicht mehr stehen zu können. Seine mentalen Abwehrschilde waren eingebrochen, alles in ihm konzentrierte sich im Moment auf ihr Leben, dass es zu retten galt. Legolas ging Schritt für Schritt auf Anka zu, die ihm immer noch den Rücken zu drehte und ihn anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte. Als ihn nur noch zwei Schritte von ihr trennten, streckte er langsam die Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Wie erwartet zuckte das Mädchen heftig zusammen und wand aus seinem Griff. Doch als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wurde ihr Blick tränenschwer und ohne Gegenwehr ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. „Ich bringe dich von hier fort", flüsterte er beruhigend, nachdem er ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet hatte und versuchte sie zu halten ohne ihr weitere Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ihre Antwort war ein Schluchzen und er nahm es als Zeichen sie langsam von der Lichtung wegzuführen, während Mel sie auf der anderen Seite stützte.

So kamen sie wenig später in Caras Galadon an, wo die Elben mit Schrecken sahen, was in ihrem Wald geschehen war. Haldir und einige Heiler kamen auf die kleine Gruppe zugeeilt und wollten helfen, doch als Anka sie sah, schüttelte sie nur energisch den Kopf. „Eure Wunden müssen versorgt werden, Herrin!", beharrte Haldir, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich sogar Legolas griff um ihre Taille zu entwinden. Mel schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sie dann auf das, ihr zugewiesene, Flet. Sie verabschiedete sich nachdenklich von Legolas und Anka und ließ die beiden allein. Anka hatte sich auf das Bett gelegt, ihren Kopf in den Kissen vergraben und weinte immer noch. Legolas versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden, doch der Schmerz in ihr saß zu tief, als dass er etwas hätte ausrichten können. Doch bevor Mel gegangen war, hatte sie noch geraunt, dass er einmal nach ihren Wunden sehen sollte und dadurch konnte er Anka wenigstens etwas Linderung von ihrem Leid verschaffen. Doch als er ihr klar machte, sie müsse ihr Hemd ausziehen damit er ihre Wunden säubern konnte, schüttelte sie nur vehement den Kopf und drehte sich von ihm fort.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen", flüsterte er sanft. Sie nickte erst und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. Aus ihren verweinten Augen sprach nicht nur der Schmerz, sondern auch Angst. Angst wovor wusste Legolas nicht, denn sie musste doch wissen, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. Nach mehr als einer Stunde schlief sie schließlich ein, nachdem sie alle Tränen vergossen hatte und er wachte neben ihr die ganze Nacht.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Baumwipfel erklommen, schlug Anka die Augen auf. Sie fühlte sich matt und ihr Rücken brannte wie Feuer, sicherlich auch, weil sie die Wunden nicht gesäubert hatte. Als sie sich umblickte sah sie Legolas, der ans Kopfende gelehnt im Sitzen schlief und vor Erschöpfung sogar die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln floh über Ankas Lippen und fast wollten neue Tränen in ihr aufkommen, doch sie rang sie nieder. Sie hatte zu viel geweint, wegen der Schmerzen, der Demütigung und auch wegen ihm. Sie hatte sich in Selbstmitleid ertränkt und ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen keinen Zweifel darüber zu, dass dies nun ihre Belohnung sein würde. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett, hielt den Rücken unnatürlich grade, damit die Wunden nicht wieder stärker anfingen zu bluten, denn nach einem kurzen Blick aufs Bett wusste sie, dass für diese Bettlaken nur noch der Mülleimer in Frage kam. Sie schlich ins angrenzende Bad und zog ihr Hemd über den Kopf unter dem sie nichts trug. Allein das ausziehen bereitete ihr Probleme, da das getrocknete Blut das Hemd mit den Wunden verhaftet hatte, die nun wieder leicht zu bluten begannen.

Im Bad gab es einen großen Spiegel, vor dem ein Tisch mit einer Waschschale und einem Schemel stand. Schräg fiel das Licht aus einem kleinen, etwas höher gelegenen Fenster, darauf. Anka setzte sich und wusch sich ausgiebig das Gesicht und versuchte dann das getrocknete Blut von ihrem Körper zu waschen, wobei sie den Rücken ausließ, damit nichts in die Wunden kam und sie entzündete. Legolas fand sie wenig später so, mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt starrte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild an. Die Verletzungen ihres Rückens waren schlimmer, als er angenommen hatte. Die Schnitte reichten über ihren gesamten Rücken und waren zwei Zentimeter tief. Die Haut klaffte an manchen Stellen auseinander und allein das Bild bereitete jedem Betrachter Schmerzen. Als er wieder in den Spiegel sah, blickte er direkt in schwarz-braune Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Anders als noch am Abend zuvor, waren diese Augen nicht mehr nur voll Schmerz, jetzt lag etwas viel gefährlicheres in ihnen: Stolz und Misstrauen. Legolas hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt, denn es war vergebener Stolz den sie dort zu Tage trug. Niemand verlangte von ihr eine solche Verletzung einfach so wegzustecken. Doch was Legolas am meisten traf war das Misstrauen, er wusste nicht ob es ihm galt, aber wahrscheinlich war es doch, da er der einzige im Raum war und sie ihn ansah und nicht leer vor sich hinblickte.

„Ich werde deine Wunden säubern!", setzte Legolas sie in Kenntnis und bevor sie protestieren konnte, kniete er mit einem feuchten sauberen Lappen schon hinter ihr und berührte vorsichtig die Wundränder. Anka zog zischend die Luft ein und begann zu zittern, denn der Schmerz kam mit ungeahnter Kraft zurück. „Ich kann das nicht behandeln, ich bin kein Heiler.", murmelte Legolas, während er sich langsam vorarbeitete. „Du musst einen der lórischen Heiler sehen, Anka!" Die einzige Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. Doch ihre verbissene Haltung und die zurückgehaltenen Tränen in ihren Augen sagten mehr, als gesprochene Worte je konnten. Sie vertraute ihm allein und nur er würde ihre Wunden zu sehen bekommen. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen", seufzte er, „aber ich werde zu einem der Heiler gehen und ihn um eine Salbe bitten für dich. Nur bezweifele ich, dass er eine gute wird herstellen können, ohne die Verletzung gesehen zu haben!"

„Es wird auch so heilen", hauchte sie leise, als er geendet hatte. „Ja sicherlich wird es das. Und dir werden fingerdicke Narben zurückbleiben und ein paar Schmerzen, die für immer deine Nachtruhe stören." Legolas wurde wütend ob so viel falschem Stolz und erhob sich. Als er gerade gehen wollte, griff sie nach seinem Hand und er blieb erstaunt stehen. „Mir ist kalt.", flüsterte sie. Legolas sah sich irritiert um, denn im Flet war es warm, ein Ofen im Schlafraum war die ganze Nacht beheizt gewesen. Legolas verband in aller Eile ihre Wunden mit dem Leinen, dem man ihm am Abend gebracht hatte und half Anka dann sich ins Bett zu legen. Er deckte sich fest zu und versprach bald zurück zu sein. „Es ist so dunkel", waren die letzten Worte die er hörte, bevor er eilig den Telain verließ.

Legolas erster Weg führte zu Haldir, der ihn zu einem Heiler brachte. Nachdem der anfangs empört gewesen war, die Verletzung nicht selbst inspizieren zu dürfen, versprach er aber doch bald, dank beflügelnden Worten von Haldir, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Haldir brachte Legolas daraufhin zu Galadriel, die ihn mit sorgenreicher Miene empfing. „Niemand ist in diesem Walde bisher Unglück geschehen", sagte sie, bevor Legolas etwas fragen konnte. „Wie also ist dieser Mensch unter unserem scharfen Blick hindurchgeschlüpft?", fragte die Herrin der goldenen Waldes den Hauptmann der Wache der nur ein müdes Schulterzucken zur Antwort wusste. „Herrin, verzeiht, wenn ich zu viel wage, doch liegt mir viel an dem Wohlbefinden des Lichtwesens. Als ich sie vorhin verließ, sagte sie, es wäre dunkel, doch helllichter Tag empfing mich als ich aus dem Flet trat. Was geschieht mit ihr?", flehte Legolas zu erfahren.

„Jeder Unsterbliche trägt ein Licht in seinem Herzen, es strahlt weit, ungesehen von den meisten Augen. Doch ihr Licht ist beinahe erloschen, durch den Schmerz, den sie erleiden musste. Es strahlt nicht mehr hell genug um ihre Seele zu erleuchten. Nur eine helllodernde Quelle kann ihr Licht nähren.", sprach die Herrin des Lichts und zog sich zurück. Legolas, so klug wie zuvor, machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Telain, als er den Heiler traf, der ihm ein Schälchen mit Salbe und frische Leinenbahnen übergab. Als er im Flet eintraf, saß Mel an der Seite ihrer Freundin und blickte besorgt auf die schlafende Gestalt, deren Gesichtszüge angespannt waren. Legolas nickte ihr zu und stellte die Heilmittel auf einem Tisch an der Wand ab. „War sie nochmals wach?", fragte er das Mädchen, die nur sachte nickte und weiter die schlafende Anka betrachtete. „Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte er erfahren, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das musst du sie selbst fragen. Ich kann darüber nichts aussagen." Enttäuscht wandte Legolas den Kopf ab. Mel verließ nach ein paar Augenblicken das Flet, nachdem sie flüchtig über Ankas Hand gestrichen hatte. „Ich werde das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen", flüsterte sie, bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Nicht lange nachdem Mel gegangen war, erwachte Anka schweißgebadet aus dem Traum, der ihr das Erlebte nochmals zeigte. Als sie zu der Bettkante blickte, fand sie nicht mehr ihre Freundin vor, sondern einen treusorgenden Elb, der ihr beunruhigt eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Mir geht es gut", sagte sie, wohl mehr sich selbst überzeugend, als den Mann neben sich. Er nickte und forderte sie auf, sich umzudrehen. „Wir wechseln deine Verbände, ich habe Salbe mitgebracht, die deine Schmerzen lindern und die Wunden schnell verheilen lassen sollte." „Du warst bei Galadriel?", fragte sie leise. „Ja, woher weißt du das?", gab er erstaunt zurück. Sie tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen den Kopf und sagte: „Weil sie hier drin ist. Schon seit gestern. Aber sie erfährt nicht, was sie erfahren will."

„Was will sie denn erfahren?", fragte Legolas eher beiläufig, obwohl er wusste, auf was das hinaus laufen würde. „Was gestern passiert ist, wer das getan hat, aber vor allem, wie es ihr verborgen bleiben konnte. Die Herrin ist sehr eitel, weißt du. So weise sie auch ist und soviel Mitgefühl sie für mich zeigt, so will sie doch nur wissen, wie jemand sie überlisten konnte.", antwortete Anka. „Wieso erfährt sie nicht, was sie wissen will?", gab er zurück, nachdem er ihre Verletzung versorgt hatte und es sich auf der Bettkante bequem gemacht hatte. Anka lehnte ebenfalls ihren Nacken an das Kopfende und sah ihn an. Auf ihren Zügen lag ein leichtes Lächeln, fast gespenstisch, da ihren Augen immer noch gerötet waren und ihre Haut blass wirkte. „Weil es nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. Diese Ereignisse gestern galten alleine mir, sie waren meine Strafe." Auf einmal gähnte sie, als wäre sie schrecklich müde. „Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte Legolas, der Anka an beiden Schultern packte um sie wach zu halten. „Ich hätte dir dieses Lied nicht vorsingen dürfen. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen", murmelte sie, während sie in die Kissen zurücksank. „Wieso hättest du das nicht tun sollen?", fragte er und schüttelte sie sanft. „Ich musste dich schützen.", hauchte sie, bevor sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

4 Tage später ging es Anka noch nicht wirklich besser, ihre Wunden heilten schlecht, die einzigen, die sie in ihre Nähe ließ waren ihre Freundin und Legolas. Ab und an wachte sie auf und trank und aß ein wenig, nur um dann wieder zu schlafen. Die Heiler waren am Ende mit ihrer Weisheit und prophezeiten, dass sie sterben würde. Doch Legolas gab nicht auf, saß Tag und Nacht an ihrer Seite, nur um ihr zufriedenes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie erwachte und ihn sah. Seine besten Freunde sorgten dafür, dass er für kurze Zeit am Tag das Flet verließ, doch nach einem kurzen Essen und einigen Schluck Wasser kehrte er sofort an Ankas Krankenbett zurück. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er schwächer und auf jeden wohlgemeinten Rat der Heiler reagierte er aggressiver.

In der Nacht des fünften Tages erwachte Anka fröstelnd und fand Legolas zusammengesunken an der Bettkante wieder. Ein trauriges Lächeln floh über ihre Lippen und so sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte, versuchte sie ihn zu wecken. Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen, bevor er daran zu Grund geht, dachte sie, während er langsam erwachte. Erst wirkte er verwirrt, dann erleichtert, dass sie wach war. „Wie geht es dir? Möchtest du, dass ich", fing er an, doch wurde er sogleich von ihr unterbrochen. „Legolas, du musst gehen. Bitte verlasse mein Flet. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass es dir so schlecht geht. Bitte geh!", sagte sie fest und hoffte, dass er ihre Bedenken erhören würde. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht gehen", flüsterte er. „Ich bleibe bei dir."

In aller Verzweiflung griff sie nach seiner Hand um ihm klar zu machen, dass er gehen müsse, doch da geschah etwas Seltsames. Zwischen ihren Händen entsprang ein Licht, dass den ganzen Raum erhellte. Anka schloss die Augen und ließ das Licht, dass sie so lange vermisst hatte, sie durchfluten. Ihre Wunden begannen augenblicklich zu heilen, ihr Blick wurde wieder klarer und die letzten Zeichen der zurückliegenden Tage fielen von ihr ab. Auch Legolas schloss die Augen und erfuhr das, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte.

_Plötzlich stand Legolas auf der Lichtung, auf die sie nach ihrem Ausflug in die andere Welt zurückgekommen waren. Vor ihm stand ein großer Mann, der ihn grausam anlächelte. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, du hättest nicht unsere Liebe entweihen sollen, nun wird dein kleiner Freund leiden", sagte er und seine Stimme schnitt die Angst in Legolas Seele. „Du wirst ihm nichts tun!", hörte er sich selbst sagen, doch es war Ankas Stimme die zittrig in seinen Ohren erklang. „Hast du etwa Angst um deinen kleinen Helden?", fragte der Mann spöttisch und schlug Anka, in deren Körper Legolas steckte, nieder. „Komisch, dass er nicht hier ist, um dir zu helfen, nicht?", hauchte der Mann ihm ins Ohr und kalte Panik vernebelte sein Gehirn. Da sah er auf seine rechte Hand in der ein Licht aufflammte und zum Himmel schoss. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich seltsam leicht gefühlt hatte, als sie nach Caras Galadon liefen. „Du kannst ihm nichts mehr tun", flüsterte Ankas Stimme aufgeregt, als er den Mann vom Boden her anblickte. „Nun, dann wirst wohl du dafür bezahlen müssen.", giftete der Mann zurück. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum und sein Rücken wurde zerschnitten. Er schrie und hörte ein spöttisches Lachen zurückkommen. Als er wieder sehen konnte, kniete der Mann mit einem blutigen Messer über ihm. „Ein schönes neues Muster hast du da. Wollen wir doch sehen, ob dein kleiner Freund dich auch noch so schön genug findet.", sprach er und Legolas kehrte in die Realität zurück. _

Anka saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du hast all dies für mich getan?", fragte er überrascht. „Für die Liebe.", meinte Anka lächelnd und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Daraufhin musterte er sie eine Weile schweigend und lächelte dann, woraufhin sie errötend ihren Kopf abwandte. „Meine Wunden sind verheilt.", flüsterte sie. „Auch mit ihnen, wärst du die schönste Frau in allen Welten gewesen.", gab er zurück und rieb seine Nase an ihrer Stirn." „Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte sie leise, „und dich ausruhen. Mir geht es gut!" „Ich bleibe", flüsterte er und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Wieso?", fragte Anka irritiert. „Für die Liebe.", hauchte er zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Dazwischen.

Anmerkung: Da diese wunderbare Seite keine _Querverweise_ erlaubt, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass alle, die gerne nähere Informationen über die Story hätten, mich auf dem deutschsprachigen Equivalent dieser Seite kontaktieren können. Mein Name ist dort Sheyleen.

_Kapitel 12 – Die weiße Stadt_

Anka erwachte früh am Morgen und lächelte auf den schlafenden Elben herab. Einige Momente nach den süßen Worten des Vorabends war er eingeschlafen, da die Sorge um sie ihm in den letzten Tagen doch sehr zugesetzt hatte. Sie streichelte sanft die Wange ihres Retters, der so seelenruhig schlief. Sie fühlte sich so großartig und leicht, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, den Tag zu begrüßen und die Wunder des goldenen Waldes zu erfahren.

Also stand sie leise auf, zog sich einen weißen Rock und eine weiße Tunika an und verließ das Flet, welches die letzten Tage ihre Herberge dargestellt hatte. Sie wandelte abseits der Wege durch die Bäume, die golden wirkten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne und die sie fesselten, sodass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich gegen eine Elbe lief. „Verzeiht bitte, ich war unachtsam!", rief sie sofort und die Elbe blickte sie erstaunt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie noch mal nach, denn die Elbe wirkte, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie nickte fahrig und deutete eine Verbeugung an, bevor sie davon lief. _So fest hab ich sie ja nicht an gerempelt_, dachte Anka und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich begann ihr Magen zu knurren und ein himmlischer Duft nach frisch gebackenen Teigwaren stieg ihr in die Nase. Frühstück, dachte sie und folgte dem Duft und den bald hörbar werdendem Stimmengewirr. Der Duft ging von einem Pavillon aus um den sich mehrere Elben versammelt hatten, die leise miteinander sprachen und hin und wieder lachten. Doch als man sie sah verstummten die Gespräche und auch das Lachen war verflogen, vielmehr sahen sie die Elben an, als wäre sie ein Geist der zwischen ihnen wandelte. „Mae aur!" [1], murmelte Anka aufgeregt und näherte sich dem Gebäck, das nicht nur himmlisch roch, sondern auch noch toll aussah. „Könnte ich Frühstück für Legolas und mich bekommen?", fragte sie den Elben, der diese leckeren Küchlein herzustellen schien. Der wiederum starrte sie nur an und schien gar nicht zu begreifen, was sie von ihm wollte. _Na toll, ich kann drei oder vier Ausdrücke auf Sindarin und der scheint meine Sprache ja mal gar nicht zu verstehen_, dachte Anka und seufzte genervt und verzweifelt.

„Die Herrin würde gerne etwas zum Frühstück haben, Líndal, also was stehst du da wie angegossen?", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Haldir, der sie lächelnd ansah. „Mae aur, Herrin Katharina. Ich hoffe Euer Schlaf war gut bewacht", sagte er, während er den elbischen Bäcker beaufsichtigte. So entging ihm, dass Anka leicht rötlich anlief. „Mae aur, Haldir, ich hoffe ich bereite Euch keine Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich wollte nur Frühstück für Legolas und mich holen.", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Oh, nein, das tut Ihr gewiss nicht. Euch scheint es wieder gut zu gehen, ein Wunder, dass ihr so schnell genesen seid.", antwortete Haldir erstaunt. „Kein Wunder, sondern vielmehr gute Pflege würde ich meinen", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich sagen, die sie sofort wiedererkannte. „Mel", kreischte Anka und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Haldir nahm das Tablett mit dem Frühstück entgegen, das man ihm reichte und wandte sich an Anka: „Ich trage es Euch zum Flet, ihr solltet Euch noch schonen."

„Oh nein, habt vielen Dank, aber das mache ich besser selbst", kicherte Anka, verabschiedete sich mit einem „Bis später" von ihrer Freundin und zwinkerte Haldir zu, bevor sie mit beschwingtem Schritt und dem Tablett in den Händen zurück zu ihrem Flet ging. Als sie die Stufen bis nach oben erklommen hatte und sich gerade durch die Tür bugsierte, erwachte der Elb aus seinem Schlaf und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Was machst du da?", fragte er und unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen. „Ich habe uns Frühstück geholt, du Schlafmütze. Auf das deine Lebensgeister ein wenig geweckt werden." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie das Tablett aufs Bett und begann von den Leckereien zu naschen, die sich darauf fanden. Legolas betrachtete fasziniert wie sie von allem kostete und sich danach die Finger leckte, bis sie seinen Blick bemerkte und inne hielt. „Was?", fragte sie, als sie seinen amüsierten Blick bemerkte. Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte sie an. Anka zuckte die Schultern und hielt ihm eins der kleinen Törtchen hin, deren Geruch sie schon von weitem aufgenommen hatte. Legolas nahm es lächelnd an und biss ein Stück ab. „Mhm… suhaufe find tsie noch beffer", murmelte er mit vollem Mund und Anka musste herzhaft lachen. Mühevoll schluckte Legolas das trockene Gebäck herunter. „Was?", fragte er und grinste glücklich, als er das Mädchen lachen sah. Die schüttelte wiederum den Kopf, wie er es vor wenigen Momenten getan hatte. Die zwei lächelten sich an und brauchten keine Worte um sich der Bedeutung ihrer Gesten klar zu werden. „Ich hab Haldir getroffen", meinte sie und vertiefte sich wieder ins Essen. „Mhm", meinte Legolas zwischen zwei Bissen Gebäck. „Und was meinte er?" Anka sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte verschmitzt. „Er fragte ob ich eine angenehme Nachtruhe hatte", sagte sie spitzbübisch und Legolas verschluckte sich glatt an dem letzten Bissen Törtchen. Er hustete heftig und seine Ohren liefen rot an. „Er hat wohl etwas missverstanden", sprach Anka daraufhin weiter. Da horchte Legolas auf. „Hat er das?", fragte er plötzlich ernst. Von seinem Tonfall überrascht, blickte sie ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie irritiert. „Anka? Was empfindest du für mich?", fragte Legolas und rückte näher. Er konnte ihre Antwort kaum erwarten und würde sich negativ auffallen, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde. Er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt und sie hielt es gerade in den Händen und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

Anka runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Legolas, aber das weißt du doch. Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass Haldir dachte wir hätten heute Nacht…. Na, du weißt schon?" „Wir hätten uns heute Nacht geliebt, meinst du?", fragte er lächelnd und Anka wandte den Kopf ab. Urplötzlich war ihr heiß und sie wusste nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte. Legolas nahm ihr Letztere Entscheidung ab, in dem er ihr Kinn umfasste und sie somit zwang ihn anzusehen. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln lag auf den schönen Zügen des Elben. „Du magst mich also?", fragte er noch einmal und rieb seine Nase an ihrer Schulter, was Anka hart schlucken ließ. Das ging ihr zu schnell und deswegen erhob sie sich ruckartig aus dem Bett und blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett stehen. Legolas lächelte nur noch breiter, ihre Reaktion zeigte ihm nur allzu deutlich was sie fühlte.

Anka räusperte sich und trat nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich fertig machst? Ich gehe schon mal zu den anderen.", sagte sie und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon aus dem Flet geflüchtet. Legolas lachte leise, _das konnte ja noch lustig werden_, dachte er.

Als Anka ihre Lungen mit frischer Luft füllte, wurde sie wieder etwas ruhiger. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte sie sich gefühlt wie ein gejagtes Tier, denn das war es, was Legolas wollte: Sie in die Enge treiben und sie an Aussagen festnageln. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete weiter ruhig ein und aus, als ein Schatten sich über sie legte. Sie öffnete verwirrt die Augen und sah Haldir, der lächelnd neben ihr stand und sie überragte. „Ich hoffe, dass Frühstück ist Euch und dem Herrn Legolas bekommen", meinte er lächelnd. „Haldir? Könntet ihr mich zu meinen Gefährten bringen? Ich habe sie schon so lange nicht gesehen", fragte sie den Waldelben, auch um dem unangenehmen Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen_. Es muss im ganzen Wald bekannt sein, dass Legolas bei mir übernachtet hat_, dachte sie und stöhnte innerlich auf. „Natürlich", lächelte Haldir und sie liefen den Weg entlang, den Anka etwas früher am Tag auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem auch gewählt hatte. Sie waren schon ein Stück gegangen, als Anka auf einmal etwas einfiel. „Dürfte ich Euch etwas fragen?", sagte sie und sah dabei den blonden Elben neben ihr an. Dieser blieb stehen und nickte. „Das mag jetzt sehr direkt klingen, aber müsstet Ihr nicht eigentlich tot sein? Ihr seid gefallen bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm.", sagte Anka irritiert. „Das bin ich", bestätigte der Elb, „aber manchmal gewähren einem die Valar eine zweite Chance. Denn der Tod", und dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen, „ist nicht das Ende, müsst Ihr wissen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", flüsterte Anka in ihre Gedanken vertieft. „Das müsst ihr auch nicht. Und wir wollen hoffen, dass Ihr es nie erfahren werdet. Wir sind da.", erwiderte Haldir und für wahr, als Anka aufblickte sah sie ein Lager unter drei großen weißen Pavillons, die aufgestellt waren und auf einer Bank daneben saßen ihre Gefährten.

Mel kam sofort lächelnd auf sie zugelaufen und fiel ihr in die Arme. „Hallo", nuschelte Anka in den Stoff ihrer Bluse, denn ihre Freundin war ein paar Zentimeter größer als sie selbst. Auch Gandalf, die Elbenzwillinge und Aragorn erhoben sich um Anka zu umarmen. „Wir sind so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht", meinte Gandalf, als der alte Zauberer sie ganz sentimental an sich drückte. „Wenn du mich erstickst, geht's mir gleich nicht mehr besser", ächzte sie, worauf der Greis sie losließ. Aragorn war nicht ganz so aufdringlich und beließ es bei einer höflichen Verbeugung. Elben waren im Allgemeinen nicht sehr scheu, sodass erst Elrohir sie fest an sich drückte und dann Elladan, wobei Letztere sie fast erdrückte. Gerade als sie ihm sagen wollte, er möge sie doch los lassen, hörte sie ein Räuspern hinter sich und als sie einen Blick über die Schulter wagte, sah sie Legolas, der eher weniger erfreut erschien. Elladan ließ sie los und sie sah sein verstecktes Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, ergriff Gandalf das Wort und meinte: „Jetzt, da es dir wieder besser geht, würde ich gerne weiter reiten um möglichst bald die weiße Stadt zu erreichen." Daraufhin hörte man zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Beteiligten. „Gut, dann brechen wir noch heute bei Mittag auf. Wir werden lange genug für den Ritt brauchen."

Man verabschiedete sie herzlich in Lórien, Galadriel gebot ihnen jedoch Eile, da sie Nachricht aus Rohan hatte, dass noch mehr Menschen im Zusammenhang mit der Prophezeiung ermordet worden waren. Da sie alle wieder reiten konnten und die Pferde wenig Gepäck zu tragen hatten, kamen sie schnell voran, jedoch ödete Anka die immerzu gleiche Landschaft an und mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Freundin erkannte sie, dass es ihr nicht anders zu gehen schien. Sie ritten nun schon den 11. Tag am Anduin entlang, als die Grenze Gondors in Sicht kam. Alle waren erleichtert, dass sie nun bald wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf haben würden, auch wenn es noch bis zum Abend dauern würde, bis sie die Grenze überschritten hatten.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als sie die Grenze Gondors erreichten, aber Aragorn hatte entschieden ihre Tarnung aufzugeben und diese Nacht in einer Gaststätte an der Grenze zu verbringen, dafür war eine Rast ausgespart worden und alle waren erschöpft. Denn es war ein harter Ritt gewesen, denn das Wetter wurde beständig ungemütlicher und kalter Wind pfiff ihnen um die Nase. Jeder war froh heute Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein weiches Bett zu haben, in das er sich legen konnte. Als sie die kleine Gaststätte betraten, gab Aragorn sich zu erkennen und der Wirt verbeugte sich sofort. „Ich wünsche bei Euch zu übernachten, Herr Wirt. Habt ihr für mich und meine Gefolgsleute Zimmer?", fragte der König Gondors höflich. Der Wirt antwortete, dass er nur noch ein Vierbett-Zimmer in Hobbitgröße, 3 Doppelzimmer und zwei Zimmer mit einzelnen Betten hatte. Aragorn dankte dem Wirt und die Garde des Königs gab sofort zu verstehen, dass sie im Schankraum ihr Nachtlager errichten würden. Die übrigen Damen und Herren sollten sich auf die Zimmer aufteilen. Die Hobbits waren schnell auf ihr Zimmer eingeteilt, das Königspaar Gondors bekam ein Doppelzimmer, Gandalf und Éomer teilten sich ein Zweibettzimmer. Doch dann fiel Gandalf auf, dass man die zwei Mädchen eigentlich beschützen müsste und sie nicht alleine ein Zimmer bewohnen sollten. Éomer lehnte ab sich mit einem der Mädchen ein Zimmer zu teilen, immerhin war er ledig und dazu König von Rohan, _das gäbe Gerüchte ohne absehbares Ende_, dachte er. Gandalf bestand auf sein eigenes Bett, zudem er betonte, dass er nachts immer sehr fest schliefe. Die drei verbleibenden Elben bedachten den Zwerg daraufhin mit Blicken, der sofort los zeterte: „Mein Ruf, das kann ich nicht tun. Ich bin ein angesehener und ehrbarer Zwerg und mit zwei jungen, unverheirateten Mädchen, obwohl, wären sie verheiratet, wäre es noch schlimmer, das Zimmer zu teilen kommt für mich gar nicht in Frage."

„Gut, dann teilen mein Bruder und ich uns jeweils ein Zimmer mit den Damen", ließ Elladan verlauten und er wollte Anka den Arm anbieten, als Legolas sich dazwischen drängte und ihn an knurrte. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Aragorn wollte schlichtend einschreiten und sagte zu seinem Freund: „Beruhige dich, Legolas, Elladan hat nur ehrbare Absichten und wir möchten, dass du dich schonst, mellon nîn.[2] Immerhin hast du dich die letzten Tage redlich um das Wohl von Herrin Katharina bemüht." Das einzige auf was er dabei bei dem Elben stieß war Granit. Legolas packte Anka am Arm und schnaubte, „wir teilen uns ein Zimmer", bestimmte er und zog sie von Elladan weg. Die Frau in den Armen des Elben blinzelte etwas irritiert. Was war denn nun passiert, dachte sie, sie hatte den Elben noch nie so auf brausend erlebt. Aragorn seufzte geschlagen. „Nun gut, dann soll es so sein. Herrin Melanie wärt ihr damit einverstanden, wenn Ihr ein Zimmer mit einem der Elbenzwillinge teilt?" „Ich wäre hocherfreut", lächelte die Angesprochene verschmitzt und bedachte Elrohir mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass dieser kurz darauf zurückgab.

Der Abend verging schleppend, zudem Legolas Elladan an fauchte, wann immer er auch nur vorbeiging. Anka saß relativ eingeschüchtert neben Legolas und löffelte ihren Eintopf, den man ihnen gebracht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was in den Elben gefahren war und sie wollte es lieber auch nicht wissen. Mel warf ihr von einem anderen Tisch, an dem sie mit Elladan und Elrohir saß, aufmunternde Blicke zu. Als Anka genug davon bekommen hatte, räusperte sie sich und sprach den Mann neben sich an. „Sag mal, ist alles okay bei dir?" „Mir geht es gut und dir?", gab dieser in gleichgültigem Tonfall zurück. „Naja, wenn du mich nicht so gleichgültig behandeln würdest, ginge es mir besser", antwortete sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, er würde aus rasten, aber er gab nur ein ruhiges „Mhm" von sich. Nach einer Weile erhob Gandalf sich und alle legten sich zur Ruh. Legolas und Anka betraten das Bett nacheinander und als Anka das große Doppelbett sah, schluckte sie. Legolas begann sich die Stiefel aufzuschnüren, zog sie aus, entledigte sich danach auch noch seiner Tuniken und stand dann nur mit leichten Leinenhosen begleitet vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. Anka schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Der Anblick eines halbnackten Mannes war nun wirklich nichts, was sie normalerweise aus der Fassung brachte, aber bei diesem Exemplar der Gattung war es anders. Als sie seinen Duft nach Wald und Wiesen direkt vor ihr wahrnahm, wusste sie, dass er näher gekommen war. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und an der Stelle, wo seine Handflächen ihre Haut berührten griff ein atemberaubendes Kribbeln um sich. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit sorgenvollem Unterton. Sie nickte ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Könntest du", ihr schien ein Kloß im Hals zu stecken, „ich meine könntest du dich vielleicht schon mal hinlegen, ich gehe mich noch kurz umziehen." Legolas lachte leise, bejahte aber und zog sich ins Bett zurück, wo er sich die Decke bis zum Hals hochzog.

Als Anka die Augen wieder öffnete, war Legolas zum Glück zugedeckt. Sie kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein Nachthemd und verschwand damit ins Bad. Legolas indessen lachte in sich hinein. Seine Wirkung auf sie freute ihn, obgleich sie sehr scheu war und sich nicht einmal getraut hatte, ihn anzusehen. Anka hatte sich auf den kalten Steinboden im Bad gesetzt, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte und dachte nach. Wieso hatte dieser Elb nur so eine Wirkung auf sie? Sie war normalerweise nicht schüchtern und nackte Männer hatte sie auch schon gesehen, aber der Elb löste mit seiner Nähe einen beständig schlimmer werdenden Fluchtmechanismus aus. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann wieder das Schlafzimmer, wo ein vergnüglich drein blickender Legolas ihr die Decke hoch hielt, damit sie ins Bett schlüpfen konnte. Sie legte sich vorsichtig ins Bett, darauf bedacht ihn keinesfalls zu berühren, dann wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und zog die Decke enger um sich. Legolas lächelte innerlich, sie war wirklich erfrischend. Alle Elbenfrauen hätten sich wahrscheinlich auf ihn gestürzt, aber sie versuchte ihn gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er kuschelte sich vorsichtig näher an sie, als er merkte, dass sie den Atem anhielt, flüsterte er leise nahe ihrem Hals. „Mir ist so kalt, wärmst du mich?"

Sie hatte sich verspannt, als er näher gerückt war und dieser Zustand wollte nicht besser werden. Seit wann ist Elben denn überhaupt kalt, dachte sie, sagte aber nichts, sondern versuchte wieder ein Stück von ihm abzurücken. Jeden Zentimeter, den sie rückte, kam er nach, bis sie irgendwann genervt war. „Legolas", schimpfte sie. „Ja?", fragte der Elb ganz unschuldig. „Ich hätte gerne auch noch etwas vom Bett", grummelte sie und rückte ein letztes Mal von ihm fort. Sie bemerkte jedoch zu spät, dass das Bett eher endete, als gedacht und fiel mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf den Boden und zog die Bettdecke mit sich. Legolas beugte sich schockiert über den Bettrand und sah in das wütende Gesicht von Anka. Im selben Moment stürmten Gimli, Elladan und Elrohir, alle nur mit Hosen bekleidet ins Zimmer. „ELB!", knurrte der Zwerg, „Lass deine elbischen Spitzfinger von dem Mädchen!" Hinter ihm hörte er ein entrüstetes Schnauben, als er bedachte, dass zwei Elben hinter ihm standen. Anka schaute geschockt von einem zum anderen, als sie die nackten Oberkörper der anderen zwei Elben bemerkte, schloss sie schnell die Augen. „RAUS! ALLE!", brüllte sie die Eindringlinge an und der Zwerg empörte sich, dass er ja nur helfen wollte. Gandalf, noch in seiner Robe und Éomer, ebenfalls oben ohne erschienen in der Tür. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Gandalf als er das Bild betrachtete, dass sich ihm bot. Das junge Mädchen lag auf dem Boden, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie hielt die Decke, in die sie verwickelt war, wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Auf dem Bett, zu dem Mädchen hin gebeugt, lag der Elb, leicht bekleidet und grinste unschuldig. „Hättet ihr die Güte nun das Zimmer zu verlassen? Ich danke Euch für eure Fürsorge, aber mir geht es gut, ich bin lediglich aus dem Bett gefallen und Legolas hat damit gar nichts zu tun.", versuchte sie die Männer aus ihrem Zimmer zu werfen und es funktionierte auch, da Gandalf augenblicklich die Elben, Éomer und Gimli aus dem Zimmer zitierte. Bevor er allerdings selbst ging, wandte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn wir nun Nachtruhe halten könnten." Dabei lächelte er verschmitzt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Anka schnaubte wütend, die Situation war einfach nur peinlich und sie wusste, dass sie den Elb, der leise lachte, dafür büßen lassen würde. „Du", fauchte sie, als sie aufstand und die Decke um sich wickelte, damit er nicht dauernd ihre nackten Beine anstarrte. „Ich?", fragte Legolas betont unschuldig, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Das war der Tropfen, der bei Anka das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, sie ließ die Decke sinken, schnappte sich ein Kissen und fing an damit dem Elben eins über zuziehen. Legolas lachte auf und ließ sich das wenige Momente gefallen, bis er ihre Handgelenke zu fassen bekam und sie so in der Luft hielt. In ihrem Gesicht stand Wut, aber mehr noch, konnte er dahinter ihre Scham erkennen. Der Elb lachte innerlich auf, immerhin hatte sie dieses Spiel damals begonnen und nun würde sie nach seinen Regeln spielen. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, immerhin hättest du ihnen sagen können, dass ich dich aus dem Bett geworfen habe, dann wäre dir eine Nacht mit dem Zwergen sicher gewesen!", schmunzelte er und lachte laut auf, als sie versuchte ihn abermals mit dem Kissen zu treffen. Da er sie aber festhielt, konnte sie kaum etwas ausrichten. Auch sonst, war es schwer, sich dieser Situation zu entwinden. Sie kniete auf dem Bett, ihre Hände hielt Legolas in der Luft und jede Bewegung hätte zur folge, dass sie auf ihn fallen würde. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er einen guten Ausblick auf ihren Körper hatte, der sich durch das leichte Nachthemd abzeichnete. Sie wurde augenblicklich rot und schloss die Augen. „Legolas, lass mich los!", fauchte sie. „Wieso?", fragte er amüsiert und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Ihre Haut war blass, wie die vieler Elbenfrauen, ihre Haare fielen ihr wellig über die Schultern und waren zerzaust. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war rot geworden, was ihn noch mehr amüsierte. Sie war schön, nicht hübsch, sie war einfach schön. Ob sie lachte, rot wurde oder nachdachte, sie hatte einen Bann um ihn gesponnen und er würde einen Teufel tun und sich dagegen wehren. „Legolas, lass mich los, oder ich gehe zu Elladan hinüber und frage ihn, ob er einen Platz in seinem Bett für mich frei hat!", meinte sie wütend. Damit hatte sie einen schwachen Punkt getroffen und er ließ sie los, nur um sie danach eng an sich zu ziehen. „Das würdest du tun?", hauchte er betroffen. Von der plötzlichen Gemütsregung des Elben irritiert, schaute sie ihn zweifelnd an. Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Schulter und Ankas Empörung kam augenblicklich zurück. „Ja! Immerhin sieht er nicht nur besser aus als du, sondern hat auch noch Manieren einer Frau gegenüber", empörte sie sich. Doch insgeheim hatte sie nur gespaßt, sie kannte Elladan gar nicht, zudem sie nicht beurteilen konnte, ob er besser aussah, sie hatte ihn ohne Kleidung nicht von seinem Bruder unterscheiden können. „Ach ja?", fragte Legolas gespielt entrüstet, denn er wusste, dass Elladan im Grunde kein Konkurrent für ihn war.

„Wäre denn die verehrte Dame gewillt heute Nacht mit mir ein Bett zu teilen?", fragte er übertrieben höflich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, was Anka zum kichern brachte, doch dann wurde ihr abermals bewusst, wie viel Körperkontakt die beiden hatten und sie wand den Blick von ihm ab. „Könnten wir, also ich meine, könntest du, vielleicht ein wenig weiter weg gehen?", fragte sie, schaute ihn dabei aber nicht an. „Ist dir das unangenehm, wenn ich so nah bin?", fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte nur stumm und er tat sofort wie ihm geheißen. Dann beugte er sich nochmals über sie, um die Bettdecke vom Boden aufzuheben und breitete sie über sich aus. Die Ermangelung der Körperwärme des Elben machte sich bei Anka sofort bemerkbar und sie fröstelte leicht, aber sie traute sich auch nicht ihn zu fragen, ob er doch ein wenig näher kommen konnte. Legolas bemerkte ihr Zögern und rückte Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter zu ihr, bis sie auf seinem Arm lag und sie sich anblickten. Sie lächelte dankbar und schloss dann die Augen, um der Gefahr zu entgehen seinen nackten Oberkörper anzustarren. Er bemerkte das natürlich und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Bin ich so schrecklich?", fragte er nachdenklich und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist es dann, dass du mich nicht ansehen kannst?"

Anka seufzte, sie wusste nicht, warum er so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sie hatte normalerweise keine Scheu vor Männern, aber bei ihm war es anders. Sie fühlte sich unsicher in seiner Nähe, so als ob sie etwas falsch machen könnte. Nicht, dass sie davor Angst gehabt hätte, denn Fehler passierten hunderten von Menschen jeden Tag, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ein Fehler hier wirklich gravierend sein konnte. Anka schloss die Augen und war dankbar, dass er nicht weiter fragte. So glitt sie schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf. Nur Legolas war dieser nicht vergönnt. Er dachte noch lange über das Gesagte nach und als der Schlaf ihn übermannte, waren seine Träume geplagt von Unsicherheit.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das bunt-verglaste Fenster, als sich der Schleier vor Legolas Augen verflüchtigte und er vollends zu sich kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Person, die sich an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte und noch friedlich schlief. Er lächelte, denn er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen würde am vorigen Abend. Jetzt hingegen schien sie seine Nähe, wenn auch nur unterbewusst zu genießen. Aber auch ihr Schlaf begann leichter zu werden und unbewusst kuschelte sich Anka an das warme etwas, was neben ihr lag, bis sie mit der Nase gegen etwas stieß, das nach Wald und Wiese duftete. Schneller als sie es vertragen konnte, setzte ihr Gedächtnis wieder ein, und vermeldete, dass dieses etwas ein Elb sei und sei das noch nicht genug, auch noch ein halb-nackter Elb. Als die Alarmglocken in ihrem Klopf schrillten, riss sie die Augen und den Mund auf, gab aber keinen Ton von sich, denn sie starrte direkt auf eine haarlose, durch trainierte Brust eines Elben. Sie schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie einer inneren Eingebung folgend nach oben in das grinsende Gesicht des Besitzers dieses Körperteils sah. „Mae aur![1]", gluckste dieser und rang darum, nicht laut loszulachen, ob ihres schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Okay, ich werde jetzt die Augen schließen und wenn ich sie wieder aufmache, war das alles nur ein Traum. Zugegeben, ein angenehmer, aber nur ein Traum!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, vergaß aber, dass er sie hören konnte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde auch ihr klar, dass das kein Traum war und als sie weiterhin schockiert den Elben anstarrte, meinte dieser lediglich: „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, meleth nîn[3], ich bin die angenehme Realität." _Oh mein Gott, er hat mich gehört_, dachte Anka und lief dabei rot an. Danach wälzte sie sich herum, bis sie am anderen Ende des Bettes angelangt war und stand auf. Sie tapste ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich an. Als sie wiederkehrte, lag dieser unverschämt gut aussehende Elb immer noch grinsend im Bett und beobachtete sie. Sie schnappte sich ein Kissen und zielte auf ihn. „Mach, dass du fertig wirst, alle anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns!", meinte sie, dann schmiss sie ihm das Kissen zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch Legolas frisch gewaschen und fröhlich zum Frühstück. Anka hatte Recht gehabt, alle anderen waren bereits mit dem Frühstück fertig und nur Anka knabberte noch an einem Stück Brot. Melanie sagte gerade etwas zu ihr, was sich wie „Guck mal, dein Elb" anhörte, worauf Anka ihn kurz musterte und ihre Ohren sich leicht rötlich färbten. Um sie nicht zu bedrängen setzte er sich an einen Tisch mit Éomer, Gandalf und dem Königspaar Gondors, die ihn mit neugierigen und zugleich amüsierten Blicken bedachten. „Verliebte Elben", murmelte der Zauberer unter seinem Bart, doch Legolas ignorierte die Bemerkungen seiner Freunde einfach und frühstückte in aller Ruhe.

Nach dem Essen brachen sie auf und es war noch nicht Mittag, als sie die weiße Stadt erblickten. Alle blieben andächtig stehen. Anka war sprachlos vor Verblüffung. Sie hatte sich die weiße Stadt schön vorgestellt, die Filme von Peter Jackson hatten sie dabei unterstützt, aber sie hatte sich die Stadt nie so imposant vorgestellt. Das echte Minas Tirith war nicht nur weiß, sondern strahlte im Sonnenlicht, dass man beinahe die Augen davor schließen mochte. Die Mädchen starrten die Szenerie mit offenen Mündern an. _Hier also, würde sich ihr Schicksal entscheiden…_

------------------------------------------------

[1] Mae aur – Guten Morgen

[2] mellon nîn – Mein Freund

[3] meleth nîn – Mein Liebling

Ähm, ja. Bitte entschuldigt die letzten Seiten, aber ich bin auch nur eine Frau und manchmal überkommt es mich einfach. Aber wer hätte nicht gerne drei Elbenprinzen und den König Rohans oben ohne in seinem Zimmer stehen? Oh, ich fange schon wieder damit an. Tut mir leid.


	13. Chapter 13

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 13 – Des Rätsels Lösung

In Minas Tirith wurden die Reisenden herzlich empfangen. Fürst Faramir hatte Nachricht vom Wirt des Gasthauses bekommen, dass die Gefährten am folgenden Tage eintreffen würden und hatte einen prächtigen Empfang vorbereitet. Einmal mehr kamen sich die Mädchen deplatziert vor, auch wenn ein jeder ihnen freundlich begegnete. Gandalf hatte das Empfangsmahl ausgelassen und war hinab in die Bibliothek Minas Tirith gestiegen um den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung zu suchen. Auf die Frage, ob jemand mit ihm kommen sollte, hatte er nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass das Feiern das Vorrecht der Jungen sei. Daraufhin war Anka versucht gewesen ihm die Elben nach zuschicken, ließ es aber um Legolas nicht noch mehr Gelegenheit zu geben sie fragend anzusehen. Seit dem Morgen hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt und vermied es ihn anzusehen, sie spürte jedoch seine Blicke immerzu auf ihr, was sie nervös werden ließ. Nachdem das Essen vorbei war, zerstreuten sich die Gäste und Anka flüchtete nach draußen in einen der Gärten Gondors.

„Ihr seht gehetzt aus, Herrin", hörte sie hinter ihr eine Stimme sprechen. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Aragorn lächelnd dort. Er hatte seine Tunika gelockert und suchte wie sie, Ablenkung von den Festlichkeiten. „Das bin ich auch, eure Majestät.", antwortete sie höflich. „Oh bitte, nennt mich Aragorn, wir haben einen so großen Teil der Reise bestritten und es dieser Titel ist für wahr nicht von Nöten.", antwortete er und reichte ihr die Hand. „Nur wenn Ihr mich Anka nennt und dieses höfliche Anrede weglasst, ich komme mir so alt dabei vor", mit diesen Worten schlug sie ein. „Vor wem flüchtest du denn, Anka?", fragte der ehemalige Waldläufer, wobei das letzte Wort ihm noch etwas schwer fällig über die Lippen kam. „Doch nicht vor einem blonden, blauäugigen Elb, oder etwa doch?"

Plötzlich kam Anka sich ertappt vor und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Er hat es Euch… äh, dir erzählt?" „Mir hat er gar nichts erzählt, aber ein Blinder sieht, dass du nervös bist in seiner Gegenwart und jede Begegnung zu vermeiden suchst.", antwortete der König lächelnd. „Verdammt", kam es ihr über die Lippen und sie ließ sich auf eine nahe stehende Bank aus Stein nieder. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde niemand merken.", seufzte sie dann. „Ist er denn so schrecklich?", fragte Aragorn und setzte sich neben sie. „Schrecklich?", echote sie irritiert. „Nein, eher das Gegenteil. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich davon laufe, das ist mir noch nie passiert. Jedes Mal wenn er lächelt, kommt der Fluchttrieb eines Hasen in mir auf." „Vielleicht solltest du dann auf ihn zugehen, dann müsste er dir nicht dauernd hinterher jagen.", sprach der König weise. Anka zog die Stirn kraus und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Legolas in den Garten geschlendert kam. Aragorn merkte, dass Anka sich augenblicklich anspannte und gab ihr einen Stups in die Seite. Diese verstand den Wink, erhob sich und ging auf Legolas zu. Dieser blieb verwundert stehen und wartete darauf, was nun folgen würde. _Das sollen die beiden doch besser allein machen_, dachte Aragorn und entschwand auf einem anderen Weg dem Garten.

Als nur noch eine Armlänge sie von Legolas trennte, blieb Anka stehen und atmete tief durch, dann blickte sie in sein Gesicht und brachte ein zaghaftes „Hallo" heraus. Legolas lächelte und erwiderte den Gruß. Nachdem sie ständig weggelaufen war, kam sie nun das erste Mal wieder von selbst auf ihn zu. Doch dieser Versuch schien schon an der Konversation zu scheitern, da Anka kein weiterer sinnvoller Satz einfiel. So biss sie sich auf die Lippen und bat mit stummen Blicken den Elben ihr zu helfen. Legolas ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, reichte ihr seinen Arm und die beiden flanierten durch Gondors Gärten. Jeder, der sie sah, musste lächeln, denn die kleine Menschenfrau und der große, stattliche Elb, waren ein so ungleiches Paar, wie man es außer Gimli und Legolas schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Wir haben das schon mal gemacht, erinnerst du dich, meleth nîn? [1]", fragte Legolas, als sie eine Pause an einem künstlich angelegten Bach machten. Dieser floss durch den Garten, dass sogar eine Brücke über ihn führte, am Geländer des Gartens angekommen, stürzte er sich in die Tiefe. „Ja, ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Keiner der beiden hatte vergessen, was an diesem Tag noch beinahe passiert wäre. Anka schluckte hart und schloss die Augen_, wenn er nun unbedingt initiativ sein wollte, dann bitte jetzt_, dachte sie. Kurz darauf spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren und es schien ihr, als hätte er ihrem Gehirn den K.O. Schlag verpasst. Keinen Gedanken konnte sie fassen, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte sie schon vorher verloren und die einzigen Geräusche, die sie hörten war das Blut, das in ihren Ohren rauschte und ihren schnellen Herzschlag.

„ANKA?" Die Angesprochene schreckte hoch, als sie Mels Stimme vernahm, die nach ihr rief. Schnell löste sie sich von Legolas, stand auf, klopfte ihre Kleider ab, die gar nicht verstaubt waren und mit einem letzten Blick auf den verdatterten Elben lief sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Als Mel ihre Freundin entdeckte, musste sie stutzen, Ankas Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie vermied einen direkten Blick zu ihr, stattdessen ordnete sie sich die Kleider, die aber schon vorher tadellos gesessen hatten. Wenn da nicht ein Elb im Busch war, wollte sie ihre Haut verwetten. Sie sagte aber nichts, holte nochmals tief Lust und gab das wieder, was ihr gesagt wurde: „Gandalf hat die Prophezeiung gefunden, er möchte, dass wir uns alle in einer halben Stunde im Kaminzimmer treffen, das ist den zweiten Gang rechts und da die dritte Tür links. Oh, hallo Legolas!" Anka musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der Elb genau hinter ihr stand und nur darauf wartete sie auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen. Auch Melanie merkte das, winkte ein letztes Mal und verschwand zurück in die Zitadelle. Anka drehte sich um und wollte Legolas nochmals erzählen, was Gandalf gesagt hatte, dieser legte ihr aber einen Finger auf die Lippen und hinderte sie so am sprechen. „Lass uns die Zeit bis dahin irgendwo anders verbringen, wo wir ungestört sind, ja?"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle Teilnehmer ihrer Exkursion im Kaminzimmer versammelt, dank Legolas guter Ortskenntnis hatte auch Anka den Weg dorthin gefunden. Gandalf räusperte sich und holte ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament aus seiner Manteltasche, das der mehrmals glatt strich. „Wie ihr wisst, hatte ich die Vermutung, dass sich der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung hier befindet und ich hatte Recht. Allerdings wäre es besser, du würdest dem Bibliothekar mehr Ordnung ans Herz legen, Elessar. Ich musste dieses zerfetzte Stück aus einem der Abfallbehälter herausziehen", sagte der Zauberer und bedachte Aragorn mit einem eindringlichen Blick. Dieser nickte stumm und forderte den Greis auf, weiter zusprechen. „Nun höret, was die Prophezeiung zu sagen hat:

Je dunkler der Schatten, umso heller das Licht,

Nicht immer klar ist des Schicksals Absicht.

Es kommt die Zeit der Trennung,

doch die Macht liegt in der Besinnung.

Nur die Liebe eines reinen Herzen,

kann das Böse ausmerzen."

Als Gandalf geendet hatte, blieben alle stumm, außer den zwei Mädchen, die vor sich hin glucksten. „Der gleiche tolle Dichter, wie beim ersten Mal", kicherte Mel. „Er hat sich verbessert", gab Anka mit einem Grinsen zurück. Ein tadelnder Blick des Zauberers traf sie und fortan hüllten sie sich in das betretene Schweigen, das ihre Gruppe ergriffen hatte. Nach einer geraumen Zeit, räusperte sich Pippin und wandte sich an Gandalf: „Und was heißt das nun?" Er ernte einen ebenso tadelnden Blick, doch dann seufzte der Angesprochene und schüttelte den Kopf. „So vieles kann ich noch nicht deuten, ich brauche mehr Zeit um des Rätsels Lösung zu finden." „Diese Zeit sei dir gegeben, Mithrandir, seid Gäste meines Hauses so lange ihr wollt", antwortete Aragorn und die Gruppe begab sich zur Ruhe.

Eine Woche verging, doch der Zauberer war so klug als wie zuvor. Die Woche verbrachte Anka, indem sie abwechselnd mit Aragorn und Legolas durch die Gärten streifte. Das Leben am Hofe langweilte sie und die Bibliothek beinhaltete nur Bücher, deren Schrift sie nicht entziffern konnte. Gern hätte sie die Spaziergänge auch mit ihrer Freundin Mel geteilt, die war aber die meiste Zeit des Tages verschwunden. Nur beim Abendessen war sie immer anwesend und gab sich erstaunlich vergnügt. Was immer ihre Freundin tat, es würde nichts sein, dem sie beiwohnen wollte. Am Abend saß sie oft mit Legolas und Aragorn zusammen und sie spielten Karten, etwas, das Anka früher nie getan hatte, aber nun als eine gelungene Abwechslung wahrnahm. An diesem Abend gesellte sich auch Gandalf zu den dreien und sah ihnen mit müden Augen zu. „Ich glaube, dieses Rätsel kann nicht gelöst werden. Zumindest finde ich keine Erklärungen, nirgends nur ein Wort! Es wäre wohl besser wenn wir morgen weiterreisen würden.", schlug er vor und alle waren einverstanden. Anka suchte daraufhin Mels Zimmer auf um ihr die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf die Steinbank im Garten, wo ihre Freundschaft zu Aragorn vor einer Woche begonnen hatte. Lange saß sie da und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr ihr doch ein guter Freund in dieser Welt gefehlt hatte und jetzt, da sie einen solchen hatte, ihre gemeinsame Zeit schon wieder beendet war. Ihre Gedanken flogen zu Mike, der ebenfalls nicht mit ihr gehen konnte und sie fühlte sich mit einem Male allein, auch wenn Mel und Legolas doch immer in ihrer Nähe weilten. Sie fragte sie, was die nächsten Wochen und Monate für sie bereit hielten und welche Gefahren noch auf sie lauern würden. Von jener, die schon in diesem Moment über sie hinweg zog, ahnte sie nichts.

Der Abschied von Minas Tirith war den verbliebenen Gefährten schwer gefallen und doch waren sie nun schon wieder 3 Tage unterwegs und die Erinnerung an prasselnde Kamine und weiche Betten verblasste langsam in ihren Köpfen. Auch heute Nacht würden sie wieder auf dem harten, steinigen Boden Rohans schlafen. Sie errichteten ihr Nachtlager im Schatten einiger hoher Felsen und die Männer sollten im zwei Stunden Rhythmus eine Wachablösung durchführen. Die Mädchen, die ihre Nachtlager gewöhnungsbedingt nebeneinander hatten, sahen hinauf zu den Sternen, bis Mel fragt: „Anka? Denkst du ab und zu daran, wie es wäre wieder zuhause zu sein?" Die Angesprochene verschränkte auf dem Rücken liegend die Arme hinter dem Kopf und seufzte. „Ja, manchmal denke ich daran." „Wirst du zurückkehren, wenn das hier vorbei ist? Ich meine, wenn wir das Böse besiegt haben und hoffentlich noch am Leben sind", fragte Mel. „Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht, wieso fragst du?", gab Anka zurück. „Na, weil Elben sich doch nur ein einziges Mal verlieben können und sterben, wenn die geliebte Person stirbt oder sie verlässt." Als Anka dies hörte drehte sie ihren Kopf ruckartig und sah ihre Freundin an. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie. „Naja, ich dachte nur", war das einzige was sie als Antwort bekam, bevor Mel ihr den Rücken zu wandte und sich schlafend stellte. Auch Anka schlief bald darauf über diesen Gedanken ein.

Anka fühlte, wie sie hastig wachgerüttelt wurde und hörte eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Als sie die Augen öffnete umgab sie Nacht schwärze, das Feuer war gelöscht worden, doch sie erkannte im Mondlicht, dass Legolas über ihr stand. „Wir werden angegriffen", sagte er knapp und reichte ihr dann ihr Schwert. Sofort war Anka wach und weckte ihre Freundin, die neben ihr schlief, mit denselben Worten. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren sie kampfbereit und sie konnten auch schon die Geräusche der herannahenden Warge hören, und den Geruch ihrer Angreifer wahrnehmen. Doch als sie sichtbar wurden, stockte Anka der Atem, das waren zu viele, sie würden überrannt werden. Momente der Stille vergingen, bis der Anführer der Wargreiter den Befehl zum Angriff gab und dann brach die Hölle los.

Die zwei Freundinnen hatten bislang nur spaßeshalber gekämpft, doch als Anka das erste Mal ein Schwert in einen Ork rammte und das Blut des verendenden Wesens ihr entgegen spritzte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie den Tod brachte um diesem nicht selbst zu erliegen. Als die nächsten vier Orks am Boden lagen, wagte sie einen schnellen Blick zu ihrer Freundin, der es nicht besser ging. Voll Ekel zog sie ihr blutverschmiertes Schwert gerade aus einem toten Ork. Doch Anka konnte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen und schlug weiterhin mit ihrem Schwert auf alles ein, was ihr in den Weg trat. Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir hatten derweil die meisten Warge mit ihren Pfeilen getötet und zogen nun die Schwerter zum Nahkampf. Doch es schien, als würde jeder gefallene Ork sofort durch einen anderen ersetzt. So kam es auch, dass die Mädchen, die dies nicht gewohnt waren, schnell ermüdeten und unvorsichtig wurden. So stürzte Mel zu Boden und wäre fast von einem dieser widerlichen Kreaturen erschlagen worden, hätte ihre Freundin nicht einen Pfeil in dessen Brust versenkt. Nachdem die schlimmste Gefahr abgewandt war, hielt Anka einen Moment inne. Sie sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass fast alle Orks und Warge der Gegenwehr erlegen waren. Die noch lebenden Kreaturen Mordors begriffen die Situation und flüchteten. Doch keiner bemerkte, dass einer der Orks, der noch bis eben am Boden gelegen hatte, nicht tot war, sondern nun, im letzten Aufbäumen seiner Lebenskraft, mit einem Messer in der Hand auf Anka zu wankte und dieses in ihr Herz rammte.

Als Legolas die Situation begriff, schlug er dem Ork den Kopf ab, und sank mit Anka in die Knie, doch auch er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Er sah in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und glaubte, er würde selbst sterben. Die erstickten Aufrufe der Gefährten drangen nicht mehr an seine Ohren, als er sah, wie sie ihm mit ihrer letzten Lebenskraft ein Lächeln schenkte, bevor sie in die Dunkelheit stürzte. Der markerschütternde Aufschrei eines Elben hallte durch die Mark und jeder, der ihn hörte, wusste, welch schreckliches Unglück geschehen war.

~ tbc ~

[1] meleth nîn – mein Liebling

Wer nun die lang gehegten Mordpläne gegen meine Person umzusetzen gedenkt, der warte bitte bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Danke.


	14. Chapter 14

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 14 – Der Ring

Als Anka erwachte, fand sie sich in gleißend-hellem Licht wieder. Vor ihr stand Galadriel und betrachtete sie lächelnd. Sie trug ein langes weißes Gewand und als Anka an sich hinab sah, entdeckte sie ein ähnliches, welches ebenfalls die Farbe des Lichts trug. „Ich hatte mir den Himmel irgendwie anders vorgestellt", meinte Anka, die schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet hatte. Als die Klinge in ihr Herz fuhr, hatte ein unglaublicher Schmerz sie erfüllt und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben über den Augenblick des Todes nachgedacht hatte. Viel mehr merkte sie jetzt, dass, wenn sie dies getan hätte, ihn sich anders hätte vorgestellt. „Dies hier ist auch nicht der Himmel, Calime [1]", antwortete die Herrin des goldenen Waldes. „Aber ich bin doch gestorben?", fragte Anka verwirrt. „Das bist du für wahr. Dein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen, doch das Licht, das in dir ist, vergeht nicht. Die Valar vermögen große Wunder zu vollbringen.", antwortete die Elbe lächelnd. „Und was ist nun? Und wer ist Calime?" Ankas Verständnis von dem, was hier gerade geschah, verflüchtigte sich. „Calime ist der Name, den die Valar dir bei deiner Geburt gaben und er wird der sein, unter dem dich deine Feinde kennen werden. Es ist nun an der Zeit, dass du dein Leben als die Person beginnst, die seit deiner Geburt in dir geruht hat und von der die Prophezeiung spricht.", erklärte Galadriel mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Ich soll zurück nach Mittelerde?", fragte Anka verblüfft. Galadriel nickte und zog sich dann einen Ring vom Finger. „Doch bevor du gehst, nimm dies. Es ist der Ring Nenya, einer der drei Elbenringe. Er wird dir die Kraft geben die Aufgaben zu bewältigen, die auf dich warten. Ich benötige ihn nicht mehr, denn meine Zeit in Mittelerde ist fast vorüber. Ich war zu schwach um der Macht des Ringes zu widerstehen, doch du bist reinen Herzens, dir kann seine Macht nichts anhaben, denn du beherrschst sie. Nun geh hin fort und blicke nicht zurück."

_Zur gleichen Zeit in Rohan…_

Die Gemeinschaft war um ein Lagerfeuer verteilt und schien tief in ihrer Trauer zu versinken. Die Orks hatte man fortgeschafft und die Tote auf ein Lager gebettet, man würde sie bei Morgen grauen verbrennen, denn in der Nacht war es zu gefährlich, das Feuer würde Wölfe und andere Räuber anlocken. Nachdem sein Schrei durch die Mark gehallt war, hatte Legolas die tote Anka nicht mehr loslassen wollen, doch man hatte sie aus seinen Armen genommen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und halb getrocknete Tränen lagen auf seinen Wangen. Er war nicht der einzige, der Tränen vergossen hatte. Melanie weinte noch immer, lautlos zwar, doch beständig. Die Sterne, zu denen sie hinauf sah, gaben ihr keine Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage nach den Gründen dieses Unglücks. All die anderen Gefährten waren noch wie in Trance von dem Erlebten. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass die Valar dies zuließen", sagte Pippin auf einmal und sein Vetter pflichtete ihm bei. „Nicht immer ist die Absicht des Schicksals uns klar, doch vieles muss geschehen um etwas anderes zu ermöglichen", versuchte Gandalf den Hobbits Trost zu spenden. „In all den Tagen in denen ich nach der Lösung der Prophezeiung gesucht habe, ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, was es bedeutete.", fuhr Gandalf bedrückt fort. „Die Valar sind grausame Götter", schluchzte Mel und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Die Stille, die sich nun wieder über die Gruppe legte, wurde von stummen Tränen und Seufzern begleitet.

Doch auf einmal kam ein starker Wind auf und der Mond zog sich hinter dicke, schwarze Wolken zurück, sodass es noch dunkler wurde. Die Elben sahen Schatten um sich herumtanzen und sprangen auf, um den Leichnam um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. Auch Gimli erhob seine Axt und ging in die Richtung, aus der ein Knacken zu hören war, als würden Füße sacht darüber laufen. „Wer immer du auch bist, geh hin fort und störe uns nicht in unserer Trauer!", schimpfte er und zielte mit der Axt auf den Schatten, der sich dort erhob. Doch was er dann hörte, ließ ihn in seinem Tun innehalten, denn die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach, war ihm nicht unbekannt. „Seit wann erhebst du deine Axt gegen einen Freund, Gimli, Gloins Sohn?" Der Wind erhob sich ein letztes Mal und wirbelte die Decken der Nachtlager auf, wobei sie bemerkten, dass auch jenes, auf dem die Leiche ihrer Freundin gebettet hatten, leer war. „Beim Barte Aules!", entkam es Gimli, „Das ist nicht möglich!" Doch die Gestalt, die nun in einem langen hellen Gewand vor ihnen stand, war die, die sie noch vor wenigen Momenten am nächsten Tage zu Grabe hatten tragen wollen. „Du bist tot", entfuhr es dem Zwerg erneut und er beugte ehrfürchtig sein Haupt. „Der Tod, werter Freund Zwerg, ist nicht das Ende. Es ist nur der Beginn eines weiteren Weges. Ich kehre zurück zu Euch, in der Stunde der Dunkelheit.", erwiderte Anka und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge, als sie bemerkte: „Und ich hätte mir einen herzlicheren Empfang gewünscht!" Das brachte auch den perplexen Zwerg zum lachen, er ließ die Axt sinken und umarmte ihre Körpermitte. Gleich darauf kam Mel schluchzend angerannt und umarmte ihre Freundin über den Zwerg hinweg. Éomer, Elladan, Elrohir, die Hobbits und Gandalf taten es dem Mädchen und dem Zwergen gleich, bis man aus dem Knäuel an Lebewesen ein Ächzen hörte. „Ich war schon einmal tot und ich werde es gleich wieder sein, wenn ihr mich erdrückt!" Daraufhin wurde sie von allen los gelassen und die Gruppe stand unschlüssig um sie herum.

Nur Legolas stand abseits und starrte Anka an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Also ging sie zu ihm, hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und umarmte ihn. Als Legolas den warmen, weichen Körper spürte, der sich gegen seinen drängte, kehrten die Lebensgeister in ihn zurück und er nahm auch den Duft nach Blumen und Frühling wahr, den sie verströmte. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um sie und er atmete ihren Duft ein, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder bei ihm war. Alle Gedanken waren seinem Bewusstsein entwichen, als er sie verloren hatte und nur der Schmerz hatte sein Handeln geleitet. Doch nun war das Licht nach Mittelerde und auch in sein Leben zurückgekehrt.

Als sie wenig später um das Lagerfeuer saßen und versuchten genaueres über Ankas Überwindung des Tods zu erfahren, bemerkte Gandalf den Ring an ihrem Finger und lächelte sie wissend an. Er wusste, dass Galadriels Zeit ohne den Ring gezählt war und dass diese ihr Leben für das Mädchen geopfert hatte. Auch Anka schien das zu wissen und als sie den Ring flüchtig betrachtete, huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, doch keiner schien es zu bemerken.

Am nächsten Tage waren sie wieder unterwegs nach Edoras, denn Anka wollte nicht, dass ihre Aufgaben wegen ihr vernachlässigt wurden. Die Gruppe ritt schweigsam über die Ebenen Rohans, bis sie am 5. Tag nach dem Orkangriff die goldene Halle Meduseld erblickten. Auch hier hatte man bereits erfahren, dass sie kommen würden, doch gab es keinen Empfang wie in Minas Tirith, denn die Menschen von Edoras misstrauten Fremden, wie sie es schon zu Zeiten König Theodens und dessen Berater Grima Schlangenzunge getan hatten. Und doch säumten vor allem Jüngere die Straßen und eskortierten den Zug der Gefährten. Anka ritt neben Gandalf den Weg hoch zur goldenen Halle, als sie auf einmal einen stechenden Blick auf sich spürte, als sie sich danach umdrehte, sah sie aber nur einen lächelnden Greis an der Stelle stehen, von der aus sie beobachtet worden war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den absurden Gedanken zu vertreiben, dieser ließ sie aber die ganze Zeit nicht los. Als sie den Vorplatz der Halle erreicht hatten, stiegen sie von den Pferden und besahen sich die Pracht des Königssitzes Rohans. Der junge Hauptmann der Wache kam sogleich die Stufen hinunter geeilt und verbeugte sich vor seinem König, bevor er zu Sprechen begann: „Eure Majestät, welch Glück, dass ihr zurück seid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch gute Nachrichten überbringen, doch noch weitere sind auf rätselhafte Weise ums Leben gekommen." „Nur mit der Ruhe, Halef, Hamas Sohn, ich werde mich dessen mit Unterstützung der beiden Damen annehmen, sei unbesorgt. Doch lass uns erst ausruhen und unsere Lebensgeister wecken, denn der Ritt war lang und die Ereignisse auf der Reise wundersam.", erwiderte Éomer, König der Rohirrim lächelnd.

So wurden den Gästen Räume bereit bestellt und nachdem sie sich erfrischt hatten, nahmen sie ein gemeinsames Mahl ein. Seit das Essen beendet war, saßen sie wieder alle versammelt an einem Tisch und beratschlagten sich, was nun zu tun sei. Gandalf und Éomer waren gerade in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt, als der Zauberer abwiegelte und sich an die Mädchen wandte. „Was denkt ihr, meine Kinder? Sollen wir die Stadtwache jeden Winkel der Stadt untersuchen lassen, so wie der König es vorschlägt, oder sollen wir erst einmal versuchen zu verstehen in welchem Zusammenhang die Opfer zueinander stehen?" Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr kam beides gleichermaßen effektiv vor, doch dann erhob Anka das Wort. „Keines von beidem erscheint mir das Richtige zu sein, Mithrandir. Wenn mich meine Gefühle nicht trügen, so ist des Rätsels Lösung schon auf dem Weg zu uns und bereit sich uns zu offenbaren." Mithrandir stimmte dem zu und alle begaben sich zur Ruhe.

Alle, außer zweien, die nebeneinander in der dunklen Nacht standen. „Woher weißt du, dass es so sein wird?", fragte Legolas das Menschenmädchen, dass den Himmel nach Sternbildern absuchte, die sie kannte. „Ich weiß es, Legolas, ich weiß es einfach. Kennst du das Gefühl nicht, wenn du weißt, was dich hinter der nächsten Ecke erwartet und du es nicht erklären kannst? Wenn eine innere Stimme zu dir spricht und dir sagt, was du tun sollst und wenn du ihr gehorchst, genau das richtige tust?", antwortete Anka ruhig. Er nickte und war gleichzeitig erstaunt, denn seit sie zurückgekehrt war von den Toten war sie anders geworden: Ruhiger, bedachter und auch stärker. Natürlich hatte er den Ring an ihrem Finger bemerkt und da er ein Elb war, wusste er sofort, welcher der Elbenringe es war, aber die Stärke die sie nun zu durchdringen schien, war nicht magischer Natur, sondern emotionaler. Als sie merkte, wie er sie betrachtete, wandte sie sich ihm lächelnd zu. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste sachte ihre Stirn. „Legolas", unterbrach sie ihn in seinem Vorhaben sich ihrem Mund Stück für Stück zu nähern, „dies ist nicht die Zeit für die Liebe. Wir müssen herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht, sonst wird die Dunkelheit uns immer einen Schritt voraus sein." Er nickte, hatte er doch bemerkt, dass ihre Gedanken sich fortwährend um die Geschehnisse in Edoras drehten. Er hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann ins Innere um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Anka blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, betrachtete die Sterne und verbarg ihr Lächeln vor ihnen. Sie war gestorben und sie war zurückgekehrt, doch ein Teil von ihr war für immer verloren gegangen auf dieser Reise. Indem sie zu dem geworden war, was ihr vorbestimmt war, verließ ihre Angst und Unsicherheit sie und machte Platz für all das, was sie in ihrem alten Leben nicht hätten erreichen können.

Am nächsten Tag wurde die Gemeinschaft früh geweckt, denn König Éomer verlangte sie zu sehen. Noch bevor die Sonne gänzlich aufgegangen war, war ein Mann am Tor des Königs erschienen und hatte um eine Audienz gebeten. Als nun alle im Thronsaal versammelt waren, ließ man den Mann vortreten und Anka erkannte ihn erstaunt wieder, als den Mann, der sie am Vortag beim Einzug in Edoras angelächelt hatte. Der Greis verbeugte sich schwer fällig und Anka bat ihn Platz zu nehmen. „Gedankt sei Euch, Calime, für Eure Güte und Eure Weisheit!", erwiderte er lächelnd. Anka stutzte, er hatte sie bei dem Namen genannt, den auch Galadriel benutzt hatte. „Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Die anderen Anwesenden konnten nur staunen, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte. „Ihr seid die Herrin Calime, die Herrin des Lichts, ihr tragt den Ring Nenya bei Euch. Dies ist Beweis genug, dass ihr meine Herrin seid!", antwortete der Greis, immer noch lächelnd. „Eure Herrin? Ich muss Euch enttäuschen, ich kenne Euch nicht einmal", versuchte Anka abzuwiegeln, doch sie wurde von dem alten Mann unterbrochen. „Aber ich kenne Euch. Ich bin Balvellon und ich habe mein Leben lang auf Eure Ankunft gewartet, so wie mein Vater sein Leben lang auf Euch gewartet hat. Jeder Lichtwächter kennt Euren Namen, er erkennt Euch an dem Ring und an Euren gütigen Augen."

„Lichtwächter?", echoten die Gefährten. Doch Anka begann zu verstehen. „Ihr seid der Letzte, nicht wahr?", fragte sie bedrückt. „Ja, das bin ich, Herrin", antwortete er und ein trauriges Funkeln erhellte seine fast blinden Augen. „Aber verzagt nicht, heute bin ich zu Euch gekommen und nur das zählt. Ihr müsst mir die richtigen Fragen stellen, dann werdet ihr Antwort bekommen." In den Gesichtern ihrer Begleiter konnte sie Unverständnis und Spannung auf das Kommende lesen, nur Gandalf hüllte sich in Schweigen und sein Gesicht in Neutralität. Anka holte tief Luft und begann die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf der Seele brannten. „Woher kommt das Licht?" „Aus dem Inneren Eures Herzens.", antwortete der Greis. „Sind die Ermordeten alle Lichtwächter? Wurden sie deshalb getötet?", fuhr Anka fort und noch bevor er Antwort gab, kannte sie die schreckliche Wahrheit. „Ja, das waren sie." Sie sammelte noch einmal allen Mut und stellte ihre letzte Frage: „Wer hat das getan?" Doch Balvellon lächelte nur und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. „Meine Zeit ist gekommen, Herrin. Lebt Wohl.", damit wandte er sich um und wollte gehen, doch Anka hielt ihn auf. „Wartet! Ihr seid in Gefahr, bleibt hier, damit wir Euer Leben schützen können.", rief sie aufgeregt, doch der alte Mann verneinte. „Mein Leben ist verwirkt, egal wie gut ihr es zu schützen versucht. Aber seid nicht traurig darüber, Herrin, denn nun habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt und ein Lichtwächter ist nicht mehr von Nöten. Ich kann ruhigen Gewissens zu meinen Vorfahren gehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Königshallen und als er gegangen war, flüsterte Anka ein leises „Lebt Wohl".

Als sie sich um wandte, sah sie in mehrere fragende Gesichter und seufzte. „Anstatt der Lösung, kommen noch mehr Rätsel", brummte Gimli und ließ seine Faust auf den Tisch hinab sausen aus Frust. „Wahre Worte hat der Alte gesprochen und nun ist es an uns sie zu bewahren und zu verstehen", gab Gandalf zu bedenken und erhob sich. Die Hobbits und der Zwerg machten sich auf um ein zweites Frühstück einzunehmen und Anka verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, auf einer Bank vor der Halle zu sitzen und ihren Gedanken nach zuhängen. Am nächsten Morgen, als sie gerade das Frühstück beendet haben, kam ein Bote hinein gestürmt und verkündete, dass man den Leichnam des alten Mannes gefunden hätte. Alle waren berührt von dem Weitsinn, den der Alte gehabt hatte und bereiteten ihm eine ansehnliche Bestattung. Danach würden sie weiter ziehen und König Thranduil zur Hilfe eilen…

[1] Calime - Licht


	15. Chapter 15

Dazwischen.

Ich melde mich nach meiner langen Abwesenheit zurück. (: Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, dieses Kapitel hat mich vor eine neue Herausforderung gestellt, der ich beinahe nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre. Aber auch solche Hindernisse lassen sich überwinden, wie ihr seht (: Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, zudem ich nun wieder regelmäßiger updaten werde, sofern die Musen mir gnädig sind.

Kapitel 15 - Entscheidungen

Als Mel den Rücken ihrer Freundin auf dem Pferd vor ihr betrachtete, seufzte sie tief. Der Druck hatte zugenommen, erstmals brachen sie auf um militärische Hilfe zu leisten und jedem war die Anspannung anzumerken. Nur Mel wirkte befangener als sonst, denn in ihren Träumen verfolgten sie Stimmen, die ebenso wie Galadriel zuvor bevorstehendes Unheil verkündeten. Meist wachte sie schweißgebadet auf und oft traute sie sich nicht mal mehr zu schlafen. So wurde sie von Tag zu Tag unkonzentrierter. Gerade war sie wieder so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihr Pferd vom Weg abkam. „Mel! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!", rief Anka und Mel schnaubte wütend. Anka hatte sich verändert, seit sie zurückgekehrt war. Sie war insgesamt ruhiger geworden, auch wenn sie vorher schon kein lebhafter Mensch gewesen war. Zudem ließ jeder Fehltritt ihrer Freundin sie ärgerlich werden, als wüsste Mel nicht selbst, was hier auf dem Spiel stand. Es schien Mel, als würde Anka sich bewusst von ihr entfernen. Sie schloss sich dem Trupp wieder an, doch blieb bei ihren eigenen Gedanken. _Sie kümmert sich nur noch um den Elb,_ flüsterte die grausame Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Mel schaute nach vorne und tatsächlich, in diesem Moment lächelten das Mädchen und der Elb sich an und letzterer ergriff kurz ihre Hand. _Sie hat dich vergessen_, flüsterte es wieder, doch Mel wischte es weg. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange das noch möglich sein würde.

Aber auch Anka hing ihren Gedanken nach, die sich einzig und allein um ihre Freundin drehten. Sie wusste was Mel quälte und doch war sie machtlos. Galadriel hatte ihr dies vorausgesagt, doch sie hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Nun war es so weit und nicht zum ersten Mal schien die Herrin des goldenen Waldes Recht gehabt zu haben. So sehr Mel unter diesen Stimmen litt, umso strenger musste sie mit ihr sein. Niemals durften die persönlichen Probleme das Wohl aller aufs Spiel setzen. Das dunkle Gefühl, die Vorahnung eines Unglückes wuchs in ihr, doch sie schluckte es herunter. Die Reise in den Düsterwald war lang und gefährlich, auch ohne dass sie Gespenster sah.

Als die Nacht hereingebrochen war und sie Rast machten schlug Anka ihr Lager das erste mal nicht neben ihrer Freundin, sondern neben dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes auf. Mels Miene verfinsterte sich noch weiter, auch wenn ihr Herz ihr sagte, dass sie es doch nicht anders gemacht hätte. Eine frische Liebe muss gedeihen, sagte sie sich und doch hätte sie sich gewünscht ihre Freundin an ihrer Seite gewusst zu haben. _Sie weiß mit welchen Gedanken du dich plagst und sie hat dich aufgegeben_, flüsterte es wieder in ihrem Kopf. Mel schloss resignierend die Augen und merkte nicht, dass Anka sich neben sie niederließ. „Es tut mir leid, Mel, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien." Mel nickte ohne ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nebeneinandersitzend sahen sie den Arbeiten der Männer zu und schwiegen, bis Mel die Stille brach. „Es wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich das schaffe." „Ich weiß", seufzte Anka, „aber du musst. Wir müssen die Hoffnung bewahren, auch wenn alle anderen sie schon verloren haben. Wir müssen stark sein." Neuer Zorn schwellte in Mel hoch, als sie aufsprang und ihre Freundin anschrie. „Aber ich will und kann nicht mehr! Du hast für alle Verständnis aber nicht für mich! Geh doch zu dem Elb und spiel heile Welt!" Wutentbrannt stapfte sie vom Lager fort und Anka blickte ihr nach. Die Männer hatten ihre Arbeiten kurzfristig unterbrochen und sahen dem Mädchen nach. Elrohir wollte ihr folgen, doch Anka schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mel musste das alleine durchstehen, denn keiner konnte ihr helfen.

In der Nacht als alle schliefen, saß Mel auf ihrem Lager und blickte den Mond an. Die Wut und Enttäuschung gehrte in ihr und immer wieder sah sie auf das Lager ihrer Freundin, das in der Dunkelheit, verborgen vor ihr lag. Mel schnaubte und wandte den Kopf, sie konnte die Dunkelheit spüren, die sich über das Lager gelegt hatte und an ihr zu zerren schien. Noch einmal sah sie sich im Lager um, hier brauchte sie niemand, wieso also sollte sie bleiben? Leise erhob sie sich, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ungesehen von dem Zwerg der Wache hielt. Als ihr Verschwinden am nächsten Tag bemerkt wurde, brach unter den Gefährten heller Aufruhr aus, doch Anka hielt sie davon ab nach ihrer Gefährtin zu suchen. Als sie den Lagerplatz verließen, drehte sie sich noch einmal in die Richtung um, wo ihre Freundin zuletzt gelegen hat. _Du musst deinen Weg finden, Mel, doch am Ende sind wir wieder vereint,_ dachte sie und ritt hinter ihrer Gruppe her.

Der Verlust eines Mitgliedes der Gemeinschaft lastete schwer auf den Gefährten, als sie den Weg in den Düsterwald bestritten. Sie kamen gut voran, doch je näher sie dem Düsterwald kamen, desto nachdenklicher wurde Legolas. Er wusste was in zuhause erwartete und immer wieder warf er Seitenblicke auf Anka, die die Gruppe antrieb schneller zu reiten. Immer wieder versuchte er mit ihr zu sprechen, doch immer wurden sie gestört und als sie die Grenze des Düsterwaldes erreichten, sah Legolas keinen Ausweg mehr, als sich seiner Angst zu stellen. Er ritt neben ihr langsam den Pfad zum Palast des Königs entlang, als er Anka ansprach. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen", sagte er leise. Sie lächelte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sein betroffenes Gesicht sah. „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Legolas?" „Ich bin…."

„Liebster!", schallte es ihnen entgegen, als sie auf die Lichtung hinaus ritten auf der der Palast stand. Eine blonde, schöne Elbe kam ihnen entgegen gerannt und Legolas stieg vom Pferd um sie sachte aufzuhalten, als sie ihm schon um den Hals fiel. „Wie froh bin ich, dass mein Verlobter wieder bei mir ist", rief sie erfreut aus. Legolas schloss zitternd die Augen und wagte dann einen Seitenblick auf seine Gefährtin, deren Gesicht zu einer kalten Masse erstarrt zu sein schien. Aus den großen Flügeltüren des Palastes trat der König des Elbenwaldes und schritt würdevoll auf seinen Sohn zu. „Wie die liebliche Lúthien es schon verlauten ließ, es ist schön, dass du nach Hause zurückgekehrt bist." Auch er umarmte Legolas, der im Wechselbad seiner Gefühle stand. „Doch sag mir, mein Sohn, wo sind die Kriegerinnen auf die wir so sehnlich warten?"

Die restlichen Gefährten glitten langsam von ihren Pferden und Gandalf trat mit Anka vor den König. „Hier ist die Retterin Mittelerdes, mein König." Thranduil musterte sie misstrauisch und Anka blickte mit soviel Würde, die sie aus sich herausholen konnte zurück. Mürrisch verzog der König das Gesicht und wandte sich an Gandalf. „Wo ist die zweite Kriegerin?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Sie ist von uns gegangen", erwiderte Anka leise an Gandalfs Stelle und zog sich einen weiteren missmutigen Blick des Königs zu. Ihnen wurden Zimmer zugewiesen und die Gefährten begaben sich zur Ruhe, doch Anka empfand alles wie in einer Trance. Immer wieder sah sie das lächelnde Gesicht der Elbe, die auf Legolas zugestürmt war, immer wieder hörte sie die Worte des Elbenkönigs. Es schien, als würde ihr Herz bei jeder Wiederholung immer härter werden und fester in ihrer Brust hämmern, als wolle es sich wehren, gegen die Schmerzen, die ihm angetan wurden. Legolas hatte ihr des Öfteren flehentliche Blicke zugeworfen, doch war an der Seite seiner Verlobten mit seinem Vater fortgegangen. Anka saß auf ihrem Bett und schüttelte heftig den Kopf um die Bilder loszuwerden, doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren. Langsam rollte eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange herunter und als sie den Boden berührte, verblasste das Licht, das auf Mittelerde geschienen hatte und der Winter brach herein.


	16. Chapter 16

Dazwischen.

Kapitel 16 – Im Sturm der Gefühle

Eisiger Wind pfiff durch die Blätter und zwang die Elben des großen Grünwaldes, die Fenster ihrer Häuser zu verschließen und schon früher als geplant die großen Heizöfen zu befeuern. Der Wind zerrte und kratzte auch am Marmor der Palastwände, der sich dadurch jedoch wenig beeindruckt zeigte. Der Palast des Königs hatte schon schlimmere Unwetter gesehen, Kriege miterlebt und Feste gefeiert, nichts hatte ihn schädigen und oder aus seinem Fundament reißen können, bis zu dem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem die Retterin Mittelerdes den ersten Schritt in ihm tat.

Das wusste auch Thranduil, seines Zeichens König des großen Grünwaldes, der auf seinem Balkon stand, eingehüllt in dichte und wärmende Gewänder und über den vergangen Tag nachsinnte. Es war der letzte Herbsttag gewesen, als die Gefährten seines Sohnes angereist waren, doch nun war Winter. Wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte tausende von Jahren in Mittelerde zugebracht und niemals hatte er einen solch plötzlichen Wetterumschwung erlebt, außer, ja, außer, wenn Magie im Spiel gewesen war. Gandalf war ein mächtiger Zauberer, der mächtigste in diesen Gefilden, aber mächtig genug um die Natur zu beirren? Grübelnd ging der König wieder ins Innere, schloss die Türen hinter sich und legte sich zur Ruhe.

Ein paar Türen davon entfernt wunderte sich auch der Prinz ob des plötzlichen Wintereinbruchs, doch anders, als sein Vater, wusste er wer es verursacht hatte. Frustriert ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken und seufzte geschlagen. Er hatte Anka seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen, weil sein Vater und die Elbe, mit der er Verlobung geschlossen hatte vor seiner Abreise, ihn so in Beschlag genommen hatten. Sein Vater hatte auf ein gemeinsames Abendmahl verzichtet und so hatte die königliche Familie separat gespeist, wodurch die Chance einige Blicke auf seine Gefährtin zu werfen, ihm verwehrt blieb. Ein paar mal hatte er zum Gespräch mit seinem Vater angesetzt, der hatte ihn aber gleich unterbrochen und weiter über die anstehende Hochzeit gesprochen. Ein weiteres schweres Seufzen entfloh Legolas, wenn er an die bevorstehende Hochzeit dachte. Er hatte seinem Vater und Lúthien versprochen zu heiraten, wenn er zurückkehren würde, aber nun hatte er sich verliebt und für ihn gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Zurück in eine Beziehung ohne Leidenschaft und Tiefe, wie er erkannt hatte. Als Lúthien ihm um den Hals gefallen hatte, fühlte er nichts in sich, keine Wärme, nichts von dem, was er fühlte, wenn er an ein bestimmtes Menschenmädchen dachte. Beschwingt stand er auf und wollte reinen Tisch machen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich so sanft und leise, dass er es erst realisierte, als Lúthien in einem dünnen, aufreizenden Nachtgewand vor ihm stand. „Lúthien! Gut, dass du kommst. Ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen…!" Doch ehe er weiter kam, hatte sie ihm einen schlanken Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und flüsterte nah an seinem Ohr. „Shhhh, morgen können wir reden, heute feiern wir, dass du wieder zuhause bist."

Anka lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich umzukleiden, denn sie würde die Augen in dieser Nacht nicht schließen. Ihr Herz pochte wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig in ihrer Brust, obgleich es schwer vom Schmerz war. Sie wünschte, sie hätte wütend sein können, auf Legolas, auf die Elbe, auf die Welt, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie dachte an die Elbe, die Legolas umklammert hatte, seine Verlobte, wie ihr Gehirn bitter hervor spie, und das Glück, das in diesem Moment durch sie flutete. Sie hatte es gespürt, wie ein kleiner Lichtpunkt auf einem dunklen Horizont und sie begriff, dass sie kein Recht hatte, dieses Glück zu zerstören. Was immer Legolas dazu bewogen hatte, sich ihr zu nähern, er musste zur Vernunft kommen und gleich morgen würde sie mit seiner Verlobten sprechen. Danach glitten ihre Gedanken in die Dunkelheit und geistesabwesend spielte sie mit dem Armreif in ihrer Hand.

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz nachdem die Sonne hinter den Wolken zum Himmel hinaufgezogen war, begab man sich zum Frühstück in den großen Speisesaal. Auch die königliche Familie war diesmal anwesend. Anka trat als Letzte in den Saal und wollte sich neben Gandalf setzen, als jemand nach ihrem Arm griff. Sie knurrte ob der Spannung der Muskeln, hielt aber dem Blick von Lúthien stand, die sich jedoch mehr für den Armreif interessierte. „Woher hast du das?", fauchte sie, so leise wie möglich, da der König gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Von Legolas fehlte jede Spur, wofür Anka gerade dankbar war. „Es war ein Geschenk", flüsterte sie zurück und riss ihren Arm los, bevor sie sich dem König zuwandte, der am Kopfende Platz nahm. „Du kleine Dirne wirst mir meinen Platz nicht wegnehmen!", zischte die Elbe, bevor sie neben dem König Platz nahm. Anka schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm Platz, doch ihr Essen wollte ihr nicht schmecken, die letzten Worte der Kronprinzessin nahmen ihren Geist ein.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte man für sich allein, die königliche Familie war, wie schon am Tag zuvor, in Planungen der Hochzeit verstrickt, was Anka nochmals einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte. Sie wanderte durch die von frost geschüttelten Gärten des Palastes und dachte über den Morgen nach. _Sie hatte Platz gesagt, nicht meinen Mann wegnehmen, sondern meinen Platz_, hörte sie die Stimme immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Was, wenn Lúthien gar nicht an Legolas interessiert war, sondern nur an der Krone des Düsterwalds? Anka kannte diese Art von Intrige aus unzähligen Geschichten, meist günstig produzierte Fernsehfilmen, aber dass so etwas wirklich passieren könnte, hatte sie bislang doch eher für unwahrscheinlich gehalten_. Eines Tages in Mittelerde aufzuwachen ist auch nicht unbedingt wahrscheinlich_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste lächeln.

Sie merkte dadurch nicht, wie Elladan neben sie trat und seinen Umhang über ihre Schultern legte. „Danke", lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Sie setzten sich in Schweigen gehüllt auf eine Bank und beobachteten eine Weile lang wie die ersten Schneeflocken den Boden berührten. „Der Düsterwald hat schon einmal wärmere Tage erlebt", sagte Elladan nach einer Zeit. Anka nickte stumm, sah noch einmal in die Landschaft und erwiderte dann: „Ja, der Winter kam sehr plötzlich dieses Jahr." Als sie Elladan anblickte wurde ihr klar, dass er nicht das Wetter gemeint hatte. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Elben in drei unterschiedlichen Landen leben", fuhr er fort, nachdem er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Man sagt, in Imladris haben sich die Heiler und Gelehrten niedergelassen, die von der Welt abgeschieden leben wollen und den Austausch mit anderen Völkern suchen. Uns schreibt man Gastfreundlichkeit und Toleranz zu. In Lórien sind die edelsten unseres Geschlechts. Sie wahren die Tugenden der Elben und bleiben unter sich. Und im Düsterwald leben die Krieger, wie es heißt. Alle Elben sind gute Kämpfer, doch die Waldelben des großen Grünwaldes haben den Kampf in ihrem Blut. Eine Königin dieser Elben muss kämpferisch sein." Anka hatte ihn die ganze Zeit aufmerksam angesehen, nun erschien auf ihrer Stirn eine steile Falte. „Bitte?", fragte sie nochmals nach, ob sie ihn recht verstanden hatte. „Legolas hat dir diesen Armreif nicht umsonst geschenkt, Anka. Ein König braucht eine Frau, die ihm ebenwürdig ist. Du bist eine Kämpferin in allem was du tust und ebenso sind dir die Besonnenheit und die Tugend zu Eigen. Du vereinst die stärksten elbischen Eigenschaften in dir und nur eine solche Frau hat das Anrecht auf den Platz neben dem letzten Thron der Elben."

Anka wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder unverrichteter Dinge. Ihr Gehirn verarbeitete viel zu langsam die Informationen, die ihr gerade entgegen geworfen wurden. „Die Hochzeit soll im Frühjahr sein", waren die einzigen Worte, die sie herausbrachte. „Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können", lächelte der Elb verschmitzt. Anka stieß erstaunt die Luft aus. „Wie meinst du das?" Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen führte Elladan sie hinein um das weitere Gespräch vor neugierigen Ohren zu schützen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schleichend, nur bei den Mahlzeiten traf man sich, da alle mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Dort wurde gespaßt und viel gelacht, die Hobbits liefen zur Höchstform auf. Und auch den König schien es zu erfreuen, denn er nahm immer häufiger an den Gelegenheiten teil. Nur Anka hüllte sich die meiste Zeit in Schweigen, hörte den anderen aber stets aufmerksam zu und schenkte den jungen Halblingen oftmals ein Lächeln, um diese von der griesgrämigen Miene Thranduils abzulenken. An einem dieser Abende stieß auch Lúthien zu der Gruppe, in edelste Kleider gehüllt und mit einem süßlich-falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seit dem Zusammenstoß am ersten Tag hatten Anka und sie sich nicht mehr gesprochen, doch nun richtete sie ihr Wort direkt an Anka.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wie dein Name ist, Mädchen. Willst du dich einer zukünftigen Königin nicht vorstellen?" Elladan und Elrohir schnauften gefährlich, doch Anka lächelte nur ebenso bittersüß zurück. Legolas, der zwar mit am Tisch saß, aber noch immer kein Wort mit Anka hatte wechseln können, beobachtete die zwei Frauen genauestens. „Calime ist mein Name, Herrin. Merkt ihn Euch.", erwiderte Anka. _Dies ist der Name unter dem dich deine Feinde kennen werden_, schossen ihr Galadriels Worte durch den Kopf und ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Lúthien verengte die Augen zu schlitzen, schnaubte missbilligend und zog mitsamt ihrer Zofen wieder von dannen. Elladan und Elrohir hüstelten noch eine Zeit lang, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen und Anka genoss seelenruhig weiter ihr Essen. Legolas starrte Anka über den Tisch hinweg an, in der Hoffnung ein Gespräch in Gang bringen zu können, doch seine Gefährtin hatte einstweilen andere Pläne. „Elladan? Würdest du mir bei einem Abendspaziergang noch Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte sie zuckersüß den Elb neben ihr. Dessen Gesicht erhellte sich noch mehr und er schenkte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Es ist mir das größte Vergnügen." Damit erhoben sich die beiden, verabschiedeten sich und gingen hinaus in die Gärten.

Nach dem sie ein Stück gegangen waren, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und Elladan konnte seiner Heiterkeit endlich freien Lauf lassen. „Das war einfach… wie nennt ihr das?", fragte er lachend seine Begleiterin. „Cool.", antwortete diese grinsend. „Ja, das war cool. Ich glaube damit hat sie nicht gerechnet, dass es jemand wagt sich ihr entgegenzustellen." Anka fing auch an zu kichern und lehnte sich an Elladans Schulter. „Und wenn sie mir den Rest der Zeit hier zur Hölle macht, das war es mir wert!" Elladan blickte sie lächelnd an. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand etwas antut." Anka setzte sich wieder aufrecht und blickte Elladan an. Dieser näherte sich langsam dem Gesicht des Mädchens, als ein Ruf durch die Nacht schallte. Beide schraken auseinander. „ELLADAN! Komm hinein, Gandalf will uns sprechen." Elladan fluchte auf elbisch vor sich hin, als er Anka ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwarf und in Richtung Haus verschwand. Anka lächelte ihm verträumt hinterher, als sie ein Geräusch in den Büschen hörte, aus denen Legolas heraustrat.

„Lauschen ist keine gute Eigenschaft für einen Prinz", feixte Anka und lächelte gequält. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen.", erwiderte er langsam und setzte sich neben sie. „Deine Verlobte wartet sicherlich auf dich", flüsterte Anka leise und senkte scheu ihren Blick. Die Barriere die erst vor wenigen Wochen zwischen ihnen gebrochen war, hatte sich wieder manifestiert, das bemerkte auch Legolas. Als er näher an sie heranrutschen wollte, zuckte das Menschenmädchen zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. „Sie wartet nicht auf mich.", erwiderte Legolas mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Weil ich nicht mehr der sein kann, den sie will." Er streckte langsam eine Hand nach ihr aus um ihr eine störrische Locke hinters Ohr zu streichen, als sie floh. Die Hoffnung und der Schmerz den sie empfand hatten sie fortgetrieben.

Nun war Legolas wild entschlossen die bestehenden Verhältnisse zu klären und bemerkte darüber den Schatten nicht, der sich um ihn zog. Am nächsten Tag wollte er seine Verlobung lösen und dem Thron entsagen, wenn sein Vater es verlangte. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn der Prinz des Düsterwaldes würde am Morgen schon weit fort vom Palast sein.


End file.
